


Rainbow Life

by Nayomesa



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayomesa/pseuds/Nayomesa
Summary: 驱魔师们的搞笑日常、教团生活大杂烩，反正就是个超长汇总（几年下来还真是写了不少东西





	Rainbow Life

首先是阿尔玛存活前提的平行时空，  
含过去篇和未来篇，分别是讲教团最强幼年铁三角（可以叫 优尔莉 或者 巧酱面）和快快乐乐五人组（四个傻男孩和一个美少女的日常）

考虑到两个小男孩正在长身体，埃德加特意给俩人准备了单人房间。  
优的房间很空旷，一切从简。  
隔壁阿尔玛的房间就稍微乱一些，  
摆放着很多交朋友方法的指导书籍还有成套的漫画，柜子里更是存了不少可口的零食。  
小时候朵依给的阿吉兔子还留在床头，有点旧打了补丁但是很干净。  
优嘲笑道：“都几岁了还玩布偶。”  
阿尔玛振振有词：“一个人睡觉可是很寂寞的！”  
入夜，优结束了锻炼后习惯性地前往实验室，发现小床被撤走后才想起自己已经是有独立房间的人了。  
低头沉默着走向新住所，推开那扇挂着“Yuu”小木牌的房门，却看到阿尔玛抱着兔子在笑：“优你好晚噢，快睡觉啦。”  
他坐在拼到一起的两张床上，身后是被拆烂的隔墙残骸。

尽管阿尔玛把脑袋埋在枕头里又用棉被将自己裹得严严实实，  
但一向浅睡眠的优还是听见从缝隙漏出的呜咽声而醒了过来。  
“做噩梦了？”他叹口气问道，毕竟成为朋友后的这几年里，阿尔玛再也没有哭过。  
“对不起....吵到你了。”阿尔玛愧疚地从被窝里露出脑袋，瓮声瓮气的音调拖着哭腔。  
“真没长进，这么大了还被梦吓哭。”想到小时候阿尔玛因为他的冷漠也能嚎啕大哭，优觉得现在这样其实也不奇怪。  
“优你不知道那个梦多么——”解释的声音被掐断，阿尔玛咬住嘴唇把话憋了回去，哼哼唧唧的又要洪水决堤。  
“唉，麻烦的家伙，想说就别忍着，不过是个梦而已。”优作出不耐烦的样子拍了他一掌。  
“说了你肯定会笑.....我、我梦见自己变成了恶魔，”下了很大的决心似的，阿尔玛艰难地陈述了自己的梦境，“而且....而且想要杀了你。”  
“那你成功没有？”优盘算着自己的六幻跟阿尔玛的双刃长枪哪个更厉害。  
“哈哈，当然失败啦，就算是梦里，我也舍不得伤害优的，最后我——”  
没办法把完整的梦都坦露出来，阿尔玛缩回被子不吭声了。  
沉默仅仅持续了几秒，一只手摸索着伸进来握住他颤抖的手：“那只是梦，快睡吧。”  
“恩，晚安，优。”阿尔玛扣紧他温暖的手指，抹掉眼泪安心地闭上眼睛。

虽说阿尔玛每天都是笑嘻嘻的，但优看出他今天比往常更开心。  
因为听说有个比他们更年幼的适格者被带进了教团，名字叫利娜莉。  
刚看到哭个不停的小女孩，阿尔玛就使出浑身解数又是帮她擦眼泪、又是做鬼脸哄她开心。终于让她露出笑容，阿尔玛兴高采烈地拖着优一起带小妹妹到处玩闹。  
跑累了之后躺在草地上休息，  
一向怕生的利娜莉一手牵着一个小哥哥安心地睡着了。  
阿尔玛撑着下巴小声地笑：“优，你看她多可爱！”  
优撇着嘴一脸无奈：“跟你一样是个爱哭鬼。”  
“哼，那也是可爱的爱哭鬼。”阿尔玛回了他一句，伸手摸了摸利娜莉的头发轻声许诺道： “别担心，以后有我跟优保护你，不用再哭了。”  
他们身后，两个浅浅的身影互相依偎着望向小朋友。  
微笑的女子搂紧身边人的胳膊：“你看他们多可爱！”  
金发青年递给她一支带露水的花，眼里满是温柔：“恩，你也很可爱啊。”

“阿尔哥哥、优哥哥，你们最近在忙什么呀？”利娜莉注意到两个人举止神秘好几天了，本以为事事都要分享的小哥哥很快会告诉自己缘由，结果迟迟等不到答案，小姑娘实在忍不住了。  
“哎呀， 被你发现啦，莉娜真细心呢。”正拖着优匆匆忙忙朝外跑的阿尔玛停下脚步挠挠头露出被抓包的笑容。  
旁边的优裹着袖子抄起手瞥向旁边：“这么明显当然会被爱哭鬼看出来。”  
“说了好多次我不叫爱哭鬼！”利娜莉闻言炸起羊角辫子，“优哥哥你不讲道理！”  
“好啦好啦，优是个笨蛋，你别生气~”阿尔玛一边安抚眼角泛起泪光的利娜莉，一边暗地里狠狠踩了优一脚把他那句“你看你又要哭了吧还说自己不是爱哭鬼”硬给堵了回去。  
“走走走，我带你去看个好东西！”无视了优抱怨痛的凶恶眼神，阿尔玛牵着利娜莉的小手跑向教团外面的树林，一脸不情愿的优咬牙切齿跟在后面。在最粗壮的那棵古树面前停下后，利娜莉顺着两人的目光向上看去————  
“哇！是树屋！好棒噢！”小女孩蹦蹦跳跳地欢呼起来，其实那是个很简陋的小树屋，有些歪歪扭扭地斜在树干上，但在利娜莉眼中它就是个不可思议的魔法城堡。  
“一直都在做这个是吗？阿尔哥哥真厉害！”利娜莉握着小拳头不停挥动，大眼睛闪着小星星满是崇敬地望向阿尔玛。对方很是受用，昂起小脑袋用食指搓着鼻尖傻笑：“哈哈哈哈那当然啦！我可是看了好多书来研究呢！光图纸就画了一大堆哟！”  
"咳哼、"边上冒出略显突兀的咳嗽声，阿尔玛余光扫到一张不满的臭脸，只好摆摆手：“啊忘了说，优也帮了很多忙，毕竟要靠他砍树嘛之类的。”  
利娜莉并没有听进去这句话，依旧在激动地嚷着夸赞阿尔玛的话。  
“来，跟我们上去看看！”阿尔玛招招手，树屋下面垂着两条结实的麻绳，两个小男孩像猴子一样灵活地攀着绳结窜上了树屋所在的木台，叉着腰争论了一会儿到底谁更快之后才发现小妹妹没有跟上来。  
弯腰一看，利娜莉正一脸苦恼地抓着绳子不知所措，“莉娜，你把这个套在腰上，我们拉你上来！”阿尔玛响亮的声音从头顶传来，一个绳圈从天而降，正为不够大力而生自己闷气的利娜莉仰起脸认真地“恩！”了一声作为回应。  
小心翼翼地把她弄上来之后，三个孩子在窄小的树屋里铺好毯子互相依偎着打了盹、唱了歌、吃了零食、讲了故事。  
天色渐晚，该回自己的房间了，他们依依不舍地站在木台上看着夕阳沉到山的另一边，利娜莉打了个冷颤，优假装不在意地别过头，阿尔玛暖烘烘的手握紧身边两人的手：“明天我们再来。”

凌晨时分，从噩梦中惊醒的利娜莉咬住嘴唇抱起阿吉兔子光着脚哒哒哒跑到某个房间寻求安慰。视线在昏暗的环境里搜寻一番，只见自己找的人并不在床上，而是鬼鬼祟祟趴在另一张床边做着什么。  
“阿尔哥哥？”利娜莉静悄悄地凑过去拽了拽那人的衣袖，眼睛里满是好奇。  
“嘿嘿，莉娜乖噢，看我做个实验。”阿尔玛贼兮兮的笑着，抓起正熟睡的优的一只手泡进自己端着的那盆水里。  
观察了半天之后，什么都没有发生。阿尔玛颇为扫兴地塌下肩膀：“怎么无效啊？真没劲！”他把水盆放到角落，半抱着疑惑不解的利娜莉坐到床上，“又做噩梦了？有我在不用怕啦。”  
盖好被子后阿尔玛轻轻拍着利娜莉的背哼起催眠曲，不久两人就进入了梦乡。  
天微亮的时候，利娜莉听到细微的响动睁开眼睛，看见优正站在床头用记号笔往阿尔玛脸上画猪鼻子、猫胡须和熊猫眼。发现她醒了，优点头示意：“莉娜，过来这边。”  
利娜莉听话地抓着阿吉兔子从床内侧跨出来，优伸手把她抱举到自己床上，然后端起那个小盆掀开被子把水浇到阿尔玛裆部。  
“哇啊啊啊啊――――”在睡梦中惨遭水灾的人惊叫着弹起老高，险些一头撞到天花板，他满脸诧异地瞪向对方，“优？！你你你――――”  
罪魁祸首嘴角抖动露出讥讽的笑：“哎呀，跟踪狂尿床了。”  
眼前的真凶正大光明地拿着罪证还在歪曲事实，阿尔玛青筋一爆，扑下床和他厮打起来。  
利娜莉窝在被子里揉着困倦的眼睛看两人纠缠不休地骂骂咧咧滚来滚去，小手戳戳阿吉兔子的鼻尖发出一声叹息：“好想有个姐姐啊。”

教团又一次迎来了定期举行的仪式，沉默的礼堂，凝重的空气，众人在悲痛欲绝中并没有歇斯底里的恸哭，四周只回荡着一阵压抑克制、心灰意冷的低声抽泣。  
这是利娜莉第一次出席葬礼，陌生可怖的气氛让她有些无所适从，她还太小，并不能确切明白死亡的定义，只是觉得自己很想逃离这里。  
“阿尔哥哥，人死了之后会去哪里呢？”利娜莉摇了摇胳膊，正牵着她小手的男孩从呆愣中回过神来，蓝眼睛盯着小妹妹看了看，思索着怎样回答才好。  
“莉娜，我们身体里面是有灵魂的噢，死了之后灵魂就会飘出来，好人的灵魂会飞进天堂，坏人的灵魂会掉进地狱。”阿尔玛一边解释，一边用余光瞥着旁边的人发出询问的信号“喂，我这么说不算误导吧？”  
优撇了撇嘴巴意思“你自己搞定。”  
“那大家一定都去了天堂吧？”利娜莉用手扯了扯黑色的裙摆，她记得那些探索队员总是蓬头垢面地匆匆往返在各地之间，曾有几个叔叔冲她露出胡子拉碴的笑容，给过她包装纸揉皱的糖果，大多只是一面之缘，连容貌和名字都来不及记住。  
“恩，会的吧，因为大家都很努力呢。”阿尔玛点点头。  
“死是什么感觉？”从洋娃娃一样小小的身体里冒出这句话，阿尔玛和优一时都有些错愕。  
“这个……应该会很痛吧，我也不清楚呢。”阿尔玛困扰地挠着头，既然死亡如此可怕，那痛苦程度一定远在圣洁同步之上，旁边的优似乎有着相同的想法。  
能让顶天立地的小哥哥略显惧意地说出“痛”这个字，利娜莉的小脸皱了起来，紫色大眼睛很快就漾出一丝水光。  
“没事没事！我跟优早就决定会一起拼死保护莉娜的！别怕呀！”阿尔玛哄着她同时手忙脚乱地接过优丢来的手帕帮利娜莉擦鼻涕。  
“呜呜呜……不要拼死保护我啊……呜呜呜……如果没有阿尔哥哥和优哥哥陪我  
的话……那我一个人……呜呜……”从走进礼堂那一刻就开始堆积的负面情绪瞬间倾涌，小女孩扑住两人哇哇大哭起来。  
“没事的没事的，哭出来会好受些。”阿尔玛抚着她的后背轻声安慰道，“别担心，不会留莉娜一个人的，我们会一起活下去，一起去很多很多地方，一起吃好多好吃的东西。”  
得到了保证后利娜莉的哭声渐渐弱了下去，阿尔玛松了口气，头一转，优正用眼神表达着不满“你这家伙太宠她了。”  
“还你。”阿尔玛把用过的手帕糊到优胸前。  
“……”优很努力地不让自己摸着莉娜发顶的手握成拳头揍到对方脸上。

当阿尔玛四仰八叉躺在地上被死死摁住不能动弹的时候，他很后悔自己做了个错误的决定。  
回到半小时前――  
刚和圣洁同步没多久的利娜莉还不能上前线，在正式破坏恶魔前总归要先熟悉武器并顺利操作才行，因此训练陪同的工作自然落到两个小前辈身上。  
“莉娜！再踢用劲一些！”  
“力道太轻啦！要狠狠踩下去！”  
“你这样根本打不坏恶魔的啦，看我们怎么做的！”  
充当小老师的阿尔玛一开始很是兴致高昂，发现小徒弟总是欠些火候之后，自己的各种鼓励教导又都没什么效果，他不免有些苦恼。正好中场休息，利娜莉接过护士姐姐送来的营养果汁大口吸起来，阿尔玛拽住另一边被冷落后只能独自耍刀的人：“喂，优，你帮忙想想办法啊！”  
优放下木刀瞟了他一眼：“惹她生气不就行了。”  
阿尔玛拍着脑袋点点头：“好主意！点燃她的怒火是吧？可是怎么做？”  
优露出一个阴森的笑：“很简单，张嘴。”阿尔玛不明所以地照办，下一秒优就顺走了护士姐姐还没拿出来的巧克力蛋糕狠狠捅进阿尔玛嘴里，糊了半脸奶油的阿尔玛正噎得半死拍着胸脯喘气，优轻描淡写地喊了一声：“哎呀~莉娜的点心被阿尔玛偷吃啦~”  
噗嗞――  
利娜莉手里的果汁盒子被猛地捏爆，紧接着一道青光闪过，从天而降的小小钢铁蝴蝶砸到阿尔玛身上，被栽赃的无辜者眼睛一花，只感觉到自己在训练场平地上明显下陷了一定深度，模糊的视线难以聚焦，他恍惚间看到优冲自己竖起拇指：成功了，不用太感谢我。

太阳还没露脸，优就粗暴地把阿尔玛从床上拖了起来，顶着一头乱发的笨蛋神志不清地咕哝着“干啥呀让我再睡会儿……”，结果被拽着衣领以马达频率晃动到差点呕吐。  
优一边督促阿尔玛歪七扭八地穿衣服，一边相对温和地叫醒了床中间的利娜莉，小女孩眼睛都睁不开，阿尔玛又状态欠佳没法帮忙，优只好自己动手帮她褪掉睡裙换上罩衣。没有阿尔玛熟练所以动作很慢还搞错了穿法，最后全部收拾好出门时优火急火燎地扛起利娜莉抓住阿尔玛就跑。明明前一天晚上就叫他俩做好准备的，毕竟任务期间想要在探索队员不注意的时候偷偷行动就只能挑这个点了，结果两个磨蹭的家伙还是搞得那么麻烦。一肚子火的优“噌――”一下跑得更快了。  
目的地是一片小小的池塘，清晨的阳光洒在水面上，淡粉色的莲花隐隐约约绽放在莲叶间，露珠晃动着滚落下来，折射出虹色映到三个孩子眼里。  
“……真好看。”水边的凉风吹醒刚在路上还犯困的两人，他俩赞叹着看向发现这一盛景的探险家――  
那双平日里带着戾气的、偶尔才会阴笑一下的暴躁蓝眼睛透出奇妙的光彩。  
“优哥哥也会有这样的表情啊……”利娜莉呆呆地望着那个还算熟悉此时却略显陌生的人。  
“这家伙，很单纯的。”阿尔玛吸了吸鼻子笑起来。  
“烦死了，爱哭鬼。”

到了午睡点，利娜莉抱着童话书跑到阿尔玛和优的屋里：“阿尔哥哥，今天念这本！”  
在刚进教团哭闹着难以入睡的那段时间，利娜莉养成了听阿尔玛讲睡前故事的习惯，她很喜欢听小哥哥声音活泼、表情动作丰富的念故事方式，所以现在认字了有能力自己阅读也还是会来找他。  
“好好好，我看看，今天是《拇指姑娘》啊，那我们开始吧！”阿尔玛像往常一样拽住满脸不情愿想换个房间休息的优，把他拖到已经在被子里躺好的利娜莉旁边坐下，然后声情并茂地念了起来：  
“很久很久以前，有一位老太太非常想要一个可爱的孩子，于是她向会魔法的女巫寻求帮助。好心的女巫给了老太太一颗麦粒，让她种在花盆里耐心等待。老太太很细心地照顾着它，一段时间后，那里开出了一朵美丽的花苞，老太太忍不住吻了它一下，没想到花苞绽开后，里面走出来一个只有拇指那么高的漂亮小女孩……”  
“阿尔哥哥，小孩子都是这样来的吗？如果我也种出一朵花再亲它一下，那花里会不会有小女孩走出来？”利娜莉的周围挂着好多问号。  
“应该不会吧，大概只有带魔法的花才能种出小女孩？我和优是从水池里出生的，不过莉娜跟我们不一样，到底从哪里来的我也不清楚……”阿尔玛困惑地眨眨眼，虽然想不懂装懂一下，但最后还是说了实话。  
“哼，莉娜当然是在她爸爸妈妈相爱之后从她妈妈肚子里生出来的。”听见优的回答，阿尔玛和利娜莉一齐直愣愣地看向他，以为自己出现了幻觉。  
“干什么这个表情？”难得自己愿意传授点知识，这两人居然没有表现出崇拜敬佩的样子，优不免有些扫兴。  
“啊……只是很意外……”得到答案的两个孩子从错愕中恢复过来，彼此交换了一个默契的眼神：因为一直觉得你是个笨蛋嘛。

如果教团守卫在巡逻周边森林时听到稚嫩的争吵笑闹声，那肯定是踏入了某块大人禁入的领地――不知不觉中，老树上那座歪歪扭扭的小木屋成了三个孩子的乐园，难过了要来这里调节心情，高兴了要来这里尽情庆祝，就好像搭建起这个空间的每一根木材都注满了快乐仙女施予的魔法。  
“我能行！让我自己来！”这天，利娜莉又斗志高昂地表示要独自从绳索爬上去，坚决不接受两个小哥哥的帮助。  
纤细的小手抓紧粗糙的绳结，利娜莉深呼吸几下，按照男孩们教给她的方法用膝盖夹住绳子，同时双手交替着用劲上攀。  
之前很多次都失败了，所以她这回铁了心一定要成功，汗水沁出来濡湿了额发，但她丝毫不理睬汗滴流淌带来的痒意，继续努力向上挪动着。最后喘着气好不容易到达平台时似乎还有些不敢相信，在上面早已等候多时的阿尔玛急忙把她拎到身边，负责在下面接应防护的优则如释重负一身轻松地窜上来。  
“看吧看吧！我就说我能行！”突然被成就感击中的小姑娘不停振臂欢呼，阿尔玛跟着一起喝彩，顺便掏弄口袋看有没有糖果给她补充能量。  
“喂，莉娜，伸手。”表情也带了些自豪的优终于开口。  
“嘻嘻，要给我巧克力吗？”利娜莉开心地照办。  
结果落在手心的不是包着漂亮玻璃纸的糖果，而是对方湿热的舌尖：“磨破了都没发现？真是笨蛋。”  
曾经听阿尔玛说过唾液有消毒的作用，用不到这个方法的优很是怀疑，所以发现她的伤口后第一时间想要验证看看。  
“咦？原来破了啊，我还以为粘粘的是汗呢。谢谢优哥哥！”利娜莉后知后觉地用袖子抹抹脸，然后笨拙地歪头在优脸颊上亲了一口，“唔，杰利叔叔说这是表示感谢的方式，淑女礼仪课程真奇怪！”  
舔着她手上那几道红肿磨痕的优耸耸肩表示认同。  
而一向吵闹的阿尔玛此时沉默不语地注视着俩人――他内心极为复杂混乱，说不清楚自己到底更嫉妒哪一方。

利娜莉正处于好奇心旺盛的时期，所以教团的大人们基本每天都会被拽住衣角迎来一堆乱七八糟的问题。  
“月亮上面住着仙女吗？她们是不是穿着薄纱羽衣还会飞？”  
“为什么采花时候蜜蜂要叮我呢？蝴蝶都不生气的！”  
“真的有吸血鬼吗？他们是不是会变成蝙蝠？”  
“优哥哥说我是妈妈生出来的，怎么生的？能让我看看吗？”  
对于成长教学颇为重视的科学班和探索队员们为了妥当地回答这些问题总要费上不少脑筋。  
当然作为利娜莉的忘年交密友，厨师长杰利遇上这种情况的机会要比别人多得多。  
“STK是什么意思？还有【哔――】、【哔――】、【哔――】是指什么呢？”吃完了巧克力蛋糕，利娜莉满足地撑着小脑袋问坐在旁边织围巾的杰利。  
“？！？！”杰利的嘴巴仿佛被无形的织线棒猛地撑开。  
“杰利叔叔，你不要紧吧？”利娜莉用小手去托住他的下巴防止掉到地上。  
“利、利、利娜莉酱，这些词你从哪里学来的？”杰利哆嗦着手捡回刚才碰落散开不停滚小的毛线球。  
“嗯？优哥哥经常这样喊阿尔哥哥呢，我问他们什么意思也不告诉我，优哥哥说只有他可以这样喊阿尔哥哥，所以我在想是不是好兄弟的意思，可是平时从来没听别人说过这些词，所以想知道呀！”利娜莉和盘托出。  
杰利松了口气，调整好状态后对小姑娘轻声慢语嘱咐道：“利娜莉酱，跟他们俩一起玩是没什么啦，但千万别学他们说话呀，这是男孩子才会用的词语，像‘本大爷’、‘老子我’一样是淑女不能讲的噢，不然我们会伤心的！”  
利娜莉的小脸突然涨红了：“咦咦咦？对不起！杰利叔叔我错了！你不要告诉别人……”  
“没事没事，这是我们俩的小秘密，知错就改还是好孩子！来，再吃一块巧克力蛋糕吧。”杰利欣慰地摸了摸她因羞愧而冒热气的小脑袋，想着另外两个频繁惹事的小孩如果也能这么省心就好了。  
后来的一个月里，不管阿尔玛和优在餐厅里怎么软磨硬泡死缠烂打恐吓威逼胡搅蛮缠，都无法吃上自己最爱的蛋黄酱和荞麦面。

好不容易逃开了医生护士们的追捕，躲在器材仓库角落里的利娜莉抱着膝盖自言自语：“真讨厌……为什么还不回来……”  
每逢打针的日子，阿尔玛和优一定会陪着她，体质特异的两人并不需要预防疾病和治疗伤口，但为了让利娜莉心理平衡，阿尔玛都会拽着优主动撸起袖子挨上一针，然后笑嘻嘻地表示“莉娜你看，一点儿都不疼。”这样小女孩才会攥着小哥哥的手不情愿地伸出细胳膊。  
遗憾的是这回他俩分头执行任务去了，被单独留下的利娜莉果断选择了逃避。其实打针的疼痛并没有那么可怕，她只是不想一个人面对罢了。  
“利娜莉？坐在这里会着凉的噢。”陌生温和的声音从上方传来，利娜莉抬头看见一个金发男人正俯身对自己微笑。  
发现小女孩颇为警觉地瞪着自己的白大褂，那人连忙解释：“别担心别担心，我不是医生，你可以叫我埃德加博士。”为了缓和气氛，埃德加拿出一枚硬币晃了晃：“我还是个魔术师哟。”说着把硬币在两手间来回换了换，握起拳头冲她眨眨眼，“猜猜在哪边？”利娜莉半信半疑地指了一下左手，结果是空的，再松开右拳，掌心躺着一枚小小的蝴蝶发饰。  
“哇！你是怎么做到的？”利娜莉卸下防备追问起来，扑闪的大眼睛和胖胖的小手搜寻着机关。如释重负的埃德加笑着摸摸她的小脑袋把发饰戴上去：“这可是魔术师的秘密呢。”  
两人慢慢熟络之后，埃德加牵起小女孩的手向餐厅走去：“利娜莉平时都喜欢吃什么？”  
“巧克力蛋糕！”利娜莉一蹦一跳的回答道。  
“噢，甜点呀，我家巴克小时候也爱吃！不过有一次偷偷吃太多长了蛀牙，被他妈妈打屁股后来就不敢吃了。”埃德加笑眯眯的回忆着往事，利娜莉听得津津有味。“如果利娜莉乖乖打针的话，我就请你吃一整个巧克力蛋糕好不好？”埃德加小心地转移话题。  
“唔……”如此巨大的诱惑让利娜莉认真考虑起来。  
“艾德，这孩子还在长身体，不可以给她吃太多甜点。”好听的女声响起，利娜莉回头看向走过来的人――盘起的黑发和美丽的亚洲面孔让她感到十分亲切。  
“哈哈……会开完了？朵依，她又不是巴克，别这么严格嘛。”妻子的责问让埃德加露出做坏事被逮住的表情，他挠着头讨饶般笑了笑，“再说又不是天天都能来总部看她。”  
朵依叹口气在利娜莉身旁蹲下：“利娜莉，打针是为了保证你的身体健康，如果因为怕疼而不打针的话，万一生病了会更难受的。”  
利娜莉知道这些道理都对，但还想做最后的挣扎，于是用湿漉漉的眼睛摆出刚出生小鹿的表情向埃德加求助。  
被戳中要害的埃德加在两难之下做出折中方案――他得请吃蛋糕而且要陪同着一起打针。  
轮到利娜莉挽起袖子时，埃德加开始扇动衣襟吸引她的目光：“来，我为勇敢的小公主准备了奖励！锵锵锵――”伸进怀里的手捣鼓了一阵，刷一声抽出了一束扎着缎带的紫色小雏菊。  
趁着利娜莉在惊讶欢呼，医生适时地扎针注射拔针，一气呵成，小姑娘几乎没注意到疼痛。  
“利娜莉，慢点吃。”餐厅桌上，正大口塞着慰问品的利娜莉听到朵依这句话登时有些紧张，她咽下糖霜草莓可怜兮兮的看着分部长：“我每天都有乖乖刷牙，不要打我屁股好不好？”忍俊不禁的朵依拿出手绢擦掉小朋友鼻尖和嘴角的奶油碎屑：“不会打你屁股的，小傻瓜。”  
利娜莉红着脸点点头，她很喜欢朵依身上和手绢带着的淡淡香味。  
埃德加的手里突然出现一支玫瑰：“这是给体贴的朵依妈妈的奖励。”  
“那这位就是大傻瓜了。”看着丈夫一脸幸福的傻笑，朵依愉快的接过那朵花。  
利娜莉咬着叉子偷乐――这种感觉就像阿尔玛和优在身边一样。

十六七岁的阿尔玛睡觉时只穿平角短裤，天冷之后会抱着阿吉兔子打开暖橙色的小台灯看点书捂热了被窝再睡。  
早上天一亮就醒，起床后揉揉眼睛先套背心，然后穿长裤，抬腿踩着椅子弯腰把短筒靴的鞋带系好，再习惯性地把裤脚卷上去两道。  
头发睡得乱七八糟没有梳子就随手捋一捋，最后孩子气地把短款团服外套扔到半空举起双手钻进去，要是失败了就重复几次，成功的话就兴奋地抓住格雷姆嚷嚷“看到没有看到没有？录下来了吗？我很厉害吧哈哈哈————”  
门被砰地踹开，优一边扎马尾一边抱怨：“吵死了！每天都玩这种无聊的把戏”。  
阿尔玛会趁他双手没空粘上去各种蹭抱挠痒，优扣好白衬衫纽扣了才把挂在自己身上的树懒扯开，他会耸肩皱眉表示失落，下一秒又恢复笑脸“早安啊优，走啦吃早饭去。”  
吃完一起在教团旁边的树林里面锻炼，一个耍刀一个弄枪，天天对打切磋又不分上下，累了躺在草地上休息，阿尔玛贼兮兮地摸出一根烟：“库洛斯元帅房间里面的高级货哟，要不要试试？”点燃之后吸了一口就被呛得咳不停，优嘲笑他“怂样”，接过烟试了一下结果也呛到了，不过出于男孩子的尊严，两人还是边骂边咳把一整支抽完了。  
两双含泪的蓝眼睛对视一秒，很默契地达成共识：还是酒比较好。  
吹了很久的风才回去，但身上残留的烟味还是被利娜莉一秒闻出来了，一个笑嘻嘻道歉、一个气呼呼沉默，靠在楼梯旁仰着头挨了高几级台阶上的女孩一顿训。远处传来科穆伊的呼喊，利娜莉抛下一句“下次不准了！”向楼上跑去，阿尔玛回应着“是是是”同时低下头从微妙的角度看她的背影。  
咂着嘴直起身来转脸朝旁边人小声道：“嘿嘿，优，你猜今天是什么颜色的？”发现他神情突变连忙摆手解释：“喂喂喂别激动，下面是安全短裤看不到胖次的啦！”  
由于微小的罪恶感和正经兄弟的蔑视，阿尔玛决定下次出任务时候拖着优去镇上的店里给利娜莉买些可爱的小礼物。

“今天的利娜莉也好可爱~”阿尔玛搭住拉比的肩膀凑到他耳旁恶作剧地吹了口气，“你心里这么想的对吧？”  
正在一边看书一边不时用余光看向另一桌人的拉比猛地一惊，为了不喊出声差点咬到舌头：“你、你、你？！”  
起初，阿尔玛只当刚进教团的拉比是出于青春期男孩的本能才经常凝视身着团服短裙的利娜莉，后来的几个月观察中慢慢发现，就算利娜莉套上从脖子遮到脚踝的黑色罩裙、在火车上睡着弄乱了发辫、感冒了流着鼻涕裹上厚棉袄、被惹恼了红着脸和优跟自己吵架，拉比将视线转向她时也依旧是那个眼神，这才让阿尔玛确定了自己的猜测。  
笑嘻嘻地拖出椅子坐下来之后，阿尔玛拍拍拉比的背：“我说你这个书翁继任者表面看书实际看人的行为貌似有些渎职呀！”见他瞪着眼睛不回话，连忙安抚一句，“放心啦，只有我知道。”  
被戳穿心事的人拽着发带沮丧地瘫到椅背上：“有这么明显吗？我还以为隐藏的很好了。”  
阿尔玛挑挑眉毛：“像优那种笨蛋肯定不会注意到啦，我可不是笨蛋。”突然又用胳膊肘捅捅对方，“诶，那你打算什么时候告诉她？她很迟钝的，你不说她可意识不到。”  
拉比的脸瞬间鲜艳得跟头发不分上下：“什、什、什么？！我可从来没打算说。”察觉到不对劲就警惕了起来，“喂，你安的什么心？我要是说了你们岂不是会……”  
阿尔玛阳光灿烂的笑脸透出一丝寒气：“挺敏锐的嘛，毕竟我们可是难以逾越的哥哥之墙。”  
拉比不由得打了个哆嗦，但还是坚定地补充道：“那是次要的，哪怕没有你们我也不会说的。”  
阿尔玛点点头：“恩，苦衷嘛，我明白。”却又略显惋惜地叹口气，“但那是你自己设下的屏障，我倒是挺希望你冲破它来试试看越过我们这道墙。”在那只绿眼睛不得其解的目光里摆摆手，“当然不是说希望你抢走她，只是觉得来些挑战者会比较有趣，再说了，就算你勉强过了科穆伊他们那关，我跟优也会把你收拾到不认得字的。”  
“啊真受不了，所以你只是想找点消磨时光的乐子吗？我可陪不起……”拉比讨饶地起身去图书室逃避现实去了，阿尔玛喊了声“晚上一起吃烤肉”他才远远地举了下胳膊作为回应。  
其实阿尔玛是真的希望他说出心意的，毕竟那份不同于兄长宠溺的疼爱多少会给她疲于战斗的生活带来不一样的快乐，在充斥泪水、鲜血、悲痛、死亡的苦涩时光里，加一点糖分虽然无法彻底改变什么，但总归没有坏处。

阿尔玛和优的新乐趣是欺负刚进教团的男孩，两人总是一脸“我比你高”的优越表情看着亚连异口同声喊出“豆芽菜”，  
亚连平日里再怎么绅士礼貌，在这种时候也会双倍不爽地喊回去“我叫亚连！”  
三人吵着吵着就打起来了，胜负总是不变——愣头青小矮子被教团两个王牌超强战力摁在地上收拾，只不过阿尔玛是随手弹弹脑门，优是挥拳头真打。  
结果当然是占上风的两人被教团最强镇压官利娜莉拎耳朵教训“你们又欺负亚连君”，在旁边写着记分牌"亚连你这是第N次连败啦"的拉比也被她斥责“为什么不阻止他们”。  
阿尔玛一边喊疼一边嚷嚷：“莉娜你每次都护着豆芽菜，有了弟弟就不喜欢哥哥了吗？”  
神田和拉比默默点头——【明明是我们先来的】  
亚连则是嘴上道谢心里极其不甘地想着下次一定要掀翻这俩人。

执行完任务回到教团美美的睡了一觉，感到能量满格的利娜莉打算去餐厅来一份久违的巧克力蛋糕。  
“利娜莉，我回来了！”明显刚结束任务赶回教团的亚连端着堆了老高的餐盘坐到她旁边，他身上还穿着脏兮兮的破团服，脸上也满是尘土和汗水，不过饥饿当前他也就顾不上那些。  
“亚连君，你的伤不要紧吧？”利娜莉望着他被绷带吊着的右臂很是担心。  
“没事啦，小伤小伤，打了麻醉剂暂时不能动而已。”亚连连忙露出安抚的笑容，“唉呀饿死我了，总算能吃上杰利的饭菜啦！”说着抓起叉子准备进餐，结果不灵活的左手对着一颗蹦跳滑溜的牛肉丸戳了半天都没成功。  
“别逞强啦，来，我喂你。”利娜莉笑他跟牛肉丸较劲的样子，拿过那支快被蛮劲撅断的叉子戳上丸子蘸了酱汁送到他嘴边。  
“哈哈，左手不太听话……麻烦你啦！”亚连有些脸红的傻笑着大口吃掉匀速伸向嘴边的美食。  
“别客气，你还在长身体，可不能让你饿着。”利娜莉笑眯眯地用空闲的手抽了纸巾擦掉他脸上的痕渍，“吃饱了洗个澡好好休息 。”  
“嗯嗯嗯！我会的！”亚连听话地直点头。  
“利娜莉！室长找你！”远处传来科学班的呼喊，利娜莉回应了一声，然后把一大盘全部喂完了才离开。  
目送她远去之后，亚连起身到窗前又要了一份晚餐，坐到桌旁左手持叉熟练流利地吃起来。  
就这样过去了一个星期，伤好了也还没有取下绷带的亚连在食堂被刚回来并且得到线报的阿尔玛搂住了肩膀，一直对小弟友善热情的阿尔玛笑得很灿烂：“哎呀新人，手臂受伤了洗澡肯定很不方便吧？就让我们大哥哥来帮你好了~”望着他背后站着的神田拉比还有黑压压一众人员同样笑眯眯的表情，亚连“咕咚”咽了下口水。

“呔！看我千辛万苦收集的阿优内衣之日式四件套！”拉比敞开大衣亮出里面陈列的几排收藏。  
“哼！这是我最新拍的写真合辑《小优的秘密时光》！”阿尔玛手里摊开的精致小图册一直拖到地上。  
【呜......好想要！可是总不能拿我的心血去换吧.......】两人此刻的心理活动如出一辙，翠绿的眼睛和湛蓝的眼睛紧紧盯着对方的宝贝，随时准备大打出手争个你死我活。  
“哎呀，他们俩又在炫耀了，神田真受欢迎呢，不愧是教团第一美人。”端着咖啡路过的利娜莉笑眯眯地看着痴汉组合的例行活动。  
“不对噢，利娜莉，话可不能这么讲。”亚连抱着一大摞资料跟上来。  
“咦？哪里说错了吗？”少女疑惑的回想着刚才的发言。  
“嘻，教团第一美人明明是利娜莉嘛。”白发少年调皮地一笑。  
“..........”神田扶着额头不知道吐槽哪一边才好。

两种可能：  
A.“莉娜，你喜欢亚连吗？”阿尔玛收拾着乱七八糟堆满书籍的桌子假装不经意地问道，想起之前她敲了优的脑袋、在船上跟拉比闹别扭、江户重逢那小子时候喜悦的笑容，他就觉得自己很能体会科穆伊的心情了。  
“嗯？喜欢啊，干嘛这么问？”帮着一起整理科学班狼藉的利娜莉笑眯眯地回答道。  
【.....啊，果然是这个反应】阿尔玛把手里的书摞塞进橱柜叹了口气。  
”怎么了啊？“利娜莉有点莫名其妙。  
”你是不是顺便想说你也喜欢我、喜欢优、喜欢拉比？“阿尔玛摆出一副了然于心的大哥哥模样。  
”对呀，你还真清楚耶。“有点惊讶的少女眨了眨紫色的眼睛，感觉自己好像被捉弄了，她的脸鼓了鼓，”你不也一样吗？喜欢神田、喜欢我、喜欢亚连和拉比？“  
”傻丫头，我当然喜欢你们。好了快把这个给科学班送过去，他们要着急了。“轻推着她出了这个房间，关上门之后阿尔玛摇摇头，”真迟钝，喜欢分很多种的。“  
“我就说会是这个结果吧。”他转过头对着从书柜后面冒出来的几个神情复杂的脑袋摊手耸耸肩。  
B.“莉娜，你喜欢亚连吗？”经过组织内部的严肃讨论后，被选为代表并委以重任的阿尔玛收拾着乱七八糟堆满书籍的桌子假装不经意地问道。  
“嗯？喜欢啊，干嘛这么问？”利娜莉坦诚大方的回答让阿尔玛有些扫兴，他本来还期望着能看到书中所描述的青春期少女欲言又止、脸红娇嗔的画面。  
“噢噢，我也喜欢你啦，还有喜欢神田和拉比。”误以为对方脸上的表情是吃醋，利娜莉连忙补充道。  
“啊？那也有程度差别吧？因为每次你都帮着豆芽菜，很偏心诶！”阿尔玛愤愤不平，“我跟优那么用心把你从小带到大，结果后来的小子反而占了上风，哼！ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ”  
这下他如愿看到对方脸上泛出红晕了，不过那是气急微恼的表现：“说什么傻话啦！又不是养女儿！还有既然你们俩对我那么好，那为什么不能对比我小的亚连君一样好呢？！”  
阿尔玛感到好笑地拍拍她的肩膀：“拜托，不是年龄的问题啦！”  
利娜莉抖肩膀躲他的手：“但是你们两个一起以大欺小就是不对嘛！拉比又只会看热闹，我当然要帮亚连君了！”端起冲好的咖啡快步走到门边，她又想起什么回过头来，“而且亚连君也不会来问我这种傻瓜问题！你跟神田一样都是笨蛋！”  
“哎哟哟，火气真不小，”看她哚哚哚地走远，阿尔玛挠着头发叹口气，“看来我们还是不能掉以轻心呐。”  
躲在书架后面的同僚们从暗处涌出之后攥紧拳头表示赞同。  
“别算上我。”碰巧路过的神田被阿尔玛拽住后一脸嫌弃地用胳膊肘顶开他凑近的脑袋。

这天是难得的休息日，大家四散在教团各个场所用不同的方式放松自己：保养擦拭双刃长枪和六幻的阿尔玛跟优一时兴起又跑到树林里进行破坏力极大的蛮劲对打；熬夜看书刚起床的拉比在餐厅里消灭着大盘烤肉补充能量；被失控的科姆林浇了一身咖啡的亚连冲进浴室剥掉衣服忙着洗刷霉运；心情愉悦的利娜莉则趴在休息室的沙发上一边晃悠小腿一边翻看任务途中从法国带回来的女性杂志，她如猫咪般慵懒惬意的模样外加连衣裙上翩飞的蝴蝶花纹，让洒入几束阳光的休息室弥漫着夏日玫瑰园的味道。  
“利娜莉，在看什么呢？哇，你懂法语？”快要翻完厚厚一本的时候，正好路过而且浑身直冒热气的亚连用干毛巾擦着头发问道，他刚泡过澡脸蛋红扑扑的想去餐厅喝点冰饮，由于遵守绅士礼仪不宜赤膊，裹在身上的浴袍又闷出了新汗。  
“嘻嘻，只认得一点单词啦！你看这件蕾丝花边的丝绸裙子漂亮吗？还有这顶镶羽毛的帽子也很好看！这双高跟小皮鞋也超可爱对不对！”利娜莉坐起身来兴致勃勃地举高书本指着那几页上的绮丽画片让他鉴赏，振幅颇大的胳膊无意中甩开了连衣裙的细肩带，不过沉浸于新款时装魅力中的少女并没有察觉，倒是目睹细带滑落过程的少年不自然地转了转眼球，对方白皙无瑕的左肩和裸露面积略微扩大的前胸让他本来就发热的脸颊又烫了一点。  
“呃……嗯嗯！都很可爱呢！利娜莉你穿的话一定很好看！”亚连忙不迭地夸赞着这些自己完全一窍不通看不出差别的衣饰，余光瞥见一滴汗珠从她的锁骨下方滚落消失在起伏柔软的胸间，他不由得吞咽了一下口水，同时感觉自己喉结活动的声音响得可怕。  
“不行啦，这是舞会穿的礼服裙，很贵的！再说了，也没什么机会穿。”利娜莉原先欢快的语调降了下去，她随手撩回那根肩带，嘟起的粉唇仿佛新摘的樱桃，“能像现在这样穿穿普通的布裙都已经算难得了。”  
“利娜莉……”亚连捕捉到那双紫色眼睛中的失落，却不知道怎么安慰她才好。  
“哎呀，是我太贪心了，你别在意，不要这个表情啦！”利娜莉反过来宽慰着他，把杂志放到一旁抓起身边的小包掏出一堆糖果塞过去，“来，尝尝这个！我买了很多口味呢！”说着自己拆开一支棒棒糖放进嘴里还皱了皱眉头。  
亚连打量着倾倒在自己手上花花绿绿、种类繁多的玩意――葡萄、蜜瓜、草莓、甜橙、香桃、西瓜，突然灵光一闪睁大眼睛开始嚷嚷：“我想吃柠檬味的！可是没有诶。”  
鼓着右边腮帮的利娜莉疑惑地用手指在糖山里拨弄着：“咦？肿莫会呢？”又倒空了仅剩几枚方块巧克力的小包，依旧搜索失败，她有些抱歉地拿出嘴里那支嫩黄色的糖果：“糟糕，这好像是最后一支……”  
“不要紧，够我吃的。”亚连毫不介意地伸过头去含住细棍上那颗还未变小的糖球，“谢啦！我该回去换衣服了，今天真热呢。”  
望着他被汗水湿了半片后背的浴袍，利娜莉叹口气：“唉，当初真应该多买点的。好奇怪，我明明记得没有吃光啊？”  
她不知道的是，擅长出老千的男孩趁她不注意的空隙偷偷藏起了另外几个本该躺在手心的柠檬味糖果。

“我没中，呼――”  
“我有惊无险。”  
“我也是，差点擦边儿。”  
训练场上，约定好时间碰面的三个人围坐到一起，为暂时的平安松了口气。这几天是每个月都要经历的危险期，必须注意自己的言行举止，万一触动到利娜莉不稳定的情绪开关，那指不定会发生什么难以对付的事情。  
阿尔玛摆出讲鬼故事的架势：“哇――有一次超可怕的，我不小心把她的裙子跟我的衣服混一起拿去洗衣房洗了，她直接发动黑靴踩我耶！吓死我了，幸亏我体质好，不然早嗝屁了。”他心有余悸地拍拍胸口，“上一回被她掀翻还是好多年前呢，不过那是优栽赃陷害的，冤死我了。”  
拉比跟亚连一脸的嫌弃：“这回是你活该。”  
阿尔玛不服气：“我又不是故意的！再说只是跟背心短袖混在一起而已，又没有和……”察觉到气氛不对，他瞪大眼睛，“你们什么表情啦！都说了没有！没有！还有那件裙子她送给我了，你们就嫉妒吧！哼！”  
真的在嫉妒被黑靴踢和得到裙子这两项福利的拉比想赶紧终止阿尔玛的发言，不过他还是佯装无动于衷地托着下巴感慨：“五个月前那次，周六晚上，我从镇上回来途中碰巧用格雷姆录了罗密欧与朱丽叶的舞台剧，放给她看的时候哭得可真厉害，我左半边肩膀都湿透了。其实演员的演技挺一般的，而且剧情走向节奏也没啥新意……”  
阿尔玛和亚连想用口水把他整个人湿透：“碰巧？骗谁啊，你这个蓄谋已久的家伙。”  
拉比没注意两人的回应，那双放空的绿眼睛表明他已经沉浸在那晚的观影回忆中了。  
“不过当女孩子真的好辛苦啊，她有几次明明很难受的样子，但还是努力笑着跟我说话呢，要是能帮她分担一些就好了。”亚连用力揉着蒂姆叹息道，“之后因为啥来着揍了我几拳，不知道心情会不会好点儿，话说她的拳头比我预想的要有劲多了……”  
“对嘛，就是因为她生理期很辛苦所以咱们不小心中奖了也没事啦~”阿尔玛摆摆手示意这次的小会议也很圆满地达成一致。  
“生理期？”拎着木刀进来练习的优突然出声。  
“就这几天啊，你忘了吗？”三人的眼神统一表示着“笨蛋果然啥都记不住”。  
“嘁，有什么特别的，不是跟平时一样么，大呼小叫的吵得我头疼。”优晃着木刀走过去懒得理他们。  
三人不以为然地摇头，却发现他背后赫然贴着一张写了“我是便秘脸笨蛋”的纸，狂舞的大字略微透出点女孩子笔迹的娟秀。  
“还不是因为你平时也总惹她生气。”三个人无奈地耸耸肩，对望一下捂着肚子大笑起来。

安静的午休时间，拉比的房门被咣咣咣的敲响：“喂喂喂！兔子兔子！快起来快起来！”  
睡得正香的拉比瞬间惊醒，他抓抓乱爆炸的红发踉跄着扑到墙边开门打哈欠：“搞什么啊，我昨天很晚才睡诶……”  
冲进来的阿尔玛不由分说就开始扒他的睡衣，拉比惊叫着护胸：“哇啊啊啊你要做什么？！难道优还不够――”  
阿尔玛闻言收手嗤笑一声：“噫——你想得美！快换衣服跟我去食堂。”  
拉比不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药，好奇心驱使下只能听从他的指令。  
在餐厅桌边坐好，阿尔玛神秘兮兮地拿出一盒包装豪华的点心放到拉比面前。  
“巧克力蛋糕？”拉比揉着眼睛，“你明知道我喜欢烤肉。”  
阿尔玛摇摇手指：“少自作多情了，这是给莉娜的。”他高深莫测地笑了笑，“你来给她。”  
刚才还神志不清半死不活的拉比立马抖擞精神，盯着那盒蛋糕的绿眸闪过万千思绪：“难不成……你在里面下料了？”  
“嘿，领悟得挺快。”阿尔玛眨眨蓝眼睛，“迷情剂，服用后会爱上眼前距离最近的人，时效一天，副作用是相关记忆会模糊不清。就当是你之前帮我忙的谢礼啦~”  
“这玩意儿……保险吗？”拉比吞咽了一下口水。  
阿尔玛的目光变得深沉似海：“之前我跟优执行任务时候加了点在他荞麦面里头，那天的经历是我珍藏一生的宝物。”  
拉比放心了：“大恩不言谢！”端起蛋糕就去寻找目标。  
转了一大圈才到休息室发现正在哼着歌冲泡咖啡的人，拉比深呼吸两下强装镇定地走过去：“嗨，要一起来点下午茶吗？我弄到了很美味的新品噢！”  
听到“美味新品”的利娜莉眼睛发亮地转头笑道：“当然要！”  
拉比捂住胸口：老实点，别跳那么厉害！  
泡好一壶柠檬茶，两人坐下来拆开包装盒露出蛋糕真容，剔透的镜面慕斯和点缀的星星糖果让利娜莉开心地捧着脸：“看上去就很好吃！”  
拉比切蛋糕的手有些哆嗦，他庆幸对方沉浸于观摩分析新式甜点而没有注意到这边微妙的不自然。  
轰――隆――！！！  
惊人的爆炸响声和强烈的地板震动打破了渐入佳境的气氛，拉比心头一沉。  
利娜莉的嘴角还是上扬的，但紫色眼眸里已经没有丝毫笑意：“抱歉啊拉比，我去收拾哥哥，你先吃吧。”  
拉比苦笑着又点头又摇头：“嗯……啊，没事啦，我等你回来一起吃。”  
看她发动黑靴直接从窗户跃了出去，拉比失落地瘫在沙发上闭了眼睛。  
“嗷呜嗷呜~~~”  
肆无忌惮的咀嚼声传进耳朵，不知不觉打起瞌睡的拉比擦着口水睁眼，结果看到亚连正趴在桌边狼吞虎咽，原先盛着巧克力蛋糕的盘子只留下点儿残渣。  
“哟拉比，这个味道不错呢！”亚连鼓鼓囊囊的嘴巴发出含糊不清的声音。  
“嘎啊啊啊啊啊――――”拉比蹦起来拽住他的衣领，“谁让你吃了？！给我吐出来啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
亚连咽下嘴里的美味：“嗝――食堂被科姆林炸掉啦，我刚回教团都没来得及吃午饭差点饿死。”他不以为意地舔掉唇边的奶油，“别激动嘛，回头买一个还你，很贵的话我就破例去赌场玩两把好了。”  
拉比恼怒地使劲晃他的领子：“混蛋豆芽菜！你赔多少都没用！把刚才那个还我啊啊啊啊！！！”  
亚连被吵的有些受不了，他翻着白眼反驳道“我叫亚连”同时想掰开拉比激动的拳头，没想到两双手碰到一起时，亚连抱怨对方小气吝啬的骂骂咧咧突然变成了柔声细语：“拉比，你别生气了，是我不好，原谅我吧。”还抬起脸来用无辜的灰色大眼睛泪蒙蒙的望着气急败坏的人。  
拉比被这个巨变吓得赶紧甩手跌到地上：“呃诶――你发什么病噢？！”  
亚连凑过来无比关切地握住他的手：“你不要紧吧？摔痛了吗？”  
拉比只觉得全身汗毛直竖，瞥见桌上的蛋糕盒子他才反应过来：药效也太快了吧……  
“喂——沃克——食堂要维修快过来帮忙！”东张西望、不停呼喊的林克走了进来，“原来你在这儿啊，少吃一顿又不会死，别偷懒了――”  
“林克！你总是监察监察的很烦诶，今晚我和拉比一起睡，你去别的房间。”亚连一副被打扰的样子扬着下巴宣布道。  
望了望坐在地上紧挨在一起拉着手的两人，林克什么都没说，掏出工作记录本一边奋笔疾书一边退了出去。

“利娜莉，今天感觉怎么样？”护士长边问边用香波帮浴缸里的小女孩搓洗着长长的黑发。  
“体能训练很辛苦，研究室的叔叔们还是那么讨厌……”利娜莉往热水中沉下去一点吐着气泡，脸变瘪之后才浮上来喘气，“呼哈――不过我遇到了那两个新来的孩子！叫阿尔玛的小哥哥对我特别好，还分了蛋黄酱给我吃呢！”被热气蒸红的小脸显出笑意，“他说是刚从亚洲分部过来，以后还会跟我一起玩儿的！”  
护士长舀水冲洗掉浓厚的泡沫，为小女孩的快乐感到高兴：“那太好了！我听提耶多尔元帅说阿尔玛是个活泼的孩子，你们会成为好朋友的。”  
利娜莉托起水上漂着的一团泡沫吹出细小的雪花：“嗯嗯！不过另一个就阴沉多了，虽然长得很可爱，但总是一副不高兴的样子，瞪着眼睛好吓人。”她皱着眉头垮下嘴角故意模仿那副凶神恶煞的表情逗笑护士长，“可我撞见过她对阿尔哥哥笑呢，特别好看！然后看到我就又变回臭脸了，那个小姐姐是不是因为阿尔哥哥陪我玩所以吃醋了……？”得出这个猜想的小姑娘有些不好意思地卷着头发。  
“姐姐？哈哈哈，利娜莉搞错啦，小优是男孩子噢。”护士长笑呵呵地把大毛巾裹到她身上擦拭起来。  
“咦咦咦咦咦咦！？”她险些跌回水里。  
――――――  
“你们怎么啦？”利娜莉在身旁三个人面前晃着手，“故事听完了给点反应呀。”  
“呃……你、你以前从来没说过诶，我……还蛮惊讶的。”阿尔玛保持着诧异的表情，不过利娜莉身为旁观者对优做出的描述让他脸上还带了些得意。  
“因为当时觉得很丢脸嘛，才不会说呢。”利娜莉忍不住伸手去揪他的脸，“你跟优第一次见面时候如果不是光溜溜的说不定你也会把他当成女孩子的。”  
阿尔玛拍她的手：“胡说什么呢，我才不会咧。”  
亚连继续嚼起糯米团子：“哈，反正我是觉得那家伙跟‘女孩子’这个可爱的概念完全不沾边~”  
拉比笑得可开心了：“噢嚯~原来我不是唯一一个搞错的啊！哈哈哈哈那责任就不在我们咯，要怪就怪他那张脸啦！”  
“我的脸怎么了？”一把木刀伸过来戳在兔子背上。

“阿尔玛，跟我去训练场――”优懒洋洋地推开隔壁房间的门，看到桌前坐着的人闻声站起来之后他忍不住咂嘴，“唔呃――你搞什么啊？”  
阿尔玛对他的反应很是不满：“我不过是在做西语作业而已，你这什么态度！”  
优揉揉眉心：“我是说你为啥穿着那个。”  
阿尔玛不以为然地晃晃身体：“噢，这个啊，之前不小心把它跟我的衣服混洗了，莉娜一生气就给我啦，天热穿这个挺凉快的~”说着大喇喇地撩起裙摆抖了抖，“超透风的噢！”  
见他怡然自得的说着“哎呀幸好是宽松款的睡裙不然莉娜那个纤细的身材我还真套不上咧”，优的表情很是复杂：“原来你除了跟踪还有这个癖好……”  
阿尔玛把腰一叉：“说谁女装癖呢？我才没有！”他脱下裙子叠好再换上训练专用的背心和长裤，“话说你干嘛那么排斥啦，你那些和服不也差不多？而且我穿着总觉得有种很怀念的感觉。”  
优嗤笑道：“怀念？我可不记得你小时候有穿过裙子。”不过两人多次偷偷穿过大人的团服，长长的衣摆拖到地上，空出一半的袖子可以像水蛇的一样甩来甩去。  
阿尔玛拎起双刃长枪跟对方手里的六幻碰了碰：“唔，那大概是上辈子的事情？哈哈哈，管它的，走啦，今天我非赢你不可。”  
优关上房门翻了个白眼：“你想得美。”

晚餐后已经安静了很久的餐厅又有了声响，是小伙子们泡完澡后吵吵闹闹地过来喝冰饮降温。  
正在箱子堆中间忙碌的杰里非常迅速地给他们准备好了平时喜欢点的饮料。  
“杰里桑，需要我们帮忙吗？”喝完了芒果露的亚连一边嚼着附赠的点心一边撸袖子打算报答美味的加餐。  
“不用不用，就是翻些旧东西，已经找到了。”杰里摆摆手让他们坐回去，接着又端了盘零食凑到他们旁边，“男孩们男孩们，有好东西给你们看哟。”  
被吊起胃口的几个人赶紧让出位置，四双眼睛好奇地盯着杰里掏出个老旧的格雷姆拍拍打打一阵后放出略微模糊还间隙闪过雪花的画面。  
一个穿着猫咪连体睡衣的小女孩正津津有味地吃着巧克力蛋糕，拿着一堆粉嫩嫩布料在镜头里来回走动的人则是年轻了十岁的杰里。  
“利娜莉，蛋糕好吃吗？”  
“恩！好吃！谢谢杰里叔叔。”小利娜莉奶声奶气地道着谢，头顶的猫耳朵因为点头的动作微微摇晃，亚连和拉比互相搀扶了一下才没有倒下去，阿尔玛和神田对此投以不屑的目光。  
“我看看，今天试穿这件好不好？”杰里从一摞衣服里选出最精致的一件——公主样式的白色连衣裙蓬蓬的有很多层，背后还缝了一对硬纱做的小翅膀。  
“哇——真好看！”蛋糕瞬间被小利娜莉冷落，她跳下椅子接过裙子转了好几个圈才跑到镜头外。  
阿尔玛趁这个空档捏了捏亚连和拉比的脸:“等会儿你们可要挺住。”  
当小小的白色身影又冲回镜头里时，受到冲击的两人狠狠拧着阿尔玛和神田的胳膊:“所以你俩一直都……可恶啊啊啊啊啊！”  
“利娜莉真可爱！好像小仙子噢！”对自己的手艺如此合适感到无比满意的杰里抱着小女孩来了个举高高，逗得她咯咯直笑。  
“杰里叔叔，这是婚纱吗？我跟阿尔哥哥他们一起看画册的时候见到西方新娘子也是这样穿的。”小利娜莉边问边扭着腰想看到自己身后的翅膀。  
“恩……这个不算婚纱啦，不过利娜莉要是想穿我可以帮你做的。”杰里的眼中燃起母爱的火焰，同时又有些隐秘的警觉，“利娜莉，如果要从那两个小坏蛋里选一个结婚，你选哪个呀？”  
小利娜莉还沉浸在新衣服的喜悦里不停地提抖着裙摆:“当然选阿尔哥哥啦！我才不要和优哥哥那样的人结婚呢，整天都摆着臭脸。”  
看到这儿，桌边观影的几人拼命忍住笑，只有被批评的那个人皱起鼻子哼了一声。  
“而且啊，阿尔哥哥特别好，跟他结婚的人一定会很幸福的。”小利娜莉认认真真地做出总结。  
亚连和拉比的眼神都能杀人了。  
“嘻，怕什么啊，反正我也不会跟你们抢。”阿尔玛随意安抚了一句，然后笑眯眯地搂住身边的人在他不情不愿却又带着些微欢愉的脸上亲了一口。

“莉娜，我们回来啦！”刚碰面阿尔玛就冲过去给久别的小妹妹一个大大的拥抱，顺便把呆立旁观的弟兄也拽过来圈到一起，“优你这家伙热情点嘛！有什么好害羞的。”  
抱着两个从任务中平安归来的小哥哥，利娜莉心里悬了多日的巨石终于轻缓落地，本想着他们肯定会像往常一样带着自己到处疯玩作为这些天缺席的补偿，没想到他们却磕磕绊绊地找个理由搪塞着跑开了。  
一起听故事、一起睡午觉这样的传统活动也被莫名其妙地搁置，鬼鬼祟祟的两人甚至连房间都不让她进去，撅着嘴的利娜莉重重地把叉子戳到苹果派上，然后挑起一块狠狠咬了一口。  
“呀，怎么啦小公主？”坐在旁边开发新食谱的杰里很有兴趣地问道。  
“莉娜不开心！”利娜莉哚哚哚地敲着桌子，“阿尔哥哥和优哥哥肯定有事情瞒着莉娜。”  
“哈哈哈，男孩子的脑袋里全是乱跑的怪兽！利娜莉有没有问他们在做什么？”  
“问了他们也不说，优哥哥就算了，阿尔哥哥居然也这样，哼！”  
“来来来，我教你一招，利娜莉知道什么是潜入吗？”  
“潜入？”  
……  
利娜莉在洗澡时间偷偷溜进了男生的空房间，当然是杰里提供的实时情报还积极赞助了备用钥匙。  
并排的小床中间原先一直是堆放零食的圣地，现在却摆着个可疑的巨大纸箱，问题一定出在这里！  
秘密即将揭晓的气氛让利娜莉有点紧张，她咽了下口水蹑手蹑脚地走到纸箱边上，小手伸过去掀开箱盖——  
“喵～莉娜生日快乐！”  
箱子里挤成一团的两人对她发出走样的猫叫，看到他俩头上戴着的猫耳发箍和脸上画着的猫咪胡须，之前还气呼呼的利娜莉忍不住笑了：“搞什么啊，像笨蛋一样。”  
“喵喵喵，这是礼物哟！”尽管是不入流的魔术戏法，但他俩同时从毛茸茸的猫咪套装里变出小猫咪时，利娜莉还是发出了喜悦的尖叫。  
“给我的？真的吗？两只都是？天呐！我在做梦对不对？”欣喜若狂的小姑娘一手搂住一个小毛球拢到怀里蹭着它们柔软的皮毛。  
“我可以抱着它们睡觉吗？我可以给它们起名字吗？我可以带它们出去玩儿吗？”被亲吻爱抚着的小猫崽困惑地细声叫着，惹得利娜莉眼泪都快流出来了。  
“莉娜，喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢……呜呜呜……谢谢阿尔哥哥，谢谢优哥哥……这是最好的礼物呜呜呜……”  
“要叫什么名字呢？”  
“呜……蛋黄酱……荞麦面……”  
“傻丫头，怎么不取个好听点的名儿。”  
“不管！我就要叫这个，不改了！”  
阿尔玛笑嘻嘻地摸着利娜莉的小脑袋顺便跟撑着下巴浅笑的优碰了个拳——“我们果然是全世界的哥哥标杆！”  
……  
“莉娜，吃点心咯～是你喜欢的巧克力蛋糕噢！”  
“等会儿，我要先去准备猫粮！”  
“莉娜，要听故事吗？有新的童话书哟！”  
“没空！蛋黄酱生病了，我得带它去找护士长看看！”  
“莉娜，太阳这么好我们上树屋玩儿吧！”  
“嗯？你们自己去啦，荞麦面在我腿上睡觉呢。”

……

“所以你们讲这个的目的是什么？”  
“想来个下马威？以为我们会怕么？”  
“不就是多了几年而已，我们努努力就能追平。”  
“然后轻而易举地超越你们！”  
亚连和拉比气势汹汹、坚定自信地向对面正沉浸在美好回忆里的两人叫嚣挑衅。  
阿尔玛和神田咧着嘴角毫不掩饰满是嘲讽的笑：“呵，就凭你俩？今年肯定也只有被我们碾压的份儿。”

双方剑拔弩张之际，瑞巴班长的指令响了起来：“全体注意！蛋糕和蜡烛已经就位！目标刚刚进入教团，还有44秒到达餐厅！大家做好准备！我关灯啦！”  
通明敞亮的空间陷入了黑暗，欢乐细碎的低语嬉笑渐渐趋于沉寂。  
一阵轻巧的脚步声之后，熟悉清丽的少女音带着明显的疑惑：“咦，没有人在吗？”

阿尔玛的生日宴每年都称得上光怪陆离，主要是这孩子太能折腾了，而大家又很难拒绝寿星的请求，所以一般情况下都会满足他的任性提议。再说了，连最硬的石头神田优都能被他磨化掉，普通人更是不在话下。于是晚上宴会开始的时候，到场的人都穿了自己平日里绝不会穿的服装——这次的主题是反串。  
“哇噢——！优你这样真好看！”一袭火红佛朗明哥舞裙的阿尔玛拎起宽大的裙摆来回抖动，眼睛放光地扑过去粘到他身上。表情阴沉的神田只穿了简单的浴衣，略显梦幻的淡粉配色跟樱花图案，和他披散下来的长发极为相衬，肯定是没日没夜被阿尔玛的唠叨和哭闹给烦怕了才做出的妥协。  
“麻烦鬼，尽想些蠢透的点子。”神田不满地垮着脸，伸手挡住阿尔玛凑过来的嘴巴。如果屏蔽掉他咬牙切齿的声音，从背面看去倒是挺像庆典上没等到人而闹脾气的少女。  
“哎，反正是娱乐嘛，有什么关系撒~”身上飘着细肩带波西米亚长裙的拉比大喇喇地宽慰道，丁零当啷缀满手镯的胳膊箍着亚连的脖子，后者则是简单的麻布短裙和印花衬衣，头上戴了紫色小雏菊编成的花冠，好像刚从乡间散步回来一样。  
亚连拿出淑女的架子教导拉比：“动作别这么粗鲁，脚不要分那么开。”拉比假装没听到：“亚连，你不是应该打扮成英国贵族千金吗？我记得当时表里还列了裙撑呢！”  
亚连摆摆手：“别提了，经费紧缺.....”  
“晚上好，小姐们真可爱。”精致裁剪的黑色燕尾服在一堆鲜丽的裙装中格外显眼，将短发梳成背头的利娜莉把手放在胸前向他们行了个绅士礼。  
少年们脸上多了一丝微妙的红晕。  
迈着猫步的科穆伊冲过来挤开众人朝她撒娇：“我呢我呢？”望着他身上裹的高叉刺绣旗袍，利娜莉用白手套擦擦额角的汗：“姐姐也很有魅力....”  
“来抽签分配舞伴啦！”闹哄哄地吃完了丰盛的晚餐，微醺的众人兴致高昂地从纸团堆里摸出自己的那份，不知道会分派到哪一个舞伴的刺激感与紧张感弥漫在空气中。  
展开纸条看了看，利娜莉微笑着走到神田面前伸出手：“美丽的樱花少女，请和我跳支舞吧。”  
神田的脸几乎扭曲成了一幅抽象画。  
阿尔玛和亚连揉着手里的纸球失望地抬头看向对方：“真是活见鬼......”  
餐厅中间空出的圈子里，利娜莉体贴地引导着舞伴的步伐，不过看神田越来越接近火山爆发的表情，肯定是她抱着恶作剧的心态说了各种火上浇油的甜言蜜语。  
越来越多的人或高兴或沮丧地加入进来，舞池愈发热闹了。套着奥地利紧身裙也依旧镇定的马力安抚穿了背带长裤还险些绊倒的米兰达不要紧张；一身宫廷骑士服的艾米莉亚强摁着被塞进公主纱裙的蒂莫西不让他逃跑；林克和护士长的舞步十分一致，两人的表情都严肃而认真，丝毫没有因为互换了监察官制服和医护围裙装而感到窘迫。  
再就是鼓着脸的阿尔玛撒气一样牵着亚连的手拼命绕圈，亚连则是接二连三猛踩他的脚作为报复，虽然肢体动作又忙又乱，但两人的目光牢牢集中在利娜莉和神田那里。  
发现还有第三道目光汇聚过来，他俩恼怒地循向来源——是拉比安安静静地坐在边上撑着下巴看往同一处，抽到他的签却被拒绝的科姆林在角落里伤心地灌着汽油。  
实在忍受不了糟糕的舞伴，阿尔玛和亚连互相推搡抱怨着退了出来，走到拉比面前时他俩忍不住发出疑问：“喂，你怎么啦？”按道理来说，他就算比这两人还要抓狂也不奇怪。  
“恩？什么？”过了好几秒拉比才应了一声，但视线仍旧锁定在舞池中间那对人身上，拉比看都没有看战友一眼，“很美不是吗？”  
阿尔玛和亚连交换了一个复杂的眼神：这家伙有点危险啊。

舞会一直闹到深夜，喝醉的大家都累瘫在沙发上东倒西歪地睡着了，还算清醒的神田架着阿尔玛回房间。枕在肩膀上的脑袋呼吸有些粗重，发红的皮肤显得鼻梁处的伤疤更加明显了。就在舞会中间的时候，利娜莉把头上系了蝴蝶结丝带的神田推到阿尔玛面前：“生日快乐阿尔玛！这是额外的礼物哟！”然后阿尔玛露出了小孩子实现圣诞心愿时才有的表情，兴奋地拽着优跳了一曲又一曲，顺便喝光了所有的龙舌兰。过量的高浓度酒精加上满溢出来的喜悦，本应不醉的第二驱魔师适时地发起了酒疯，嘿嘿傻笑着逮人就亲。起初被绑在椅子上的科穆依还幸灾乐祸地看着男同胞们被强吻后一脸的懵然错愕，但下一秒阿尔玛搂住利娜莉亲了她的脸颊之后，他就撑爆了身上的旗袍和麻绳怒吼着开出科姆林XT不顾一切地狂轰乱炸起来。  
“唉，你这家伙真会惹事。”神田回想着刚才天崩地裂的闹剧，无奈地把往下滑了点儿的人往上提了提，比小时候重多了。  
“优....咦？舞会呢？”阿尔玛半睁着眼睛口齿不清地问道。  
“结束了，回去睡觉。”见他不记得自己闯的祸，神田没声好气。  
“嘻嘻....你跟我一起？”阿尔玛吃吃地笑起来。  
“自己睡，又不是小孩子了。”神田瞪向阿尔玛，结果发现他脸上全是泪水。  
“喂，你哭什么啊？”【只不过是拒绝陪睡而已，至于吗】神田在心里嘀咕。  
“不是啦....哎，我、我是......”阿尔玛也有些惊讶，他抹了抹脸盯住神田，还在不停冒着水珠的蓝眼睛印出对方粉色的身影，短暂的寂静后阿尔玛抱住神田大哭起来：“优....我喜欢优，喜欢大家，喜欢现在的生活，虽然也有痛苦的时候，但是你们一直陪在我身边。”他抽噎喘息着努力自控，结果却哭得更厉害了， “尤其今天，非常...非常幸福，幸福到我在想这会不会只是一场梦，等我醒了，所有一切都会消失......”  
【啊，大概又做了乱七八糟的噩梦吧，之前是变成恶魔和自己厮杀，现在是这个吗】神田隐约意识到缘由，叹了口气拍拍他的后背：“我不是在这儿么，你就别胡思乱想了。”  
“呜呜呜.....嗯、嗯。”阿尔玛搂紧了他哽咽着答应道，神田察觉出从小听到大的哭声慢慢从苦恼转为心安才松了口气。  
反正他爱哭的毛病这辈子是改不掉了，衣服也一如惯例糊上了眼泪鼻涕，用手使劲揉了揉那丛乱蓬蓬的头发，神田咧嘴笑出声来：  
“笨蛋阿尔玛。”

西伯利亚的冬天冷得不像人间，冰雪的地狱大概也就是这番模样吧。  
没人知道阿尔玛在寂寥的墓园里站了多久，他穿着破烂不堪的团服，身上满是凝固的赤黑色血迹，纹丝不动的的头顶和肩膀已经盖了一层厚厚的积雪。虽然在完成任务后以最快速度奔赴了过来，他还是没有赶上优的葬礼。  
向黄昏靠拢的天色越来越暗，这具雕塑呆滞地扯了扯干裂的嘴角:“搞什么，我一直以为咱俩是不死之身呢，结果还是会完蛋的啊。”他费力地弯曲冻僵的膝关节跪到地上，冰冷的手指略显迟缓地摩挲着墓碑上镌刻的文字，“怎么说呢，总觉得有些不甘心？我们可是第二驱魔师啊，就这么死了还真是丢脸。”叹息着皱了皱浓眉，蓝色眼睛透出一股空洞:“你这个阴沉男不是很能打的吗？你不是号称战无不胜的吗？你不是说六幻比我的双刃枪厉害的吗？你…你不是说过你不会死的吗？”  
原先的喃喃自语骤然变成歇斯底里的怒吼:“你不是说在找到她之前都不会死的吗？！你还没有找到她啊！你怎么可以允许自己死掉？！骗子！撒谎！耍赖！给我活过来啊！”  
就像个药物失效冲出束缚的疯子，阿尔玛不顾一切地抓挖起面前硬如钢铁的冻土，嘴里不断嘶吼着因绝望而混乱纠缠的语句，似乎在期盼着对方能破土而出狠狠地回骂过来，就像平日里每次被自己的黏腻烦到而恼火抱怨一样。然而，什么回应都没有，只剩刺骨凛冽的北风灌进耳朵啃噬着鼓膜。指甲劈断、皮肉绽开，温热的血液滴落下来，在碎土块外面覆盖了一层红色的薄冰。  
“活过来啊！活过来啊……优……求你活过来……没有你的未来……我……”肆虐的眼泪流过面颊，阿尔玛伸手胡乱抹了一下，血浆和尘泥在他脸上涂出一张小丑的面具，带着无比扭曲的笑容。  
掘到目标所在的深度后，他停下手真的笑了——躺在狭窄空间里的并不是安睡于棺椁的尸体，而是一个小小的方盒，小得只能盛下一枚心脏。  
几近断裂的手指战栗着捧过那个轻得仿佛不存在的盒子，怕弄碎珍稀瓷器般小心翼翼地将它拢进怀里，阿尔玛抽泣着低语:“不过……现在你彻底属于我了，优。”

————————————————————————————————————

下面就是原著正篇剧情的故事、

利娜莉已经背熟九九乘法表了，神田还在头疼加减法的运算题。  
下课之后利娜莉拿着零食来找神田：“优哥哥，我们去玩儿吧！”  
神田啃着铅笔头：“没空，我还有作业要写。”  
利娜莉看看练习册：“这个很简单呀！要不要我帮你？”  
铅笔被咔嘣一声咬碎了，神田爆着青筋一句话不说吭哧吭哧做题目。  
利娜莉很扫兴地趴在他床上看童话书、玩洋娃娃。  
第二天老师表扬了神田：“很好！有进步！对了一半以上！”神田忍不住得意地哼了一声。  
然后老师向利娜莉叹气：“这次没有全对，错了两道题哟。”利娜莉耸耸小肩膀表示惋惜。  
神田把作业本一摔。

天气干燥休息室里面利娜莉在涂护手霜，  
一不小心挤多了，就让旁边的亚连拉比把手伸出来先后抹了一些在他俩手背上，笑眯眯的“味道好闻吧，是薰衣草噢”，  
最边上的神田拧了眉毛条件反射跟着一起伸出手，  
利娜莉一转身坐回位置上“神田你用不着啦”。  
满脸幸福红晕的亚连拉比在旁边幸灾乐祸搓手挑眉“你没有你没有~”。

最近突然升温，  
利娜莉用发带帮亚连拉比在后脑勺偏低的位置扎了毛笔头一样的小辫儿，  
这样露出脖子就不会那么热了。  
她自己的头发还很短所以总觉得有些失落，  
于是拿着粉色蝴蝶结缎带给正在坐禅瞌睡的神田绑了双马尾。

结束了方舟危机返回教团后的几天，利娜莉感觉休息的差不多了，便习惯性地冲了咖啡准备送到科学班去。端着餐盘路过娱乐室，玻璃幕墙上掠过一道纤瘦的身影，已经走到楼梯的利娜莉停顿了一下，又倒回去那个映出自己轮廓的地方。  
“唉，长得真慢......”她有些懊恼的甩甩脑袋，墨色的短发几乎纹丝不动。  
远处传来嬉笑的人声，利娜莉像做了亏心事一样连忙躲到柱子后面。  
“所以说啊，优，你跟那个甜食诺亚打完之后团服都烧烂了一半，怎么头发却一根都没少？”  
“哼，关你什么事。”  
“别这么冷淡嘛，优的秀发安然无恙我可高兴了！不过你这个特异功能如果分一半给利娜莉该多好啊！可惜她那么漂亮的长发....”  
“有关系吗？不管变成什么样都是利娜莉啊，而且现在短发也一样可爱。”  
“嘻，亚连你这小子越来越会说话了，果然深得我真传。”  
“放手拉比，要搭肩去搭神田。还有我只是说出事实而已。”  
吵吵闹闹的声音渐渐传远，利娜莉蹲下身把通红发热的脸蛋埋到膝盖间。

“利娜莉，你好高噢。”拉比踮起脚尖，红色头发的顶端只能勉强达到少女的肩膀。  
“嘻嘻，这下换你仰头看我了，拉比。”利娜莉捂着嘴笑个不停。  
“嗯......现在我比你小咯，”红毛小朋友把手背在脑袋后面，若有所思地冒出一句， “叫我拉比君嘛。”  
“咦？好呀，”安慰着长了兔耳的熊猫书翁，利娜莉欣然同意这个小要求，“拉——”  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊——”  
哗啦哗啦。  
一箱翻飞的杂物扑了过来，紧跟着是米兰达恨不得切腹自尽的道歉“对不起对不起对不起！”  
“喵？”利娜莉和书翁有些迟疑地在满地狼藉中发出声音。  
没有听到那个完整的称呼，而且亚连抢先牵着利娜莉的手站起身，拉比哀怨的小脸像充气囊一样鼓得更圆了。

变小药系列：

A.  
清晨，亚连和拉比路过休息室的时候都以为自己出现了幻觉：一个小女孩正给歪坐在沙发上的神田梳头发。  
两人连忙揉揉眼睛：墨绿色的短发、紫色的眼瞳、松松垮垮罩在身上的宽大衣裙——原来那是变小的利娜莉，看来科学班的恶作剧药剂还没有彻底销毁。  
“优！你这家伙居然？！”拉比冲上前质问起来，亚连嗅出点不对劲：他是想说“居然给利娜莉下药”还是想说“居然没喊上我”？  
“利娜莉，你感觉还好吗？”担心药剂会有副作用，亚连凑过去关切地询问道。  
没想到的是，利娜莉并没有像对神田那样亲密地回应两人，而是刷的一下躲到了沙发后面，大眼睛扑闪着，带了明显的防备和怯懦，她还紧紧拽着神田的手，简直把他当成了护身符。  
感到隔阂的亚连和拉比不解地瞪向神田：“怎么回事？”  
神田揉着被弯曲过度的手臂向她嘀咕 ： “喂，会断掉的。”这视而不见让两人非常不满，神田只好一脸不耐烦地搭腔：“看不出来么？她除了身体变小，心智记忆也退到小时候了，”突然他的神色和语气都添了一丝得意，“所以，她现在不认识你俩。”  
既是家人又是挚友的利娜莉就这样不认识自己了，晴天霹雳大概是亚连和拉比此刻最强烈的感想，能目睹她小时候的可爱模样固然开心，可是这个代价实在过于惨重。  
“利娜莉，真的一点都不记得我了吗？”拉比不死心，他笑眯眯地贴过去，“我是拉比啊，优总是叫我‘兔子’，我们一起在图书室里看了好多书，还用我的大锤小锤去过很多地方，你有没有想起来一点儿？”  
红毛傻瓜激动的样子有些张牙舞爪，小利娜莉被吓得更加畏缩地躲进去一些：“我不知道。”末了还补上一刀：“才没有你这样的兔子呢。”  
“呜哇哇我被利娜莉讨厌了呜呜呜——”拉比绝望地干嚎起来，他瘫在地上拽住神田的大腿，“都是优你的错啊啊啊！”  
神田十分嫌弃地用膝盖把他往旁边顶开：“莉娜，你记住，这笨蛋叫兔子，是个痴汉，你叫他痴兔就行了。来，喊喊看。”  
“痴——”小朋友有样学样。  
“别教她这种东西啊混蛋！”愤恨二人组异口同声地阻止道。  
“不对啊优！”拉比似乎想到了什么， “ 她看到你现在的模样不会觉得奇怪吗？”  
神田不以为然：“我跟她说教团给我用了变成大人的药。”  
拉比快咬碎手绢了：“而且她也相信了是吧？优你这家伙.......”  
一旁的亚连打算另辟蹊径，他拿出一支糯米团子伸过去：“要吃吗？我叫亚连，利娜莉可不可以和我做朋友呢？”  
小姑娘从沙发后面探出小脑袋，她盯着微笑的亚连看了看，小手有点犹豫地抬高了一点儿，神田“嘁”了一声猛地站起来。  
“神田哥哥———”小利娜莉紧张地拉住他，生怕他丢下自己走掉，那声软糯的称呼刺激的亚连拉比怒火中烧。  
成功了，神田暗自笑了一下，“我去拿巧克力蛋糕，在这儿等我。”他向不安的小朋友解释道。  
利娜莉还是抓着他的手不放。  
“不想吃？”  
“想吃。”  
“那你放手让我去拿。”  
“唔.......”委屈的小人儿把神田的大手攥得更紧了。  
“啊真没办法，”神田装模作样叹了口气弯腰把她抱起来，“我带你一起去。”  
“恩！”小利娜莉搂住神田的脖子破涕为笑。  
亚连和拉比再也忍不住了：  
“科穆伊室长！！！！”

分吃巧克力蛋糕的时候，亚连和拉比都抢在神田前面把自己那份的草莓给了利娜莉，所以小朋友不再戒备拘谨，结果还没聊几句，他们就被科学班请去干活，只能眼睁睁看着她一脸孤单地挥着小手“我在这儿等大哥哥们回来噢。”  
中午饭点，总算干完一堆杂活儿的两人争分夺秒往休息室冲去。  
亚连手上捧着色彩缤纷的小点心，拉比怀里抱了动物布偶和洋娃娃，对视一番后两人露出亦敌亦友的表情。  
“利娜莉！让你久等啦！”踏入目标所在的空间后，两人齐刷刷地呼喊，期盼带泪的小妹妹扑上来抱住自己露出笑容。  
然而想象并没有成真。  
“嘘——”沙发上的利娜莉竖起手指努努嘴巴示意他俩安静。  
她放下手，摸了摸正枕在自己腿上睡觉的神田的长发，准确的说，是在抚摸从长发里冒出来的猫耳朵。  
Σ(っ °Д °;)っ   
精心准备的礼物稀里哗啦落了一地。  
“怎、怎么回事？”呆呆望着眼前所见，两人话都说不利索了。  
“唔，神田哥哥不知道喝了什么，突然就变成猫了，还会喵喵叫呢，很可爱噢！”利娜莉兴致勃勃地描述着，小手在熟睡之人的下巴处来回挠了挠，惹得他发出满意的呼噜声。  
“科学班的药真是后患无穷.......”亚连和拉比打个寒噤，觉得走到哪儿都要多加小心。  
“噢！”拉比灵光一闪，兔子一样窜了出去，他跑回来的时候，手里多了袋东西。  
可能是闻到了味道，神田抖动着猫耳朵睁开眼睛。  
“诶嘿嘿，不愧是优，嗅觉真敏锐。”拉比窃笑着从袋子里捏出一条小鱼干，伸到他面前来回晃悠，“要吃吗？”  
“嘁。”细长的蓝眼睛眯成一条缝，神田挥手把拉比抓着的鱼干一掌拍飞。  
“呃，不喜欢这个？难道应该端荞麦面过来？”望着那条抛物线，拉比揉着被扇肿的手背思索道。  
“没有啊，他很喜欢。”亚连指指前面，神田正一条接一条地吞吃着利娜莉喂过去的小鱼干，略显滑稽的咀嚼声和喵呜声跟他的外貌形成强烈的反差。  
“这家伙....”拉比丧气地揪扯着头上的发带，亚连则坏笑着拍了拍蒂姆：“要全部录下来哟。”  
解决完了所有鱼干，神田窝在沙发里餍足地舔着嘴唇。  
“很好吃对吧？”利娜莉笑眯眯地揉捏着他弯成爪型的大手，好像那里有看不见的软绵肉垫一样。  
神田停下洗脸的动作歪头看了看这个小不点，黑色的猫尾巴甩动几下，他低身舔了舔那张粉嫩的圆脸。  
“嘎——！！！”本来在一旁边看戏边打小算盘的亚连怪叫着冲上前和神田厮打起来。  
拉比赶紧把利娜莉抱离战场，他轻声安抚着被吓到的小姑娘，白发黑毛四处飘飞，恼怒的嘶吼声和叫骂声此起彼伏，拉比斜着绿眼瞥了瞥对自己露出鄙夷神色的蒂姆：“渔翁得利有什么错？”

B.  
拉比误喝了科学班的药，肉体心智记忆都退到少儿期，就跟着书翁在教团里重新认识大家。  
指着亚连：“啥啊你才15岁？都满头白发了诶！”  
指着林克：“你额头上的两颗痣好奇怪噢，特意画上去的？”  
指着神田：“哇！东洋人！真少见！你那是真刀吗？”  
三人很不爽，但不能出手揍小孩。  
这时候利娜莉端着咖啡路过，小拉比眼睛一亮把怀里的六幻蒂姆纸符往沙发上一丢追了过去：“大姐姐我来帮你吧！”  
三人翻白眼――这点真是没变。  
午休时间，小拉比神秘兮兮地把利娜莉约到僻静的角落，比对方矮一个头，所以他非常努力地踮脚伸手壁咚：“大姐姐，跟我交往吧！”  
利娜莉觉得小孩子状态的拉比很好玩很可爱就笑着答应“好呀”。  
蹲在边上偷看的三人看小兔子开心地拉着利娜莉的手转圈欢呼，不禁感慨：小时候倒是挺敢的，长大之后反而变怂了。  
亚连拍拍蒂姆：“都录下来了吧？回头他就没法赖账了哼哼哼~”  
神田林克：“……”

C.  
这次中招变小的是亚连，显然从未吸取教训的科学班还是不负责任地把危险药品到处乱放。  
望着衣服垮在身上迷茫四顾的小朋友，拉比一点儿都不担心：“没事啦没事啦，喂，亚连，还认得我么？”  
小亚连歪着头嘟嘴：“谁啊，你是海盗？”伸出的小手掀开他的衣袖和裤角，“耶？你怎么没有装钩子和假腿？还有你的剑跟鹦鹉呢？”  
拉比爆笑出来：“哈哈哈哈哈优你看他好傻嘎哈哈哈哈把我当成海盗诶！”  
“这下更豆芽菜了。”神田的语气里难得带了点幸灾乐祸。  
“我叫亚连！你的表情好奇怪噢，是便秘吗？”小亚连毫不客气地回击。  
拉比赶紧使出全力拦住瞬间暴怒的人免得小孩被揍扁：“哎哎哎你别冲动嘛！优！优！优哥算了算了！”围观群众则齐刷刷地后退三步。  
“你们吵什么呢？”被闹哄哄的声音吸引过来的利娜莉看到大人堆里的小亚连之后发出呼声：“呀！好可爱！”  
小亚连速度极快地扑过去抱住利娜莉的腰：“呜呜呜大姐姐――”小脸埋在她肚子上抽泣了一阵，然后扬起头眨巴着盈满泪水的灰色大眼睛无比委屈地哼唧道，“大姐姐，那个蓝头发哥哥好凶好可怕噢！他想揍我呢嘤嘤嘤――”  
被抱住的利娜莉呆了一下“咦？茶色的头发好像小熊……”，回神之后擦掉他的眼泪轻声安抚道：“乖噢乖噢，别怕，有我在他不敢揍你的。”她柔和的目光转向神田之后立马变得凛冽，“神田，你会跟他好好相处的对吧？”  
神田推开拉比冷哼一声，刚准备走马尾就被一把拽住：“我在问你话呢。”  
“烦死了！我才懒得碰他！”得到保证后利娜莉才松手，神田几乎一步踩碎一块地砖的走了出去。  
“哇――大姐姐好厉害！”小亚连露出无比崇拜的表情，腹部突然传出“咕噜咕噜”的声响，他不好意思地笑起来，“啊哈哈安心之后肚子就会饿呢~”  
利娜莉笑眯眯地摸摸他的头：“走，我带你去吃大餐！”  
“好耶！大餐！”小亚连开心地欢呼起来，紧跟着生怕自己会走丢一样牵住她的手。  
捏了捏那只暖烘烘的小肉手，利娜莉寻思着要不要搞来一套小熊公仔的衣服给他穿上。  
众人觉得可以放心了就四散而去，唯有拉比停在原地握紧了拳头，虽说只有短短的闪隙，但他刚才确实看到天真无邪的小朋友脸上掠过出老千少年才有的神情。

D.  
本以为药剂已经全部销毁了，没想到风波平息一阵子后的某天神田也没能幸免于难。

他在缭绕的烟雾里变成小孩之后呆立了几秒，皱着眉头环顾四周打量了一圈旁边的人。

大家等着小朋友吐出一些少儿不宜的词汇，结果他提着挂在身上过长的衣服一溜烟跑走了。

绕教团转了好几圈，小神田瞪着沿路遇到的每一个人，脸上的神色越来越难看，最后在会议室附近隐约看到了熟悉的金发，如释重负的小神田加速冲过去揪住正在和科穆伊辩论的巴克支部长：“喂！埃德加！诶你怎么变矮了？”更加困惑的小人暴躁地卷着身上过大的衣服，连炮珠似的嘴巴根本不给对方插话的机会，“这什么鬼地方？你们搞什么名堂？为什么只有我在这儿？阿尔玛人呢？”

蒂莫西的欢迎会上，很久没有开party的众人逮住难得的机会纵情欢笑、放飞自我。  
“可恶！为什么那小子就有教团帮他负担赔偿金？！嗝、老子却一文钱都捞不到？！”喷着酒气的亚连发动神之道化一掌拍散了倒霉的桌子。  
见他面前放着个可疑的空杯，从欢愉气氛中惊醒的科学班和探索队员们都冒出了冷汗: 坏啦，谁把饮料偷换成烈酒的？！  
“师匠.....不对！库洛斯你这个混蛋！嗝、还给我无上限的增加账单？！见鬼去吧！”白发醉汉晃悠着身子对宴会厅的墙壁和支柱发起了攻击，咣咣咣、轰轰轰，粉尘和碎石开始抖落下来。  
“拦住他赶紧拦住他！”  
“住、住手啊亚连！”  
“居然把他们扔出去了？！”  
“可恶！拉比和神田人呢？！”  
“哇要塌了快跑！”  
根本制止不了暴走的驱魔师，众人哭爹喊娘的纷纷逃难。  
“咦？谁在那儿....？”抓碎了无辜的壁柜和沙发后，亚连醉醺醺的眼睛瞟见角落里坐着个人，他打着酒嗝凑上去看了看，是利娜莉。  
她脸上有一抹淡淡的红晕，轻微的呼吸里带着点烈酒的味道，是喝醉了才睡着的。  
刷啦刷啦——  
无数条道化之带飞快地窜出去把鸡飞狗跳的众人结结实实捆了个牢，还无一遗漏的封住了嘴巴。  
“嘘——吵死了你们，没看见利娜莉在睡觉吗。”压低声音、义正言辞的教训着受害者们，亚连轻轻坐下来把披风盖到少女肩头。

圣诞节本该是最热闹的一天，晚上的宴会也充满了大家的欢声笑语，但这些竭力表现出的牵强粉饰实在掩盖不了那股暗涌的失落——当天上午意外中断通讯的利娜莉还没有回来。  
稀稀落落地唱完了生日歌，驱魔师、科学班和探索队员们都纷纷给亚连送上礼物和祝福。  
寿星脸颊发热的接过礼物不停道谢，轮到科穆伊的时候，亚连不免有些手足无措。  
“没事的，利娜莉一定在赶回来的路上，”科穆伊咧嘴笑了笑摸摸他的头 ，“她可不想错过亚连的生日会。”  
“嗯！时间还早，肯定来得及。”亚连笃定地点头，努力藏起不断增加的歉疚，虽然在安慰自己，其实科穆伊心里比谁都要不安吧。  
“来！这是礼物！生日快乐！”科穆伊假装没发现他的表情变化，塞过来一个绑着蝴蝶结的重物就飞速跑远了。  
“诶？怎么啦？”亚连对他的突然行动感到莫名其妙，低头一看，怀里的圆球上有一个显示时间的小荧屏，伴随着清晰的嘀嗒声，数字正在一点一点变小。  
“炸、炸弹？！”亚连头皮一麻，抱着那玩意儿冲出餐厅打算把它扔进漆黑夜空。  
没想到那个球刷的一声窜出几条机械带紧紧捆在他身上。  
“啊啊啊科穆伊你、你——”亚连惊慌失色地大喊着发动圣洁想把它扯下来，科穆伊在远处用扬声器朝这边喊话:“没用啦！我的发明可是很牢固的！要是想让它停下来，对人表白就可以了！记住前后两次表白要对不同的人说不同的话才行哟！”  
道化铁爪被缠住动弹不得，剩余时间越来越少，亚连一咬牙冲回餐厅对着众人开始吼叫:“我喜欢你！”、“我中意你很久了！”、“我一直在注视着你！”、“请你接受我的心意！”、“跟我约会吧！”、“别拒绝我！”、“求你留在我身边！”  
计时器很配合地终止了倒数，但只要告白中断超时，它就会重新跳动。  
亚连绝望地应付着这项酷刑，还愿意留在现场的大伙尽量配合地排着队各自分工让他能够节省时间依次告白：利巴乔尼赶紧列出清单帮助他积累更多词汇；米兰达端来糯米团子在暂停空隙里喂给饥肠辘辘的亚连；马力拽住眉头紧锁的神田以保证人数不再减少；拉比则笑嘻嘻地穿插在人群中重复排队，明明是在消耗有限的告白种类却申辩自己是在帮忙。  
就这样一直折腾到了半夜，大家都累得不行，亚连已经进入一种见人只会告白的神经衰弱状态，翻遍书籍的协助者们也找不出新的说法了，虽然中途断了几次的时间暂停都被他们力挽狂澜，但这次是真的无力回天了。  
计时器重新开始倒数，蔫蔫的亚连一个猛子蹦起来就往外冲，至少在外面爆炸的话这个藏着未知危险的东西只会祸害到自己一人。  
在门口一不小心撞到了进来的人，亚连被扶住后条件反射地开口：“我爱你我爱你我最喜欢你了！”  
对方噗嗤一声笑出来：“怎么啦亚连君？在宴会上被恶作剧了吗？”  
定神一看，利娜莉正笑眯眯地望着自己，她脸上有新添的纱布，团服破破烂烂的满是尘土，不过眼睛亮晶晶地闪烁着欣喜：“终于到家了真好！我一直怕赶不上呢！”  
她高兴地搂了他一下：“生日快乐！亚连君！”  
“啊....啊.....恩、恩，谢谢。利娜莉，欢、欢迎回来！”亚连很想用手抱抱她，不过手被机械臂束缚着不能如愿，而且他很在意刚才喊出的告白，总觉得有些丢脸。  
东张西望地想找些新的聊天话题，一仰头瞧见天花板上的装饰，亚连没有多想就脱口而出：“看，是槲寄生——.”  
还没接下一句，利娜莉的脸突然靠的很近，他能看见她眼睛里的血丝和疲惫，但更多的是温柔和快乐。  
大脑像被丢进了汤锅一样融成浆糊，利娜莉的声音听上去又远又近：“恩，是槲寄生呢，圣诞快乐，亚连君。”

【槲寄生】在英国人的圣诞传统习俗中，站在槲寄生下的人不能拒绝亲吻，而在槲寄生下接吻的情侣将会幸福终生。

“拉比，情人节快乐！”利娜莉把一盒精致的巧克力递给拉比。  
“给、给我的？”拉比惊喜地伸手接过。  
“对啊！”她笑他反应这么大，“神田，你晨练回来啦？喏，给你。”利娜莉转身把另一个相同包装的巧克力塞给走进来的神田。  
“利娜莉，你做的巧克力很好吃噢！“端着餐盘路过的亚连向她道谢。  
【唉，是友情巧克力啊.....】拉比悻悻地拆开包装咬了一口，【看来我要更努力才行。】  
苦甜交错的味道。

每逢情人节这天，黑之教团众人的心情会变得格外愉悦――全员都能收到利娜莉制作的义理巧克力，除了香甜的味道和美妙的口感，包装里还藏了小小的纸条，上面写着简短又暖心的话语。那感觉就像怀里窝了一只刚会走路的小猫咪，整个人都变得温柔起来，所以这薄薄的纸片又被他们偷偷称作“小情书”。  
利娜莉分发巧克力的时候，拉比捧着绑了翠绿丝带的盒子兴奋地比划：“优，来跟我比比谁的份量多！”  
神田收起系了天蓝丝带的盒子白了他一眼：“用不着。”  
刚才拿到巧克力就跑开的亚连冲了回来，他神情有些紧张，浅灰丝带在指间绞得乱七八糟：“利、利娜莉，我的……那个……小情……啊不，纸条是漏放了吗？”  
正跟米兰达交换巧克力聊天的利娜莉转过头：“没有噢。”  
亚连更慌乱了：“啊？难道是我弄丢了！？”  
利娜莉摆摆手：“不是啦，我的意思是你的巧克力里面没有纸条。”说完她就挽着米兰达去别处了。  
拉比搭着亚连因失落而垮下去的肩膀，玩味地眯起眼睛：“嘿嘿，去年的惩罚哟。”神田也忍不住咧嘴笑出声：“蠢豆芽活该。”  
上一次情人节，亚连收到利娜莉给的巧克力时正好食堂被炸毁，饥肠辘辘的他大口吞吃掉甜品补充能量，之后才知道还有小纸条这个存在，但它已经命丧腹中了。本想着今年一定要把小情书好好珍藏起来再细嚼慢咽用心品尝巧克力的，结果却是这样的发展，亚连恨不能穿越到过去拦住那时的自己再痛揍一顿。  
自作自受是怨不得别人的，亚连只好叹着气一脸羡慕嫉妒地看大伙儿幸灾乐祸地拆开盒子挥舞着那张淡粉色的小卡片各种显摆炫耀。  
晚上亚连做完餐厅的义务清洁后回到房间，身心俱疲哼唧着扑到床上瘫成个大字形，感觉枕头有些不太舒服，他伸手拍了拍，结果底下露出一个心形的盒子，旁边扎着深紫丝带的卡片上写了行字：这份不是言谢巧克力，情人节快乐，亚连君。

教团餐厅。  
今天杰利料理长也精心烹饪了一大桌的美味佳肴，叉着腰义正言辞地发出“吃饱了才有劲打仗，不准浪费！”的号令。  
利娜莉端起一碗米饭，伸出的筷子悬停在空中。  
已经一个月了呢，亚连君离开之后，杰利总是这样斗志满满地在厨房里做好丰盛的食物监督大家吃下去，真是简单直白的关心方式。  
亚连君现在怎么样了？在外面逃亡的日子有好好吃饭吗？晚上有地方住宿吗？找到方法解决第十四任的问题了吗？  
一想起他，利娜莉心里就乱糟糟的，眼睛有些酸涩，她机械地用筷子把饭菜拨进嘴里咀嚼起来，杰利的厨艺一向很棒，但是现在的她吃不出什么味道。  
吞咽之后，喉咙突然一阵郁结，痒意和疼痛掺杂在一起，利娜莉丢下碗筷捂住嘴剧烈地咳嗽起来，米兰达惊慌失措地拍着她的后背：“怎、怎么了利娜莉？”  
“没....没事，可能是呛到了。”她抬起脸抱歉的笑笑。  
“不、不要紧吧？来，喝点水，”米兰达手忙脚乱地递来杯子，语调变得惊奇：“咦，你的手里....那是花吗？”  
某国某处。  
“唉，今天赚的不够用呀......咳咳咳！”歪在街角的小丑正数着刚才表演赚来的零钱，冷不丁地弯下腰去抽搐着呕吐起来。  
“啧，真是越来越多了。”小丑一边抱怨一边费力地站直身体，瞥着地上铺堆着的那片粉色蔷薇和蓝色鸢尾，他擦擦粘着零碎花瓣的嘴角皱眉苦笑了一下，“看来只是拥抱还不够啊。”

【花吐症：一个暗恋了别人的人，因郁结成疾，说话时口中会吐出花瓣，若所暗恋之人未晓其意，则会在短时间内死去，化解之法为与所暗恋之人接吻，一起吐出花朵后痊愈。  
「呕吐中枢花被性疾患」，通称「花吐き病」，其症状是感染者将会感到痛苦，咳嗽，从口中呕吐出花来。】

逃离教团的日子。  
优每天清晨醒来后的第一件事和夜晚睡前的最后一件事，就是在阿尔玛的墓旁静静地坐着，其余的时间则全部用来开拓池塘。  
挖掘石块、堆填淤泥，  
疏通水渠、播种莲子。  
无比繁复沉重的工作，肉体有多辛劳，内心就有多充实。  
与世隔绝的生活漫长而单调，但他很享受这股无人打搅的宁静。  
时值六月，之前灰暗的土地已经换了副模样，清澈的池水中，大片的莲花簇拥在一起盛放着，没有什么比这更美的景致了。  
“终于实现了啊，一起看莲花的约定。”苍白瘦削的手指轻抚冰凉的墓碑，优低下头自言自语。  
焦灼的夏日，阳光刺眼、蝉鸣起伏，晃神之间，好像有笑声和浮影从水面轻轻掠过。  
“大概又在傻笑吧，笨蛋。”优的嘴角微微上扬了一些。  
“我该走了，这里有莲花陪你，就别哭着说孤单啦，”他一手握紧胸前挂着的小布袋，一手拍了拍碑顶，“而且，我也不会把你全部留在这儿的。”

神田突然回到亚洲分部的当天晚上，大家还沉浸在难以置信的震惊里，虽然当事人本身对周遭的窃窃私语和异样目光毫不在乎，但把这一切都看在眼里的巴克总觉得心中的愤怒气球越鼓越大。  
“认真工作啦你们这群家伙！没见过神田优吗？有什么好议论的！”巴克拉长脸拿出作为分部长的威严训斥了几声，当然他心里也清楚大家只是暂时安静一会儿，等他转身肯定又会在背后做着鬼脸继续叽叽喳喳了。  
不过他也没空去斤斤计较，平复着奔跑的喘息，握紧手里被捂热的小物件，巴克吞咽了一下口水敲响面前的房门。  
“嗯？秃子，有事？”门开之后，神田居高临下地俯视着他问道。  
“说了多少次我不秃！你这家伙积点口德吧！”忌惮于对方可怕的武力，巴克忍住了吵架的冲动，“欢迎回来，这个给你。”说着把手里的东西塞了过去。  
神田接过之后看了看：“项链？要我帮忙转交给莉娜的？你还是那么没用咧。”  
巴克气得直跺脚：“不是不是！这是给你的！给你的！你打开看看！”送东西归送东西，几小时之前这个臭小鬼对利娜莉所做的出格举动还是让他很来气。  
神田感觉有些好笑地轻轻掰开那枚精致的项链坠子，印入眼帘的是两张小小的照片――左边是一对抱着小婴儿的年轻夫妇，右边是两个嬉笑玩闹的小男孩。放置时间太久相纸有点陈旧发黄，所幸的是人物们脸上的幸福表情依旧清晰可辨。  
神田怔了几秒后一言不发地抬眼望向面前紧张不已的人。  
巴克被他盯的浑身发毛，只好擦着汗水把视线移开：“呃……这、这是我母亲的遗物，我想你可能……那啥……所以……怎么说呢……”他结结巴巴的都快爆出荨麻疹了也没憋出一句完整的话来。  
“噢。”神田哼了一声合上坠子收好，伸手在他肩上拍了拍，“谢了。”  
门关上之后，巴克瞪着眼睛杵在原地发呆好一阵子：咦？他刚才……是对我笑了么？？？？

“蒂莫西，你别捣乱啦！”  
“艾米利亚不要总是大惊小怪的嘛！”  
“哇――乱动会倒下来！”  
“马力大哥！救我啊啊啊――”  
晚饭时间，餐厅的某个角落乱成一团，竹子的叶片掉了大家满头都是，幸好许愿笺都绑得很牢固，所以没有出现脱落竹枝的不祥事件。  
“利娜莉酱许了什么愿呢？”看到马力及时出手稳稳接住蒂莫西之后，松了一口气的米兰达将新鲜的鳄梨沙拉递给旁边的人。  
“我每次许愿都一样啦，”同样放下心来的利娜莉解除了黑靴的发动接过瓷碗舀了一大勺塞进嘴里，“希望大家都能平安。”  
“每年都是这个吗？”米兰达敬佩地眨眨眼，“真了不起，不像我总是犹豫很久到底要选哪个愿望，结果会写好多挂上去。后来我听别人说太贪心是不行的呢，会一个愿望都实现不了的。”  
利娜莉点点头唔了一声，浇了更多柠檬调味汁到碗里大口吃起来。  
『太贪心不行吗……』  
她揉皱手心里藏着的另一枚许愿签扔进窗外的夜色里，不会有人知道上面写着“想要见到亚连君”的字迹。

――――――――

“神田！神田！你看！有竹子卖诶！”背着大口袋的乔尼在下火车后拖住直往外冲的同行伙伴。  
“所以？”神田一脸不屑。  
“今天七夕耶！我们每年都会过的呀！”乔尼咽回后一句“但你老是避开宴会带着几瓶酒不知道跑哪儿去了”，手忙脚乱地掏着钱包从小贩推车上挑出一枝最茂盛的竹枝，又撕下记事本的好几页纸来认真写着字，“幸好这个城市比较发达，说不定会有荞麦面噢！”  
就算对方没有搭腔，在纸上不厌其烦地重复写出同一句话的乔尼仍旧兴致不减地滔滔不绝：“话说回来，七夕果然还是要在教团跟大家一起过才有趣啊！嘿嘿，是几年前来着？那时候利娜莉还没我高呢，好认真地跟我讲了一个仙女的故事，又告诉我要在竹子上挂许愿签，然后大家一起放烟火吃西瓜味的点心，哈哈而且室长每回都做了手脚把烟花的图案搞得超奇怪！”  
看着乔尼一边唠叨个没完一边用粗糙麻线把那些纸片系到竹枝梢头，上面显眼而统一的“希望尽快找到亚连”字样让神田连续冷哼好几声。  
“啊，神田也写一个吧？”乔尼热情地把手里的纸笔递过去。  
“用不着，快点走了，去找下个酒馆在什么地方。”神田一甩头抓过行囊揪住乔尼的衣领匆匆赶往目的地。

『愿望早就在马蒂尔实现了』

“又见面了，神田优。”卫斯理撩拨着长长的头巾假装礼貌地打了个招呼。  
坐在扶手椅中的神田尝试着起身拔刀，但是被无形力量禁锢住的自己根本无法做出任何动作，张了张嘴，连声音都发不出来。  
“哇啊啊？！你真可怕！居然用这么难听的字眼！”感知到俘虏的心理活动后，卫斯理像是受到了恐吓般捂住胸口，五只眼睛齐刷刷地瞪向神田，“而且要把我砍成那个样子？！太没品位了吧！”  
神田恶狠狠地翻了了白眼。  
“咳....哼！反正我不会跟你动手的，我又不是武力派。而且我也不打算跟你对骂，不符合我现在的身份，父亲大人会说我不讲绅士礼仪的。”卫斯理慢吞吞地调整着自己的语气，好像刚才的失态没有发生一样，“虽然不用跟你打，但是一点小小的谈判还是必要的。”  
神田的嘴型很明显是在发出“嘁”这个音。  
“话说回来，你居然要回教团帮助白毛小子作为报恩？还挺有人情味的嘛。”卫斯理走到神田旁边摸着下巴咂咂嘴表示自己的惊讶，然后伸手托起神田胸口挂着的小布袋，“哎呀，这不是……你还带在身上了？真——”话没说完他就被神田的一下抽搐给吓到了，连忙甩手朝远一躲。  
“喝，好大劲儿，”卫斯理有些难以置信地睁圆了眼睛，“安心啦，我对这种有实体的东西没兴趣，他的坟墓我也懒得去看的。”  
望着神田杀气腾腾的样子，卫斯理的神色突然阴沉下来：“别小看头脑派啊，我要下手的话，就会挑对手最致命的弱点。比如说，你的某段记忆。”诺亚的金色双瞳闪出奇异的光芒，笑容里夹带了高昂的兴致，“两人最后独处的时光，仅有的自由的证明——如果我把这样东西从你脑中剥离，会怎么样呢？”

自从方舟事件中输了游戏，罗德就觉得书翁继承人是个很有趣的玩具，虽然她整天把亚连挂在嘴边，但这个特别的红毛也会时不时从心底冒出来。  
被自立型圣洁伤害后无法保持实体，罗德只能在梦世界里来回游荡，突发奇想尝试着去连接了那个家伙的意识:“喂，拉比？朱利安？迪克？”  
“什么啊，罗德？”没想到能收到回音，她有些小惊喜，看来他是遇到麻烦而失去意识了吧。如果是在现实中碰面，罗德肯定会笑出眼泪——他居然被钉在墙上，而且也可以算是被她害的。  
“嘿呀，这段时间超级无聊的，陪我玩玩儿吧。”罗德以布偶形态落到他肩上，黑色的纽扣眼睛透着诡异。  
“别闹了，我现在可没心思玩儿……”拉比苦恼地抓着头发，成为诺亚的俘虏可不是开玩笑的，熊猫老头怎么样了？同行的赵治呢？还有教团的大家是不是平安？要担心的太多，哪有功夫陪这个悠哉的大小姐。  
“提不起劲吗？那我带你看些有趣的东西吧。”布偶挥了挥手，飘满糖果礼盒的虚拟空间换了番模样。

夜晚的枯林墓地中，  
褐发灰瞳的小男孩对着夜空高喊出一个名字，刚迎来重逢的喜悦，下一秒就被至亲用诅咒的利刃划开面颊。  
流淌着绝望的血泪，小男孩无法阻止失控的变异左臂，撕心裂肺的哭喊划破寂静:“快逃啊玛纳！父亲，快逃！”  
“…停下。”拉比僵硬地扯着嘴角。

夜晚的高耸建筑旁，  
墨色长发的小女孩蹬着发出荧光的长靴飞向空中，还未离开太远，一圈凶猛的纸符就窜上来裹住她瘦弱的躯体，月光下倏然坠落的身影如同不慎中箭的幼鸟。  
被坚韧的束带绑缚在囚房的病榻上，虚弱的小人儿无力地挣扎着，泪水从她眼神涣散的紫色双瞳流进乱做一团的发丝，干裂的嘴唇发出断断续续的乞求:“家…我…让我…回家…”  
“…住手。”绿眼睛逃避着不去看那画面。

夜晚的地下密室里，  
两个身着怪异长袍的侍者把扎着黑色发辫的小男孩押在盛有不明物体的器皿前，他被很多细管连接在那个东西上，“开始同步”的命令发出后，疑似电击且导致严重损伤的反应出现在他身上。  
皮肤绽开，肌肉撕裂，筋骨错断，四溅的鲜血染红整个房间。  
“可恶…该死的……”小小的伤员咬紧了牙齿，湛蓝的眼睛喷涌着无尽的恨意。  
经过短暂的倒计时，那些可怖的伤口逐渐愈合，血色的侍者扶起他瘫软的身体再一次押送到台前:“开始同步。”  
“…够了！”拉比把脸埋在颤抖的掌心，压抑的喊声从喉咙艰难地挤出。  
“哎呀，生气啦？”布偶开心地笑着，用填满棉絮的胳膊拍了拍那个颓唐的红色脑袋，  
“你应该感谢我呢，这可不是人人都能看到的珍贵历史资料噢。”

感觉头痛欲裂、口干舌燥，亚连在黑暗中醒来，发现自己躺在陌生房间的陌生床铺上，毕竟他那简陋的小毛坯屋可没有这么华美的帷幔和沁人的芬芳。  
疑惑地揉着脑袋正打算起身，一个纤细的人影把他摁倒回去堵住了他的嘴。  
嘴唇上覆盖着的柔软和温热让亚连不知所措，良久那人才放开他，软糯的咕哝声里带着浓烈的酒香和滚烫的吐息：  
“亚连君的吻是我的......”  
“哎？利娜莉？你喝醉了？”认出对方的声音后，亚连想扶稳东倒西歪的少女，又尴尬地缩回手——她尚未留长的短发下只有件极薄的丝质睡衣。  
少女没有罢休，她环着他的脖子发出夹杂哭腔的笑声：“还有.....亚连君的拥抱，亚连君的笑容，亚连君的安慰，亚连君的诺言，亚连君的.......”断断续续的醉话里，有水珠吧嗒吧嗒落在亚连的皮肤上。  
“恩，我的一切都是你的。”亚连搂住她颤抖的身体。

“唔——”亚连呻吟着在床上翻来覆去，从肩膀延伸至腰部的纵向伤疤造反一般扩散着难以忍受的疼痛，之前吞下的一堆药片根本无法压制那股痛楚，他无力地翻了个白眼——这样根本睡不着啊。  
他直挺挺地躺着，尽量放空大脑，好像能让痛觉稍微不那么明显。  
“亚连君，我进来咯。”轻轻的叩门声之后，熟悉的身影走到床边。  
“利娜莉？嘶——”亚连连忙坐起身，剧烈的抽痛让他倒吸了一口气。  
探病人员匆匆放下堆满美味食物的餐盘：“很痛是吗？快躺下！”不由分说就把他往床上摁，“护士长说你发烧了，我帮你带了晚饭和药，只要吃——”  
“啊呀，不要啦，那些药好苦的！”亚连刚躺好，听到要吃药就又弹了起来，“而且没有用，吃再多药还是很痛。”边说边低头看了看身上的罪魁祸首。  
听着他孩子气的抱怨，利娜莉跪到床沿，用手扶住他的肩膀将头靠了过去，亚连惊得僵住不动——她轻轻吻着那道可怖的伤疤，柔软的唇瓣缓慢地蹭过他发烫的皮肤，她脸上厚实的纱布碰到胸膛时则有截然不同的触感，魔法咒语一样的声音像是遥远海岛上吹来的微风：“痛痛飞走了~”  
房间里明明很凉快，亚连也知道烧早就退了，却觉得自己此时整个人都浸泡在了刚喷发出来的火山岩浆里。  
利娜莉抬起头关切地看着他：“感觉好点了吗？”  
“恩....好、好多了.....”仅剩的理智支配着亚连结结巴巴地回答道。  
“呼，那就好，别忘了先吃药再吃饭，然后赶紧睡觉。”利娜莉放下心来准备离开。  
咔嚓。  
亚连迅速关了灯然后捉住她从自己肩上拿开的手：“有点好过头了.....”

“我听见脚步声了！他眼睛肯定会瞪得老大！”摆放好蜡烛的拉比笑眯眯地关掉了电灯。  
“喂亚连，不是说好下棋的么，怎么突然变成讲鬼故事了？”被临时拖来的乔尼有些不解地问道。  
“啊哈……拉比说我们每次的消遣娱乐都是下棋太没劲了，所以这次要来点新鲜的。”亚连无所谓地嚼着糯米团子解释给他听，“而且又是夏天，就当消暑咯。”  
“他怎么净干这些小孩子才玩的把戏，而且为什么我也要参加啊？”正打着小手电补完报告的林克皱了皱眉头。  
“人多比较热闹嘛！你别老是那么死板跟老头儿一样。”亚连的嘴巴塞得鼓鼓囊囊。  
“为什么在我房间？全部给我出去。”洗完澡回来的神田开门看见里面的光景瞬间黑了脸下达逐客令。  
“因为优的房间很像鬼屋最适合玩百物语啦！”兴奋不已的拉比把神田推了进来，“而且你是日本人诶，不是应该很擅长这个的嘛！”  
“嘁，无聊，我去道场了。”见轰不走这群人，神田拎了六幻准备撤退。  
“神田，嘻嘻，”一直忙着揉捏逗弄蒂姆的利娜莉抬脸露出坏笑，“你就这么怕鬼啊？”  
最后还是六个人围成一圈开始了怪谈之夜。

“怎么了？”在利娜莉第N次偷瞟之后，拉比合上手中的书问道。  
“没事啦，就是觉得拉比你的头发看上去很暖和。”利娜莉缩了缩毛毯下面的腿，搓着手哈出一团白雾。  
“很冷是吗？”拉比把书一丢，凑过去用毯子把她裹紧搂到怀里：“好些没有？”  
利娜莉不安分地扭着身子摇摇头：“不行啦，隔着毯子....”  
红发下面的绿眼里闪过亮光，拉比干脆利落地脱掉上衣，然后伸手去袭击她的裙子拉链。  
“笨蛋！我不是这个意思！”利娜莉羞恼地敲着他的头。  
“我知道啊，”成功通过拉链关卡的拉比坏笑着舔舔嘴唇，“但我是这个意思嘛！”灵活修长的手指解开她领口精致的蔷薇纽扣：“真的不要吗？会很暖和的哟。”  
“....”鼓起脸蛋的利娜莉气呼呼地收回手任由他褪去自己的衣物。  
拉比的手像是触碰价值连城的稀世珍宝一样轻轻滑过玉白细腻的肌肤，这并不是头一回了，但这双手每一次都比上一次更加轻车熟路、更加温柔体贴，它们知道要在哪里兜转画圈，知道要在哪里稍加力道，知道要在哪里若即若离。  
手指和手掌宛如在琴键和丝弦上游走，通过美妙迷人的胴体演奏出千回百转的仙乐。  
当它们一路巡游到达双腿最圆润丰腴的地段时，指尖勾起丝袜的边缘推叠到接近膝盖处后骤然停下，又调皮地将薄纱抚平至原先的位置。  
“什么？”参差交错的喘息声里，利娜莉发出含糊的疑惑声。  
拉比感受着她颤抖的韵律，低下头吻住她最敏感的地方：“嘻，这次就穿着吧。”

暴风雨逐渐平息，利娜莉把头枕在拉比的胸膛上轻描淡写地问道:“拉比，你不喜欢小孩子吗？”  
“还好啦，小孩子比较多变的，有时可爱，有时可恶，总之很难对付。”拉比实话实说，显然还沉浸在刚才的幸福感里没有反应过来，“怎么啦？”  
“唔，你每次都把防范措施做得很周全，总觉得你好像很反感小孩....”利娜莉的语气里带着若有若无的小失落。  
这下拉比清醒了，他捧住她还带着红晕的脸，认真地看着她迷离的紫色眼睛：“我是认为在做好充分的心理准备之前，贸然多出个新成员并不妥当，虽说人们经常将那种情况称为‘甜蜜的负担’，但我觉得只会给人生添乱，所以总归是要规划清楚才能定夺的。”他整理着内心不断迸发出来的思绪，“抚养孩子只是辛苦而已，但孕育胎儿会对母体造成很大的伤害，我知道参与一个生命的诞生和成长是件奇妙的事，不过要建立在让你承受痛苦的基础上，那我宁愿不要。”  
大手穿插进她的长发，指节绕起一缕墨色的青丝，拉比嗅着那清浅的香气：“生而为人，还有很多充满意义的选择，繁衍后代这种没有门槛的考验有太多人参与了，少了我们两个人类也不会灭绝。比起扩枝散叶，我更想和你一起去经历别的有趣的事情。”  
听到这番理智而真切的答复，利娜莉把头埋到拉比怀里：“你总是这样....会把我惯坏的。”  
感觉到贴在胸口的她发烫的脑袋，拉比得意地亲了亲她的发顶：“有什么关系？这一点我可是引以为豪呢。”  
良久，利娜莉都窝在港湾里没有动静，拉比诧异地摇摇她：“该不会睡着了吧？”  
怀里传出闷闷的回应：“没有啦，怎么可能睡得着。”  
拉比把她从躲藏处掰出来，嬉笑着咬住她的耳垂：“当然那些只是我个人的想法，如果你想要，我们就试试嘛，”他翡翠色的眼睛微微映出憧憬的光芒，“我们的孩子一定会是世界上最聪明最漂亮的宝贝。”

“哇，拉比你什么都懂呢，真可靠，像大哥哥一样。”亚连鼓着塞满糯米团子的腮帮敬佩地望向旁边正给自己修改任务报告还能口若悬河讲解相关历史知识的人。  
“嘿嘿嘿，那当然啦！所以你就尽情地依赖我吧！”拉比非常享受这番期盼已久的肯定，都没有吐槽笨蛋小弟那份错字连篇的离谱报告。  
“喂，兔子，这个给你。”端着餐盘经过的神田把一碟香气诱人的天妇罗放到拉比面前，“要帮蠢豆芽改报告真够惨的。”  
“呜哇――谢谢！优你真好！”拉比受宠若惊地蹦了起来，“之前求你都不肯分我一个尝尝的，感动死我了！”  
神田手脚敏捷地推开过于热情扑上来表示谢意的人：“嘁，仅限今天而已。”  
“说谁蠢啊？你这荞麦面混蛋！”解决掉所有糯米团子的亚连拍案而起。  
“就因为太蠢所以才长不高。”神田的薄唇扬起讥讽。  
“哈哈，只有蛮力没有头脑的面瘫有什么资格说别人蠢。”亚连的白发里冒出一对儿邪恶的山羊角。  
眼见着一直针锋相对的两人同时亮出了武器，周围的群众纷纷开始避难。  
“不准在餐厅打架！”严厉清亮的声音响起，差点就撞击到一处的六幻刀刃和铁爪尖端瞬间被弹开――踏着黑靴从天而降的利娜莉揪住两个闹事者的脸颊用力拧了拧，“尤其是今天，给我老实点！”  
食堂躲过了一劫，大家都松了口气。  
“拉比，不要紧吧？”利娜莉关切地拍了拍刚在一旁积极劝阻却反被凶斥的无辜兔子。  
“没事没事！利娜莉你来得超及时！”拉比笑嘻嘻地欢呼着危机解除。  
“对了，你、你下午会在房间的吧？”没有了凛冽气场的利娜莉突然支支吾吾起来。  
“在的啊，有好多东西要看呢，怎么啦？”拉比回想着昨晚列好的一长串书单。  
“没什么，那你到时候在房间好好呆着，我有事情找你。”利娜莉丢下这句话就转身跑开了。  
捂着肿痛脸蛋互相怒视的两人不约而同地凑过来挤眉弄眼：“哟，好运来了啊~”  
拉比脸一红：“瞎起哄什么！”

眼前是混沌的黑暗。  
“生日快乐，朱利安。”从沼泽里浮出来的布玩偶咧着缝线的嘴巴道出祝福，“喜欢吗？这份小礼物。”  
分清梦境和现实的边界后，上一秒还闪动着微光的绿色眼眸慢慢变得灰暗，“让我再多睡一会儿吧，罗德。”

最终大战，教团打败诺亚后瓦解。  
神田因保护拉比而受致命伤，临终时看到阿尔玛笑着向他伸出手：“优，这下我们再也不会分开了。”  
若干年后，亚连和利娜莉带着两人的孩子在神田忌日那天去扫墓，发现石碑前摆了一束莲花。  
远方，云游的书翁抬起绿眼睛望向湛蓝的天空，用破旧褪色的头绳扎起了自己留长的红发。

沃克夫妇的孩子是一对龙凤胎，名字分别是小优和阿尔玛。  
她有棕色的头发和紫色的眼睛，他有墨绿的头发和灰色的眼睛。  
父母忙碌的时候，两个孩子喜欢在乡间奔跑着追逐嬉戏。  
这天，两人正在田野里玩耍，  
一个带着眼罩、梳着马尾的红发大叔远远地喊住他俩：“小家伙，能告诉我沃克家怎么走吗？”  
两个孩子好奇地望向这个陌生的旅人。  
走近之后 ，大叔用绿眸端详着他俩露出久别重逢的笑容：“哎呀，跟你们的爸爸妈妈长得真像呢。”

————————————————————————————

稍微长一点的短篇、

初遇

今天的教团略显热闹，据说是在外执行长期任务的提耶多尔元帅要回来了，还带着一个亚洲支部培养的年轻驱魔师。

“马力哥哥，要来总部的年轻驱魔师是像我一样的小孩子吗？”八岁的利娜莉听说这个消息后，第一时间跑去询问据她所知曾在亚洲支部呆过的马力。

“唔，是的，估计比利娜莉大两岁吧。怎么啦？”马力闻言蹲下了高大的身躯，温柔地和她聊起来。

“真的吗？只比我大两岁？马力哥哥，那个孩子是怎样的人？你能告诉我吗？”利娜莉很明显是想多搜集一些有用的情报，语气满里是藏不住的喜悦。

“要我说嘛，神田优是个不爱说话、有点坏脾气的小孩子。”马力稍微简单概括了一下。

利娜莉听到这些不免有点沮丧：“那就是很难相处的人咯？”

察觉到小姑娘心思的马力赶紧补充：“不不不，其实神田他就是害羞怕生，利娜莉只要主动一些就没问题！你们一定会成为好朋友的！”

被鼓励了之后，利娜莉恢复了信心：  
“恩！我会努力的！”

下午，利娜莉好不容易熬完了教团每天例行的各种繁杂的检查、测试和训练，终于能获得短暂的自由休息一下了，她旋风一般冲出牢狱般的房间，到处寻找那个应该早就到达教团的猎物。

“哦，你说提耶多尔元帅和那个新来的孩子？他们应该在修炼场吧，刚结束任务还忙着锻炼真是辛苦呢。。。。利娜莉你慢点儿跑！”在询问过护士长并得知目标的所在地后利娜莉又快速冲了出去。

发现了！场外的走道里，被夹在提耶多尔元帅和马力中间的正是她要找的人！看到那个孩子的背影和侧脸时，利娜莉激动得蹦起来：我的愿望实现了！

“那个。。你、你好，我叫利娜莉。”小女孩平复了一下内心之后，走上前去有点不自然的跟神田打了个招呼。深呼吸， 不要紧张，她暗暗给自己打气，第一印象最重要了。“神、神田优？我能不能叫你优？我、我可以和你做朋友吗？”没错，说出这一句就是成功的一半！利娜莉觉得自己表现的不算太糟。

“。。。。”名为神田优的小孩对她的出现似乎有点惊讶，而且听到“朋友”这个词的刹那他的眼神稍微有些变化。神田低头看了看她，心想小女生太麻烦还是赶紧走开的好，但是见她一脸紧张又满怀期待的样子，不理她的话，要是突然哭出来自己会更麻烦吧？以及提耶多尔元帅和马力正散发出一波波强烈的“父兄关怀之爱”，让他浑身难受，神田只好拧着眉毛不情愿的回答道：“噢，好吧。”

明明是句态度差劲的答复，但这几个简陋的字却像魔法一样让小女孩瞬间开心起来：“耶！太好啦！优，我跟你说，这里全是大人，每天都好无聊，快要闷死了！我一直希望有个跟我差不多大的小孩做朋友，我等了好久好久，终于把你等来了！”她是真的非常高兴，扑上去一把抱住了神田：“优你刚训练完一定很累吧？我们一起去洗澡好不好？你的头发真好看，我可以帮你梳头发编辫子！那个。。。我们晚上可不可以一起睡？其实我经常想着如果自己有个姐姐就好了。。。。”利娜莉像一只快乐的小黄莺唱着可爱的歌谣，没有发觉被抱着的神田脸色越来越不对劲，而旁边的两个大人已经憋笑憋到快要死掉了。

“喂，放手。”神田的语气非常不爽。

利娜莉乖乖松手，有点委屈又有点抱歉的说道：“对、对不起。。。。我是不是惹你生气了？只是我好不容易才遇到你，所以。。。” 

神田阴沉着脸没有搭腔，而是一把脱下了身上被汗水濡湿的背心：“看清楚了，我是男的。”身材很纤细平板，十岁的躯体还没有发育完全，不过能看出性别。

“咦？！”这一瞬间利娜莉的两个小辫子都炸立起来了，“可是。。。可是。。。优长得很漂亮，又留着长头发，而且。。而且。。。”利娜莉语无伦次的解释着，小脸涨得通红，可能是因为着急，或者惊讶，还有害羞，以及窘迫等等等等。

“啧，这还不够？那么。。。”神田一边抱怨着一边把手伸向了裤腰带。

“哇！好了好了我知道了！对不起呜呜呜———”利娜莉一边喊着一边捂住脸飞速跑开了。

“哼，跟那边一样，总部也尽是笨蛋。”得出这个结论的神田看上去心情并不坏。

在那之后，利娜莉再也没有喊过神田一声“优”。

克星

拉比从未忘记过因为神田优的存在而让自己蒙受的诸多痛苦，如果死前真有走马灯回放一生，那么画面里肯定会夹杂着那个混蛋给自己带来的各种可怕的屈辱。

在加入教团之后和遇见神田优之前，拉比一直坚信自己是黑之教团的团草。这毋庸置疑，耀眼醒目的红发，碧绿多情的眼眸，高大挺拔的身材，爽朗干脆的笑容，增添神秘感的眼罩，哪一点不是他引以为豪的、吸引广大女性的最佳范本？

可是那个扎着马尾、脸蛋漂亮的有些过分的家伙，一旦出现就会抢光自己的风头。每次只要和他同行，女孩子们总是兴奋的窃窃私语“呀快看那个人好帅！”、“真的耶！美男子！”，完全没有注意到旁边同样很帅气的自己，甚至还有猥琐大叔不知死活的说着“哎这位美人儿~”上来跟他搭讪然下一秒就被揍飞，他的魅力就这么大吗？！关键是这家伙对女孩子们丝毫没有兴趣，那就不要霸占宝贵资源全部让给我啊！反正他还有那些痴汉大叔！信心被多次碾压之后，拉比失落了一段时间，不过后来在自我调解下慢慢恢复过来，团草而已，不当就不当，有什么大不了的！再怎么说，他堂堂下任书翁，志向怎么可能就这么点儿呢？

说到志向，拉比时常幻想，如果没有被书翁收做徒弟，那自己大概会走上男公关之路吧。什么？你说男公关不就是出卖色相的牛郎而已？不要小看男公关好不好？！穿梭在勾心斗角的风月场所，用自己迷人帅气的外表迷倒慕名而来的客人，再凭借优雅得体、充满魅力的言谈举止来让客人们心花怒放，取悦了客人的同时让自己赚的盆满钵满，大家都高兴有什么不对！？

至于各种限制级的场景，比如美丽成熟、风情万种的大姐姐们心甘情愿的敞开钱包为自己点最昂贵的包间、给自己要一份豪华的多层香槟塔、拼尽全力把自己推上夜店头牌的宝座、自己帝王般的左拥右抱软香在怀之类，拉比也是眼冒桃心、鼻血喷涌的幻想过很多次了。

然而这个隐藏在内心的小小梦想也遭到了前所未有的动摇和危机 ：自己变成了小孩。

科学班这群毫无建树、却极其擅长背地里阴人的家伙尽是开发这些乱七八糟、没个卵用的药物，教团上级都是瞎的吗？！恨恨的骂着这批没有职业操守的混蛋，拉比穿着书翁的衣服无所事事的逛来逛去。如果亚连遇到的生发剂用在自己身上，那长发飘飘的自己是不是也能像库洛斯元帅一样变成情场高手？真想试试啊。。。变小了还怎么跟大姐姐们调情？超级头疼这个问题。不过那个喵喵药还不错啦，像猫一样的利娜莉更是增添了萌点，但是转念想到同样喵喵叫的、长了兔耳的熊猫老头，一阵恶寒就涌上心头。要是兔耳药也用在利娜莉身上就好了，萌值MAX！再换上兔女郎的服装。。。。变小的身体影响不了拉比成年人的思维。哈哈哈，说到变小，神田那家伙也被拖下水，实在是太棒了！毕竟自己打不过武力值过高的他，平日里只好嬉皮笑脸的对着他，但总是热脸贴冷屁股，简直奇耻大辱！不过要维持自己树立已久的阳光大男孩形象，不能像亚连那个不成熟的小鬼一样无所顾忌的上去跟他针锋相对，所以处事态度还是要稳重点的啦。变小这件事虽然影响了男公关的仕途，但自己不是唯一的受害者，神田跟他是一根绳上的蚂蚱，同样丧失了青年男子的各种优势，这么一想心里就平衡多了，通向男公关的伟大之路暂时堵塞也无妨。

情绪好转的拉比哼着小曲儿晃进了餐厅，结果眼前的一幕让他再一次遭受打击：利娜莉正抱着小号的神田在吃饭。

“喵喵喵，喵喵。（嘻嘻，神田你现在就像我刚认识你的时候那样呢。当初我比你矮，现在这样看你小小的好有趣）。”利娜莉的喵喵药还未失效，语言沟通什么的有些难度，但这不妨碍她兴高采烈的摆弄着神田，而他也挣脱不开这番兴致高昂的爱抚。尽管气急败坏地嚷着“莉娜放开我！你适可而止一点！”，可是神田的奋力反抗全被笑眯眯的利娜莉一一镇压下去，

“咦？变小的神田似乎没那么可怕了耶，而且还蛮可爱的。。。”坐在旁边的米兰达难得没有一脸紧张，她鼓起勇气伸手摸了摸神田的小脑袋，换来了他抬头的怒目而视，不过平日里吓得她话都说不全的凶恶眼神现在一点儿威慑力都没有，“呀，这样好像小狼崽哦，更可爱了！”似乎还起到了反作用。

这时克劳德元帅正好路过，她看到两位女同事欢声笑语很是热闹，不免好奇的走过来想看个究竟。

“哎呀，这不是提耶多尔的弟子吗？平时一副要砍人的样子，现在倒是挺顺眼的。”克劳德饶有兴趣地说着，顺便伸出手来捏了捏神田没有了棱角的小圆脸，小猴子拉乌也吱吱叫着窜到他身上拍拍摸摸。

青梅竹马的利娜莉对他亲近还合情合理，迟钝粗心的米兰达一时母爱泛滥也好说，可是就连比黑道大姐大还有气势的豪爽女元帅克劳德都对他如此温柔，这家伙是女性之友吗？！再看看自己，变小之后走到哪儿都是科学班的糙汉子在挤兑或者使唤自己：  
“喂，小孩子别捣乱，到旁边玩儿去！”  
“拉比你手小帮我们拿一下缝里的东西。”  
“咦？拉比人呢？噢，原来你在这儿啊，哈哈哈缩水之后都看不到你啦。”

老天，你为何如此不公？！  
既生兔，何生优？！

眼前的景象继续轰炸着拉比的神经，一阵清冷的风呼啸而过，他觉得自己都快化成灰尘随风而去了：可恶！我怎么没有想到正太男公关这一点啊？！？！？

执念

那只半睁着的、翡翠绿的眼睛里闪烁着微弱的光。

绿眼睛的主人此时脑海中放映着一段段画面：

自己和她被关进暂时安全的病房，恶魔的奇袭撼动了整个建筑，手臂的伤口在灼烧着，不过她没受伤就好。她在护士长怀里绝望的哭泣，唯独这份伤痛，自己没有办法替她承受。门被撞开，面容可怖的长官声色俱厉的喊叫着，粗鲁地摇晃着纤瘦的她，自己毫不犹豫地出手制止了那暴虐的行为，至于自己的眼神是什么意思，哼，无可奉告。但自己阻止不了下定决心的她，看到她颤抖着的、远去的背影，脚不由自主的迈开了步伐开始奔跑，至于为什么，谁有空去管理由。

自己坐在黑暗中的小船上，另一个自己窃笑着看他，漂流的异物闯进他的余光，那是。。。自己慌张的扑入水中扶起棺材里的人，一边试图唤醒她一边告诫自己这只是个梦，只是场幻觉，只是张诺亚布下的网。不是墨水，他们不是墨水。。。她从来都不只是墨水。

自己旁观着两个诺亚热情地与白发少年对峙，但也第一时间察觉到了她难以掩饰的不安，自己的手就这样伸出去放在她因紧张而握起的拳上，鼓励的话语并不能改善此时的局面，但是如果可以让她振作一些，那就够了。

自己在结晶散作缥缈的雾气之后第一个冲上前去抱起落在船板上的她，短到极致的头发，伤痕累累的脸庞，难以蔽体的残衣，状态异样的双腿，这些都不重要。她睁开双眼流着泪说出那句话之后，自己的左眼也溢出了温热的液体，只要她活着，别的统统不重要。

自己看到穿刺在海面与夜空之间的一道渐渐变弱的光芒，然后是甩脱开众人的阻拦后冲出航船的视野，黝黑的海水深不见底，一如此时席卷内心、渗透进血液的恐慌，身上各种炸裂开的疼痛无关紧要，在哪里，在哪里，如果当时能阻止她的坠落。。。。

自己托着老头的身体，身边划过一阵急速的风，是踏着黑靴的她去迎战恶魔，眼前是飘扬的发丝和四溅的光芒，风声里传来她清晰的“回到船上”的指令。别去，自己在呼喊她的名字，很危险，别去。随即就是她宛若流星般向下坠落的身影，还有她微笑着说出的那句“不用担心我”。怎么可能不担心，大笨蛋。

自己被恼怒和无奈给冲昏了头脑，一气之下砸碎了刚修好的窗玻璃，没有让消沉的她清醒过来，反而害她哭了。熊猫的教训紧随其后，拳头挨了，话也听了，那些烂熟于心的道理他都明白。可是刚才的冲动或许并不纯粹是出于对战友的劝导，大概还掺杂了些许的嫉妒：如果在这里落单的人是自己，那么还她会不会像现在这样一蹶不振？

自己站在教团高高的楼梯上俯视着打了败仗、死伤惨重的士兵们，见怪不怪，不痛不痒。但是悲怆的人群里有个少女回过头来和自己对上了视线，这表情他在不同的人脸上看过很多次了，只不过心里异样的感觉却是头一回。

这大概就是那俗套的、可笑的、毫不掺假的一见钟情吧。 

遗憾的是，自己一直注视着她，她的目光却总是落在另一个人身上。

她在火车上急切地拉着自己的手，嘱咐着“你要把他带回来”；她查看着那个人开裂的血色手臂，眼神里满是担忧和关切；她靠在自己背后难过的低语“可是怎么也找不到他。。。”；她恳求亚洲支部的使者带她去见那个人一面；她醒过来之后摸着那个人的头发说着温柔的话；她激动地想要返回书房，那个人坚定地安抚着她；她握着那个人的手在阶梯上吃力的走着；她哭着说“想和大家一起回家”，那个人拭去她的泪水；她因为那个人被监视而愤怒的去质问自己的哥哥；她说的话都变成“喵喵”之后那个人牵起她的手。。。。

没错，这些微小的细节我都记得，我很少会有记不住的事情。我记得读过的书本里的每一个字眼，我记得成为书翁继承人以来目睹的每一场战争，我记得踏上旅途之后脚步丈量过的每一片土地，我记得加入教团之后消灭的每一只恶魔。。。我记得的东西太多太多，以至于我总是记不住自己不应该喜欢你。

耳边还回荡着几句模模糊糊的话，是出自诺亚之口：“你说罗德掩护着亚连沃克一起消失了”、“暂时拦住了自立型让少年撤退”、“说啊，书翁”。

什么？那个人逃走了？  
她一定会很伤心的。。。  
我。。。我要回教团去。。。  
到她身边。。。。

绿色瞳仁里那点仿若飘摇烛火一般断断续续的光芒剧烈地跳动了两下，最终还是无声的熄灭了。

戏言

在芙的眼里，巴克就是个一无是处的笨蛋。路痴、个子矮、容易着急、疑似秃顶、老出荨麻疹、总是被欺负、吵架就爱喷口水、没魄力还自称“老子”。。。大小毛病全部列出来的话会多到让人看睡着的，真的是在笨蛋里都算少见的超级笨蛋。

自从少年驱魔师恢复了圣洁重返战场，这座地底的堡垒又变回了以往的空旷寂寥，没有了那时激烈打斗的声响和辅助发力的呐喊，现在到处都静悄悄的，只听得到哗哗流淌的水声。好无聊啊，虽然一百年来都是这么无聊，可是在短暂的热闹之后，这恼人的无聊更加明显了，已经睡的太饱而无法入眠的芙呆呆的想着。

“怎么？沃克不在之后觉得很寂寞吧？”一句欠扁的话响了起来，能让人这么想揍飞他的只有那个大笨蛋了。

“哼！谁寂寞了？“芙从花纹繁复的墙绘里一跃而出，飞起一脚踢开了巴克。

“哇！你又这样！老子怎么你了？！？！”撞击到地上又反弹起来的巴克喷着血和唾沫指着芙大声嚷道。

芙若无其事的把双手往脑后一撑：“脏死啦，别对着我！”大概是不过瘾，她对着巴克的后腰又抡了一拳，“你才是不甘寂寞吧，有事没事就往总部跑，还真以为支部长是什么大官了？”

“唉哟，好痛！都说了别打老子！”负伤的巴克快躺倒了，但他还是顽强的为自己辩护：“我当然是去办正事的！高层干部的会议！恶魔之卵的分析！教团总部的搬家！哪个不是正儿八经的大事？！”

“好好好，烦死啦。”芙捂着耳朵懒得听他废话，不过她还是阴险的撇了撇嘴角，“说起大事，一个快三十的人还会尿裤子真是过于罕见的大事耶。”

“那、那、那是情况特殊！！！你不知道搬家那天的总部有多么恐怖！！！”被戳中了弱点的巴克膝盖一软，不知道被揭穿尿裤子的丑事和神秘可怕的总部遭遇哪个更让他难以承受。

“真好啊，我也想看看外面的世界呢。”刚才还凶神恶煞的芙露出了无奈的笑容，作为守护神，虽然有着独立的意识和真实的躯体，但是却无法离开这个无限期束缚着她的牢笼，只能在支部周围一定的范围内活动，或者被巴克用精灵石召唤到某个地方，简单来说就是没有自由。

“芙。。。”听到这句话的巴克莫名有些晃神，昏暗的地下光线不足，所以她那失落的娇小身影看上去就像一个被家长关在房间禁足的小女孩。回神后他连忙做出了回应：“没事的！芙，我会——”

“大——笨——蛋——”芙伸手用力拍住他的脸，“我可比你年长很多倍呢，别摆出这个表情。”

什么嘛，从未享受过自由的囚徒又不是他，干嘛一副比她还痛苦的样子，芙在心里觉得好笑。

说起来这家伙真是没长进啊，看着他出生到长大成人，都快三十了却没法和暗恋的女孩子自然地说几句话，实在是太窝囊啦。不过某方面也算顺应了“有其父必有其子”这句俗语，笨蛋巴克跟他父亲埃德加的口味还像的，利娜莉和翠都是强大且不失魅力的中国女性，而且两个男人偷偷凝视心上人的傻样也是出奇的一致。只不过笨蛋要想追到对方的难度比他父亲要大得多，该庆幸翠没有哥哥，否则笨蛋巴克能否诞生于世都是问题了。有趣的是，明明是父子，温文尔雅的埃德加让人感觉深情款款，这个秃头秃脑的笨蛋却像个沉迷于偷拍的变态跟踪狂。想到这里，芙不自觉的摆出了嫌弃的样子。

“喂，芙。”毫无察觉的巴克揉了揉被拍痛的脸，“你有没有想象过没有千年伯爵和恶魔的世界？”

“哈？说的什么蠢话。”芙觉得这笨蛋是不是被自己打坏脑子变得更傻了，“应该是一个相对美好的世界吧，但是那样我可能就不会被创造出来了，所以我并不向往。”如果没有那些邪恶的源头，翠和埃德加也许就不会死，甚至都不会相识吧。

“没错。”笨蛋的语气突然变得非常认真，“我并不喜欢现在的世界，每天都有很多糟糕的事情不断发生，可是正因为在这样的世界，我才遇到了芙。”

“巴克。。。。”芙的眼睛里有些说不清楚的东西闪过，“啊，看来我真的把你的脑子打坏了呢。”芙有些抱歉的摇了摇对方的肩膀。

“才不是咧！！！你为啥不就能好好听老子说话啊啊啊啊啊啊——————”以为顺利感动到对方的巴克大受打击的在地上赖皮打滚。

这时抓住机会的科学班三人组连拖带拽的把翘班的笨蛋押回去工作了。

空无一人的结界墙边又静了下来，芙仰起头来看了看地底高耸的穹顶，不知怎么就笑出了声。埃德加太过温柔，朱爷又太过严肃，至于那个创造了她而且已经死去很久的人，脸都快忘光了。

所以说，目前的几十年里，身边有个笨蛋陪着也挺好。

一天

在稀疏的掌声中结束了表演之后，玛纳捧着帽子绕着人群走了一圈，观众们或多或少丢了一些零碎的硬币和小额纸钞在里面，玛纳一边笑着道谢一边擦着额头的汗水。

围观的人慢慢散光了，玛纳走到角落里坐下来休息，他数了数帽子里的收获，有点头疼的自言自语着：“唉，这次真难办。。。”肚子叽里咕噜的响起来，似乎在回应他的话。本来他和儿子是要赶到另一个城镇加入正在招募小丑的马戏团的，结果在途径这个小镇的时候钱包被摸走，只好在这里和儿子兵分两路赚生活费。

“小丑先生，这个给你。”一声稚嫩的话语把正在出神的玛纳拉回现实，他转脸看到一个扎着墨绿色双马尾的小姑娘正捧着个大布包递到自己面前。

“咦？给我的？谢谢！”玛纳有些受宠若惊的接下这份突如其来的厚礼。

“嘻嘻，我刚才看了小丑先生的表演，太好玩了！这是我第一次看到真的西洋小丑！”小女孩兴高采烈的跟玛纳说着，丝毫没有掩饰那份强烈的喜悦。

“呀，能让这位小姐开心是我的荣幸。”玛纳感到胃里有股暖流冲淡了之前的饥饿感，他露出个大大的笑容，不知怎么眼眶有点发热。

“来，把这个拿好。”玛纳摘下胸口的别针放在小女孩的手心，“这是小丑先生的专属徽章，下次我们见面的时候，我和另一个迷你小丑会专门为你表演，你是特别嘉宾哟。”

“哇！好棒！谢谢小丑先生！”小女孩眼睛闪闪发光的捏着徽章欢呼，“啊，妈妈在叫我了，小丑先生再见！包子要趁热才好吃噢！”话刚说完她就风一样的跑远了。

办完了父亲交代的事情，本想回客店的科穆伊发现自己没带钥匙，家人们也没有回来。反正来这个镇上只是处理货物的事情，明天就去下一个地方度假了，随便逛逛感受一下当地特色吧。在转过某个路口时，有个身影吸引了他的注意力。

穿着色彩缤纷的戏服，化着夸张搞笑的彩妆，那是一个迷你型号的小丑，正笨拙地表演着杂耍。他往空中扔出四个皮球，结果还没抛接几下就一个接一个全掉在了地上：他站到圆形木桶上准备踩着它走圈，但是木桶还没滚几米他就扑通一声摔下来。总之是个非常不合格的小丑，所以没有什么捧场的客人，偶尔有路人会指着他嘲笑两句。

“都怪你！”小丑突然暴怒起来对着木桶狠狠踢了一脚，然后嗷嗷叫着抱住腿倒在路边，“哼。。。我平时明明练得很好。。。怎么正式的时候反而。。。”刚才的怒气被委屈代替，迷你小丑带着哭腔抱怨道。

听声音是个小男孩，原来不是侏儒啊，估计和利娜莉年龄相仿，看样子应该是首次演出太紧张了没有发挥好？科穆伊这么想着，忍不住走了过去，“嘿！小丑先生，你怎么停下来啦？我还想多看看你的节目呢！”

这句鼓励让迷你小丑一下子蹦了起来：“哈。。。哈！我刚才是休息！之前只是预热，好戏还在后头呢！你可要看好咯！”说着他拿出几个圆圈套在纤细的胳膊和腿上转了起来。

“哇！好棒好棒！小丑先生真厉害！”科穆伊用恰到好处的分贝为他鼓掌喝彩，就这样，围观的人渐渐多了起来。

望着空无一人的小店，马力靠在柜台上抱着手臂发愁，都已经这个点了，居然一笔生意都没有。今天只是和师弟临时来帮忙，明天就要离开这里继续修行了，结果自己看店的时候门可罗雀，怎么跟师父交代？

“老板！给我来碗大的——诶，你家卖的是啥？”一个风尘仆仆的红发小子倏地一下闯了进来，“我可饿惨啦，上个最实惠最好吃的吧！”

“好咧！稍等啊！”马力眉开眼笑的准备去了，这是传说中的开门红火啊！后面肯定会有很多客人！

“呼——吃饱啦吃饱啦！撑死我了——”红毛小子吃了好几份之后拍着圆滚滚的肚皮满足的瘫在座椅上，“老板，这是什么面？味道蛮特别的，虽说我一直想吃烤肉，但这个也挺不错的，有耳目一新的感觉。”

正在收拾餐具的马力看他心满意足的样子不禁笑了：“这是荞麦面，一种东方的特产，只有我们这里有卖哟。”

“哈。。。是很少见的食材啊，难怪连我都觉得新奇呢。。。。”红毛小子看起来不大，说起话来倒是老气横秋的，“可惜我只在这里呆一天，以后就吃不到啦。。。”

马力看着小老头一样叹气的小子和店里慢慢多起来的客人，他决定做出点表示：“小子，我给你点干面带着吧，想吃的时候煮熟了加些调料就行。”

“哇！老板你真是大好人！太感谢啦！”红毛小子高兴的原地转圈。

在厨房里打包好干面的马力走出来后发现红毛小子正趴在柜台上看里面放着的记事本，那是荞麦面的秘密配方，要换在往常马力肯定会大惊失色的把记事本藏起来，不过这小孩是外国人，肯定认不识那些字，而且还是倒着看的，能看出个啥？不用担心。

“喂，小子，收好咯！”马力把包袱放到柜台上，“下次要再来啊！你很能吸引客人呢，要是我那个只会吓跑客人的师弟也能像你一样就好咯！”

“嘻嘻，我万人迷的气质可是独此一家，别人学不来的啦！”捧起包袱、迈出店门红毛小子不可一世的自夸着。

出于关心，马力小心地挑着用词问道：“你的眼睛。。。是受伤了吗？不要紧吧？”

“噢，这个啊——”红毛小子腾出手掀起脸上突兀的黑色眼罩，露出右边那只和左眼一样健康有神的翠绿眼睛，“嘿嘿，你不觉得戴上这个很帅气很有神秘感吗？”

“果然还是小孩子啊。”马力看着他跑远之后，摇摇头放心的笑了。

“喂，小鬼，别挡路，快让开。”书翁站在独木桥的这头冲着对面的人说道。他只是带着徒弟来这个小镇搜集一些隐秘资料的，时间并不充裕，明天他们就要去下一个地点做记录了。

堵在独木桥另一端的是个深蓝色头发的小孩，穿着类似帮厨的衣服，大概是学徒工吧。

他丝毫没有退让，而是气势汹汹的嚷着：“你才要让开！我可忙的很呢！”说完又加了一句，“那张脸怎么回事？你是熊猫吗？”

“臭小子！真是没礼貌！这是眼妆！”书翁气急败坏地大喊起来，“你有没有常识啊！这种西方的小镇怎么可能会有熊猫？！亏你还长着一张东方人的脸！”

“谁知道那种事情啊？！我又不是那些读书看报的闲人！”小学徒也恼火起来，看来是被说中了弱点。

“你不去看书、等着书来看你吗？！想不被别人笑话就多学点东西！”掌握着各系知识的博学书翁以碾压性的优越感教育他。

“谁要看那种鬼东西啊？！密密麻麻的全都是字！眼睛会花脑子会炸的！”嗅到对方嘲讽气息的小学徒大吼着，后槽牙都露出来了。

两人背后各自燃烧着熊熊怒火，没有注意到脚下脆弱的独木桥发出脆裂的悲鸣，不知道进入第几个对骂环节的时候，它终于不堪重负结束了短暂的一生，刚才还在上面唇枪舌剑的一老一少同时落水。

“咳咳咳———呸呸呸———”呛水的小学徒被书翁拽出急流之后大口喘着气，还没缓过来他就手忙脚乱的摸着背后，“啊、啊、啊、怎么不见———”

“找这个吗？”在一旁悠哉抽烟的书翁丢过来一个口袋。

小学徒赶紧拿起来打开看看里面，是满满一袋草药，应该是很重要的东西。

“书要多看，身体也要多锻炼，不然你连我那个笨徒弟都打不过。”书翁呼出一口烟老谋深算的笑道。

“。。。。。”看着那团熊猫形状的烟雾，小学徒一时词穷。

“玛纳你看！这是我赚的！”猛地冒出来的亚连冲玛纳兴奋的喊着，“有个大哥哥一下子给了我好多！够我们用一阵子了！”他褐色的头发乱七八糟的支了起来，脸上的油彩被汗水糊的脏兮兮的，但上面写着的成就感十分清晰。

“噢！亚连，欢迎回来！嚯！？没想到你个笨手笨脚的新人居然第一天就大满贯！”玛纳瞪大眼睛、不可思议的盯着亚连手里成果丰硕的小丑帽。

“嘿嘿，还说我笨手笨脚？我可比你厉害多啦！”亚连脖子一昂，尾巴都快翘到天上去了。�  
“饿了吧？你回来的正是时候，快吃晚饭！”玛纳一边笑他得意的傻样，一边把布包里还温热的东西掏出来塞给他。

“咦？这白白的是啥？今天不吃面包干吗？”小心翼翼的把钱收好之后，亚连疑惑的拿起陌生的晚饭咬了一口，“超——好——吃——啊玛纳！我还要！”胃口大开的亚连狼吞虎咽掉手里的那个，等不及玛纳反应就扑过去抢了更多过来。

“好吃吧？这貌似叫包子？是一个可爱的小姑娘给我的，大概是外国的食物吧。你慢点吃，别噎着了。”正说着呢，亚连就露出一副窒息的表情，玛纳赶紧用力连拍他的后背。

“呼——咽下去了，好险好险。”为了生命安全，亚连改成细嚼慢咽的进食模式，他闷头沉思了一会儿认真的问道：“喂，玛纳，你说送包子给我们的可爱小女孩，该不会是天使吧？”

玛纳被逗笑了：“恩，很有可能呢。”

“利娜莉！等等！别跑那么快！你看，辫子都散开了。”担心不已的科穆伊追上跑得飞快的妹妹，伸手拢起她的头发，从口袋里拿出一条红色丝带细心地扎好散开的那一束头发。

“真好看，科穆伊哥哥，你怎么会有这个的？”余光瞥到丝带的利娜莉好奇的问道。

回想起当时，散场后给过赏钱自己就离开了，没走出多远却被一只小手拉住：“大哥哥，今、今天真的很谢谢你！”是迷你小丑挤过人群跟了过来。

“别客气，这些都是你靠自己努力得来的。”科穆伊微笑着回答他，多少有些感到意外。

“我身上没什么好东西，这是最拿的出手的了，请你收下吧。”迷你小丑说着解下了领口的红色丝带举在手上，虽然不是很新，但能看出它被用心的保存着，而此时它的主人眼里带着一丝不舍，不过更多的是男孩子的坚定。

“恩？谢谢，那我就不客气了。”理解到对方心境的科穆伊很自然的伸手接过丝带，然后摸了摸他的小脑袋，“加油呀！你是一个了不起的小丑！我有个跟你差不多大的妹妹，下次我带她一起来看你的表演。”

“好！到时候我一定让你们大开眼界！”迷你小丑咧开嘴巴笑着许诺道。

想到这里，科穆伊俯身一个用力把利娜莉抱了起来笑道：“这个啊，是迷你小丑送的礼物。”

“老头，东西搞到了吗？”镇上仅有的小图书室里，拉比笑嘻嘻的跟刚走进门的书翁打招呼，“我跟你说，今天赚到了免费的干粮！”

“笨蛋，你又在偷懒？”书翁看他散漫的模样就想使出熊猫拳，“有小鬼帮忙，倒也没费什么功夫。”  
说着他掏出一个透明的密封袋，里面装着仅有此地生长的某种草药，也就是他们要搜集的资料。

“咦？你还真是大方，要给人家小费的吧？”拉比低下头继续在纸上抄抄写写，“才没偷懒！我搞到了荞麦面秘方哟！要赶紧记录下来才行。话说你有没有看到我的东瀛记录本？”

“秘方？你想当荞麦面师傅吗？不要钱，用你那个小册子就打发掉了。”书翁觉得自己很有经济头脑。

“啥？！那可是我长久以来的心血！你怎么随随便便就给别人啦？！”拉比大呼小叫起来。

这次书翁干脆的使出了熊猫拳，无视拉比一边喊疼一边叫冤的噪音：“笨蛋，有人比你更需要他！”掂了掂那包分量十足的干粮，书翁还算满意：“而且你都记在脑子里了，大不了再做一份呗。”

“马力，干面怎么少了这么多？”背着口袋进了厨房的神田紧张的问忙着招待客人的师兄。

“噢，我给一个戴眼罩的小子了，他可阳光了，夸咱们的面好吃呢。”马力笑呵呵的答道。

“戴眼罩？你居然把干面白送给海盗？”神田板着脸质问对方。

“不是海盗！哎，就是跟你一样的小孩儿。”马力觉得哭笑不得，“倒是你，草药采好了吗？”

“这还用问？都在这儿了，你看。”神田把桌上的口袋翻过来倒空，没想到一本小册子落在了草药堆的顶端。

神田奇怪的拿起它看了看，里面是各种画上去的图案，有地图、器械、食物、服装等等反映东方民俗的东西，像一个微缩的小百科全书，而且上面标注的文字和记事本上的荞麦面秘方如出一辙。

“看什么好东西呢？”马力朝他好奇的问道。

“没啥，熊猫留下的玩意儿。”神田无所谓的说着，手却把它塞进了罩衣里面的夹层。

玛纳看了看缩在铺盖里熟睡的亚连，伸手擦掉他刚才偷吃包子留下的残渣。今天为了赚钱肯定累坏了，加上难得吃饱了晚饭，所以这孩子没有在半夜饿醒，等进了马戏团，就可以暂时告别这风餐露宿的日子了。  
科穆伊蹑手蹑脚的走到小床边，适应了黑暗的眼睛看见利娜莉手里攥着丝带睡的正香。小丫头白天因为新奇感到处乱跑乱窜，要好好休息才行。科穆伊微笑着轻轻给她掖好被子，然后轻手轻脚的退了出去。  
书翁抬起干涩的眼睛，发现对面的拉比已经趴在桌上睡着了。他站起身，眼明手快的从拉比脑袋旁抢救出险遭口水攻击的荞麦面秘方，吹熄了蜡烛之后又无声地拽过一条厚实的毛毯披到拉比身上。  
马力整理好厨房后，发现神田膝上摊着本小册子沙发上坐着睡过去了。这小子白天干活就很累了，而书对他来说跟安眠药一样，难怪在这儿就睡死了。马力把他拎起来往肩上一扛，送回房间免得感冒。

这个宁静安详的夜晚，四个孩子唯一一次在同一片星空下，做着甜美的梦。

比方

实不相瞒，我是有些羡慕利娜莉和亚连的相处模式的，他俩总是可以惬意的交谈，就算在旁边看着，也能感受到那股淡淡的温暖。而且很多事情他俩能够直接的说出来， 例如那天利娜莉开玩笑的问亚连“如果我被诺亚抓走了怎么办”，亚连则毫不犹豫地说出真心话“无论如何我都会去救你的”。我要是把相同的问题拿来问优，估计他顶多也就是说一声“慢走不送”。而且我是不指望他会来问我这句话的，再说诺亚也没那个本事。。。。

要做个形容的话，利娜莉对我而言像风，亚连对我来说像光。他们俩其实很相似，利娜莉有时明媚柔和的像春季的清风，有时严厉强硬的好似冬日的北风；亚连有时温和礼貌的像早晨的微光，有时凶狠恶劣的如同午间的强光。

唯独优，他在我心里的定位很奇怪，实在要比喻的话，他应该是疼痛吧。没有看得见的形态，没有摸得到的触感，他是一种没有量的知觉。

为什么是疼痛呢？我自己也说不清楚，有可能是源于他一直以来刺猬般的出言不逊和粗鲁举止，毕竟在人人友好的教团里，只有优一人毫不掩饰的暴露着这副德性，显得格外突出。生活本就虚幻，也多亏这不时出现的疼痛，我才能清醒的意识到自己还存在于世。

第一次和优相遇的场景还历历在目：因为入团那天就阅览并记住了全部成员的资料，所以远远看到他的武器、他的长发、他的表情就可以对号入座了，嘴巴条件反射一般喊出了声：“喂！优”，虽说不一定能得到什么热情的回应，但至少应该有个点头示意吧。

结果迎面而来的只有尖利的刀刃，要不是自己动如脱兔躲得快，那飘在空中的就不只是几缕毛发了。  
“快住手啊神田！”眼见那利器又向自己挥来，正怕躲不过的时候，一道清脆的喊声和快速出现的身影阻止了即将发生的血光之灾。

然后就是利娜莉气呼呼的拍着优的胳膊责怪道：“这是教团的新成员拉比，他只是友好的跟你打招呼而已，别把任务的负面情绪撒在人家身上啊。”随即对自己的粲然一笑：“以后你会习惯的，他总是这样。”

暴行被打断的优似乎很不痛快，他收起六幻扫了我两眼：“搞什么，就这个红毛海盗？”

喂喂，你的认知面很狭隘啊，谁说戴眼罩的就一定是海盗啦？

“以后不准喊我名字，你这蠢兔子！”丢下这句话之后，他头也不回的走了。

兔子？我明明叫拉比！真是个英语糟糕的东洋笨蛋！肩膀上扛着的那个漂亮脑袋简直就是装饰品嘛！

虽说有着一定的风险，我还是忍不住一见到他就喊出那个字，就算被追杀着跑来跑去很辛苦， 但总有种莫名的满足感。而且逗这个家伙的最大动力就是，他每一次都会十分配合的暴怒而起，从来不让我失望。教团里的人都视我为勇气可嘉的莽夫，我也怀疑找虐的自己是不是哪里出了问题。话说回来，尽管六幻总是会削下一点头发和布片，但从未真正伤到我，这个小发现不免让我暗自窃喜。

不过万事没有绝对，某次任务中，它还是沾上了我的鲜血。

某片人迹罕至的枯黄沙漠，被探索队发现疑似有圣洁存在的痕迹，然后我和优作为留守总部的空闲人员当然被第一时间派遣过去。

忍受了白天的炎热干渴却一无所获，还没做好准备，沙漠的极寒夜晚突然就落了下来。匆匆躲到岩石后避风的同时点燃取暖的篝火，除了穿过岩洞宛若哭号的风声外，四周一片寂寥。毕竟哪怕话唠如我，也会因为疲惫和低落而懒得说话，只是仰着头呆望遥远广阔的星空，这块原始荒漠的对面，是美得出奇的银河。

“兔子，你眼罩后面是什么。”优这句话就像乍然丢进死水的石子儿，激起无数道涟漪。

“哈哈哈哈，优你终于露出好奇心啦！我好欣慰啊————这么久了你还真能忍呢！”我突然有劲儿的加上饶舌和调侃这些必不可少的调剂。

“。。。。”他没搭腔，一副早知道就这样不问了的表情。燃烧的柴火噼啪作响，飘扬起的点点火星把他精致的脸庞映照的忽明忽暗。

“既然你那么想知道，我就破例给你看看好了！这可是老头儿都不知道的罕见秘密哟！”我怕他失去兴致，连忙想方设法吊他的胃口。手伸到脑后做出解开绑带的动作，他的目光果然紧随其后，于是我掐准时机停下动作：“呐，优，我给你看右眼的秘密，你可不可以告诉我。。。”

哗啦————

话还没说完，我的视野就上下颠倒了，本想抓住滑落下去的眼罩，却感觉到手臂和身体被坚硬的钳子紧紧箍住无法挣脱。

是一只巨大的蝎子型恶魔从地下冲撞出来，飞扬的尘沙里传来它猖狂嚣张的笑声：“哈哈哈！抓到了！去死吧驱魔师！”

那一瞬间，我甚至能看到刺过来的尾针里晃荡着绿莹莹的毒液，难道我就要在这鬼地方完蛋了？

眼前有一道寒光闪过，还没反应过来，装着毒液的载体就掉了下去在沙地里砸出一个深坑。钳子骤然松开，我也紧跟着自由落体，恶魔痛苦的扭动着，“好痛！”、“该死的驱魔师！”之类的咒骂声和沙尘一同缭绕在周围。

过了几秒我才意识到，是优用力投掷出的六幻削断了毒蝎的尾针才救了我一命。当我爬起来掏出锤子准备战斗时，发现巨蝎已经被优砍的不行了，我根本来不及出手，只赶上了它炸裂成一堆残骸时刮起的狂风。

“走吧，该换个地方了。”收起六幻的优开始整理行囊，同时伸过来一只手：“拿去。”

递过来的是刚才掉落的眼罩，可优的目光没有对着我，所以我不太确定他有没有看到我的右眼。“啊！好痛！肯定是被恶魔夹伤了！”我捂住胳膊大叫一声，“优，我手臂动不了，你帮我系上吧。”

虽然只是闪瞬即逝的一点点，但我还是捕捉到了他那一丝犹豫，当然他下一秒还是意料之中的把眼罩往我脸上一砸：“除非你的手断掉装上铁钩。”

唉，就知道他不可能如我所愿，不过他到底是有执着于海盗这个梗啊。。。。

绑好眼罩的我正用黄沙盖灭苟延残喘的火堆时，优终于看了我一眼：“你的脸——”

“恩？我的脸怎么了？”说着我抬手摸到了黏乎乎的触感，最后的火光里我看到手上多了些暗色的半干血迹。大概是那时被六幻划伤的吧，一道伤口换条命还是很值的。

“哈哈哈，小伤啦，没事！我都没感觉到。”我笑嘻嘻的跟他打着马虎眼，其实注意到伤口的存在后疼痛就涌上来了，这家伙要是不提醒我就好了。

“不会有下次了。”优冒出这么一句。

“啥？”我有点摸不着头脑。

“没什么，快点赶路。”他就这样把马尾一甩，大迈步走了出去。

我揣度着那句话的完整意思，也一厢情愿的相信优没说清楚的缺失部分是我想要的那种。有点可惜的是我还没提出的交换条件就这样不了了之，不过在他看来似乎右眼还不如那道伤口来得重要，忍住要从嘴里溜出来的偷笑，我匆匆跟上他走的飞快的身影。

我经常回想起那个夜晚，在我过于主观、甚至有点扭曲失真的想象里，那次的经历几乎等同于一场浪漫的约会。正好路过餐厅，听到闲来无事的利娜莉正在问优一些小问题：“神田，你喜欢红色吗？”

忙着吃荞麦面的优没有聊天的兴致，但还是回了一声“最讨厌了”。

又随便扯了几句之后，利娜莉若有所思的走开了，之后她和亚连的对话我也没错过：“亚连君，我跟你说哦，神田他呀，真是太口是心非了。说是最讨厌红色，但是你看他一直在用的发绳、新铸六幻的饰穗、还有经常带着的腕珠，都是红色的。”

大口吞吃着糯米团子的亚连无奈地赞同道：“对啊，他就是个不坦诚的家伙。”

伸出的手已经摸不着那道浅得看不见的疤痕了，我不禁叹了口气，和优的不坦诚截然相反，我承认，我喜欢那深蓝色的疼痛。

礼物

月光透过小窗照在亚连身上，此时的他躺在小旅馆破旧的木床上睁着眼睛难以入眠。好不容易和阿波克里霍斯拉开距离让圣洁安定了下来，可是纷乱的思绪却让他在该睡觉的时候保持着恼人的清醒。

教团的大家怎么样了呢？那天他匆忙逃离了称为“家”的栖身之地，离开了追寻而来的利娜莉，现在想想又害她哭了，自己还真是个糟糕的绅士。获得了自由的神田和阿尔玛有没有被发现？很久没有见到的拉比是不是也遇上了危险？还有诺亚那些家伙，帮助了自己的罗德和缇奇，到底在打什么算盘？虽然这几天在赌场赢了不少，可是被列入了黑名单就不能再去，之后的旅费要换个方式赚了。。。杂七杂八的念头撑得他有些烦躁，这样不知道想了多久，终于有了点倦意，亚连打了个哈欠，匆匆吃完手里的三明治后闭上了略带血丝的眼睛。

恍惚中他好像做了个简短的梦：自己洗清罪名重回教团，利娜莉抱着他哭了，但同时她也笑得很开心，周围的人在欢呼，可是却看不清楚大家的脸。

一股突如其来的视线惊扰了他，亚连坐起身看向来源：“。。。罗德？”

“嗨，亚连，你的睡眠还真浅呢。”身着蓬蓬短裙的小女孩正跪在床边，用双手撑着下巴笑盈盈的看着他。

“你在这里做什么？”好梦被意外打断，亚连有些疑惑和恼怒。

“这个嘛。。。我是来给你送礼物的。不对，准确来说，是‘我们’。”罗德站起来四处张望了一下，月亮被云团挡住了，灰暗的房间里，她的金色眼眸闪烁着奇怪的光芒。

罗德悄无声息地走到墙边打开了房门，  
门关上之后，走进来一个身材颀长的青年，他的手里端着一个奢华的银质大圆盘，不过里面没有盛任何东西。他越走越近，明明很小的房间，他却走了很久，所以在到达床边之前他就忍不住开口了：“哟，少年，看来你最近状况还不错嘛。”

“缇奇？你和罗德在玩什么花样？”亚连更加惊讶了些，这个普通的夜晚，为什么两个诺亚一同造访？这太不寻常了。刚才罗德出现的时候他还稍微有些不清醒，现在则条件反射的想要跳起来做好战斗准备，结果发现自己动弹不得。局面不妙，他有些警觉的瞪着对方。

“哎，你别这么紧张，罗德都说了我们是来送礼的，放松点吧。”走到亚连旁边的缇奇端端正正的捧着盘子，这场面不免有点滑稽，他看着就像服务生要给客人上菜一样。

亚连一脸嘲讽的看他：“你们送礼？难道要靠请吃饭来拉拢我吗？”他瞥了一眼光洁的银盘，嗤笑了一声，“诺亚果然大方，空气大餐还真是稀罕。”

“咳，小鬼，还没看到礼物就这么呛，实在让人火大。”缇奇的脸快速剥落，取而代之的是谢里尔带着不屑表情的脸庞。

“因为你不愿加入诺亚，对教团表现了高度的忠诚，所以这是我们给你的嘉奖。”手持银盘的谢里尔转过身去停顿了一下，当他再转过身来时，大银盘里多了一样东西，也就是作为表彰的礼物——一颗少女的头颅安静的摆放在那里，披散开的墨绿色秀发如同丝绸般包裹在外面。她双眼微闭，表情温和，就好像是睡着了，嘴角还带着笑意，白皙的脸颊上有一道若隐若现的泪痕。

“切口很漂亮吧？我下手很快，几乎没有流什么血，此刻她尚有余温的躯体还躺在闺房的床上。如果把这个放回原位，你会发现只有一道极细的、光滑的红线，我对自己的技术还是很自信的。”谢里尔陶醉在自己精湛的工艺水准中，自顾自的说了一大堆，看都没有看亚连一眼。

就像倒带一样，谢里尔的脸又被之前的缇奇代替了，他摸出一根烟点燃后缓缓地抽着：“哎，少年我跟你说，这位美丽的小姐在深夜还流着泪，不知道是不是在为恋爱而烦恼。好不容易等她睡着了我们才动手的，当然是为了免去对付圣洁的麻烦。只有一瞬间的切割，她不会感受到任何痛苦，肉体也不会有剧烈的挣扎和反抗，这样才有了艺术品的效果。”缇奇望了望盘中的礼物，呼出了一团缭绕的烟雾，“至于那还没完全的风干的泪水，大概是因为做了个让她喜极而泣的美梦吧。”

深吸了一口香烟之后，缇奇像被风吹开一般渐渐消失了，罗德踮着脚尖从烟雾中走了出来，她伸手搂住了亚连，在他耳边轻轻的低语着：“看她的唇瓣多美，你不想试试有多柔软芬芳吗？吻一下吧，就像莎乐美索要先知约翰的头颅然后亲吻他的双唇一样。”罗德一边温柔的说着一边亲昵的蹭了蹭对方的白发，语调里满是黏稠的甜美和真诚， “我知道的哟，亚连。你一直都很喜欢她，对不对？”

“怎么样，驱魔师，这份礼物，你还满意吗？”诺亚们的声音重叠起来拧成一股滴着毒液的绳索，蛇一般爬行着绞上了亚连停止运作的大脑。

我睡不好觉怎么想都是漫画的错

有这么一个说法：把书放在枕头下面睡觉，晚上就会梦到这本书的内容。

樱花飞舞的校园里，拉比紧张的吞咽了一下口水，他喉咙有些发紧，心上有好多只小虫在挠着，脸也有些发烫。他看了看面前站着的褐发女孩，心一横闭上眼睛大声喊出想说的话：“幸、幸子同学，我喜欢你！请你和我交往！”心脏噗通噗通的狂跳着，终于把这句话说出来了！对方会怎么答复呢？

名为幸子的女生很明显的有些脸红，这样看上去更加可爱，拉比眼睛都不敢眨，屏住呼吸等她的回应。

幸子低下头捋了捋柔顺的秀发，有些害羞的说道：“对不起，拉比同学，我喜欢剑道社的神田学长。”

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————！！！！！

悲愤交加之中，拉比一边喊着一边从床上猛地坐了起来，原来是梦。

他摸了摸胸口，心碎的感觉还在。拉比恨恨地掀开枕头，露出一本《灌篮高手》，他抄起漫画恶狠狠地往地上Pia的一摔：“搞什么？！谁要梦到这种情节啊！？？！？”

利娜莉梦到了一段真实到可怕的故事：一颗奇怪的行星在吞吃了地球周围的星球后，把捕食猎物的舌头伸向了地球。不知为什么，这颗专门吞噬其它星球的行星有着和她一样的名字。仅仅因为这个理由，她被抓起来作为祭品，人们认为只要通过火刑的方式把她献给同样叫做利娜莉的行星，地球就可以幸免于难。疯狂的人们事先就把企图阻止他们的科穆伊绑在高高的木桩上烧死了，他化作焦炭的尸体没有被放下来，暴动的人群就推搡着把她和那具尸体紧紧的绑在了一起，她在梦中惊叫着晕厥过去，然后在现实里惊恐地醒来。

擦了擦额上的虚汗，利娜莉拿开枕头瞟了一眼下面的东西——《伊藤润二：舔人的星星》。真不应该看它的，这么想着，她推开窗子，一甩手把那本书掷了出去，看到它化作天边的流星后，利娜莉钻回被窝希望能补回刚才几分钟里损失的美容觉。

这个世界既黑暗，又让人透不过气来，不如再回去睡一睡吧。。

神田冒出这个念头之后，眼泪不知不觉就顺着脸颊流了下来。

咦？那个身影。。。迷雾一样看不清楚容貌的女人。。。是谁？为什么要对着他微笑？  
等一下！别走。。。。

“小优危险啊！下面。。。”刚听到这句话，神田就觉得脚下一空，然后耳边就被翻腾的水声给覆盖了。

一脸无奈的阿尔玛把不停咳嗽吐水的他从水塘里拽了上来，“真是的，你在干什么啊，都这么晚了。。。”

被水呛得难过不堪的神田更加不爽了：“你小子，又在跟着我吗？！”

“不、不是的！我只是在这里边吃零食边看书罢了。。”阿尔玛慌乱的解释道，突然他话音一提，“小优？你。。。你。。。”结巴了半天都说不出个所以然来。

“有话就说！烦人鬼！”神田凶狠的骂了一句，没有察觉自己声音有些异样。

“你的胸部怎么。。。还有声音。。。难道你变成女孩子了？？？”阿尔玛的表情复杂的难以形容。

“你在胡说八道什么啊？胸部？谁有那种东西。。。咦？！”感到纳闷和好笑的神田不自觉的拍了拍胸口，结果发现。。。那里居然隆起了两个馒头？！

“啧。”神田睁开了眼睛，他保持躺着的姿势，眉头紧锁的伸手摸了摸结实精瘦的胸脯和修长双腿的中间，然后松了口气。

闭上眼睛又躺了一会儿，他才突然想起来什么一样起身从枕头下抽出那本封面喜庆的《乱马½》。神田臭着脸把书往上头一抛，紧接着拔出六幻刷刷刷凌空急速挥了几下， 他再次躺下时，纸屑像雪片儿一样晃晃悠悠、飘飘洒洒的落了下来。

亚连觉得自己做了很多个十分可怕的噩梦，画面和场景倒没有多么恐怖，但内心的绝望和悲伤却是苍白的语言所无法描述的。他身心俱疲的翻身趴在床上，顺手抓起一大袋糖果吃了起来。发现师父的账本还乖乖躺在书架一角，他叹了口气掀开枕头一看，看到那里躺着一本《潘朵拉之心》。亚连咬碎嘴里的硬糖，毫不犹豫地拿起打火机搓出一团代表正义的小火苗烧光一切邪魔外道。

强行关联：  
P1《初遇》中神田被利娜莉误认成女生，巧的是P9《我睡不好觉怎么想都是漫画的错》里面神田梦到自己掉进女溺泉变成女孩子。  
P2《克星》里的利娜莉欺负神田是为了给P1《初遇》里的自己报仇。  
P3《执念》里拉比的记忆回放是拓展了的P2《克星》开头提到的走马灯。  
P4《戏言》里面芙那份守护陪伴的心境和P3《执念》里面的拉比的心境是相同的。  
P5《一天》所讲述的故事就是P4《戏言》中阿莫提到的和平乌托邦，浓缩成一句话：我不会与你相遇，但至少见过了与你最亲近的人。  
P6《比方》沿用了P5《一天》里面神田觉得眼罩分子都是海盗的思维。  
P7《礼物》的剧情是把P6《比方》中利娜莉被诺亚抓走的假设进一步恶化。  
P8《惯例》里的亚连对利娜莉的告白隔空回答了P7《礼物》结尾罗德的问题。  
P9《我睡不好觉怎么想都是漫画的错》拉比的噩梦有一部分原因是P8《惯例》中他约会迟到让幸子生气了，神田枕头是下面的《乱马》正是P8《惯例》中阿尔玛看的那本。

不高兴的监察官 

“太短了。”  
当林克皱着分叉眉正经严肃地吐出这几个字时，在坐的成员不免有些后悔把不苟言笑的监察官拉进团服评议大会还让他发表意见――大家正畅聊到压轴的利娜莉专款团服的各项优点。  
“你……你是哪里有问题吗？短裙可是至高的美学奥义！”拉比用难以置信的目光瞪着他，发现对方用怀疑的眼神瞪了回来，一股义不容辞的使命感顿时涌遍全身，“二痣在这方面很白痴对吗？是时候给你补补课了！”  
“拉比别白费力气啦，林克就是个老妈子，”亚连吞咽着糯米团子笑出声，“利娜莉穿短裙有多可爱迷人我们清楚就行了。”  
作为团服设计者的乔尼似乎有些受伤，这还是他头一次听到别人对自己的作品提出否定意见，亚连瞥见他消沉的样子，东张西望了一下冲餐厅边上正吃着荞麦面的人喊道：“喂！神田！你觉得利娜莉的团服怎么样？”  
“哈？”死对头的声音让神田心生不悦，但美味的荞麦面和并不讨厌的问题内容还是让他扔回来一句答复，“嘁，挺适合她的，方便战斗。”  
拉比的教学劲头瞬间去无踪，他拍拍林克的肩膀幽幽地叹口气：“啧啧啧，连优都明白这一点，看来二痣妈妈你真是没救了。”  
大家哄笑起来，评议会像往常一样在愉快的气氛中圆满结束。  
“什么二痣妈妈……应该博学稳重的书翁继任者真是幼稚得可笑……”受亚连所托回房间拿换洗衣物的林克不满地嘀咕着。  
『算了，反正驱魔师和科学班的工作很辛苦，把注意力放在那些奇怪的娱乐点上也可以理解』  
对于这次群嘲，林克积极调整着心态：自己作为精英监察官应该大人有大量地不跟他们计较。同时也再一次被迫加强了某项认知――大家对利娜莉的事情都很关心很在意，可以说是所有人都喜爱着她了，尤其是那位掌握着教团指挥大权的室长，其疯狂夸张的程度简直令人发指。但换位思考一下，那时候一起在外流浪的伙伴们也很疼爱年幼的手涌和美鸟，当然没有这群人那么不可理喻罢了。  
林克清楚记得在餐厅里呈上南瓜派做自我介绍的时候，沃克用吃的就能收买挺好对付，书翁弟子比较理智还稍做阻拦，反应最激烈的就是那位李小姐了，直接甩开食物去找兄长理论来着，总之挺有脾气的。怎么说也是奋战在前线的战士，有些血性也是应该的，说不定会比手涌厉害？  
『不不不，怎么可能，她要是没有圣洁肯定赢不过手涌』  
回想起童年严酷训练的监察官极其笃定这一点。  
后来机缘巧合的，林克目睹了利娜莉邀请神田优掰手腕的比赛，还有神田优故意放水惹毛了利娜莉之后发生的连锁反应――日本武士被纤柔少女用计谋和巧劲掀翻在地的奇景让林克打消了绝对是手涌更强的念头，谁厉害还是要实战比试过才知道结果。  
其实林克一直认为利娜莉对监视的事情有些小题大做，就算对方并没有迁怒于自己，每次见面也都会礼貌地打招呼，但明显有些生硬勉强，并且是在和沃克亲切聊完之后顺便带过一下。林克也没有什么不满，自己作为中央厅过来的外人，在教团基层不受待见很正常，像利娜莉那样问好都算是十分友善了。  
没想到后来因为一块蛋糕发生了转折。  
那天林克趁着亚连在餐厅挑战30个汉堡的空档去厨房做了久违的甜品，给蛋糕胚铺好水果夹心并抹平黑巧克力涂层之后才发现奶油裱花袋用完了，林克只好去仓库里现找。回来之后看见整圆的蛋糕居然成了半圆，监察官不高兴了：“沃克！我不是说过没做完不准吃的吗？！”  
“啊！对不起！”碗橱旁突然站出来一个人，“因为太好吃了所以我没忍住――”  
林克被吓了一跳，定睛一看犯人居然是利娜莉，他顿时有些语塞：“你……你一个人吃掉的？”  
手里还端着小蛋糕碟的利娜莉点点头：“嗯，我经常拜托杰利帮我准备一整个蛋糕，因为这样吃心情会变好……没想到是你做的，我说怎么味道和平时有些不一样……”她不好意思地望着脚尖，“啊，非常抱歉！我重新做一个还你？我也会烘焙的！虽然肯定没你做的好吃啦……”  
林克捂着额头摆摆手：“不用不用，都给你吧，反正做出来就是用来吃的。”  
“那太好了！谢谢！”利娜莉从橱柜里搬出一摞碟子，“其实我也饱了，正好现在差不多是咖啡时间，这半个我拿去分给大家。”她推着餐车走出去时又回过头来笑了笑，“林克，可以告诉我窍门吗？我也想做出那么好吃的蛋糕。”  
林克把烘焙用具堆到水槽里洗洗刷刷：“驱魔师不是都很忙的吗？下次做好了我会告诉你的。”  
不知道是不是心理作用，从那天以后，监察官感觉到周围的人似乎稍微变得和气了。  
后来他就在不知不觉中以“霍华德·林克”的身份而不是“亚连的古板监察官”参加了很多热闹的活动――开头发生的团服评议会、假期的下棋竞赛、午夜树林里的试胆比拼、合力歼灭科姆林战斗机器人、顺利完成任务后的庆功宴。  
“唉，尽搞这些浪费时间的活动，害我还要熬夜赶报告。”林克一边抱怨一边奋笔疾书，两手一甩啥事不问睡得正香的亚连让他翻了好些个白眼，却没发现自己嘴里在哼着刚才宴会上的小曲。  
房门被敲响，林克抬头看见访客正是自己对付不来的人。  
利娜莉挠着头发笑了笑：“打扰了，我听护士长说亚连受了伤而且在发烧，所以过来看看。”  
林克推着眼镜扫了她几眼――脸上贴了纱布，腿上也缠着绷带，应该是任务结束刚回教团就赶了过来，对沃克担心过头了吧。  
轻手轻脚走到床边的利娜莉摸摸亚连的额头：“唔，不是很烫，退烧了就好。”  
林克盯着她的一举一动，见她把手伸向毛毯不由得一紧张――要是她掀开毛毯看到沃克胸前新增的贯穿伤而难过地大哭起来就糟了。  
幸好利娜莉只是把毛毯向上拽拽帮亚连掖好，林克这才松了口气。  
“呼――放下心来就觉得累了呢，林克，不好意思，床可以借我躺一下吗？”利娜莉疲惫的声音飘了过来。  
“不可以，你应该回自己房间去睡。”林克低头继续写着报告干脆地拒绝道。  
没有响动。  
觉得奇怪的林克一转头，发现对方已经倒在床上睡着了。  
嗤啦――  
正书写着工整字迹的钢笔划破了记事本的好几层纸。  
看着毫无防备卧在自己床上熟睡的人，监察官抱起手臂压了压心头的怒火，鞋跟在地板上哒哒哒地点着。  
『冷静，犯不着跟不懂事的小姑娘计较』  
林克安抚着自己暴躁的情绪，余光瞥到被胡乱踢到一边的红色小高跟鞋，他条件反射地弯腰把它们整整齐齐摆好，同时思索着是把她叫醒送走还是当她不存在继续办公。  
“唔....笨蛋....”听觉敏锐的鸦没有遗漏这声不明所指的细微梦呓，林克额头上爆出一条青筋，看她扭动着翻了个身，右边丝袜从大腿处滑到了膝盖下方，被自己评为“太短了”的裙子像是故意般露出下面的安全短裤。  
有伤风化！  
林克咬牙切齿地狠狠盖上笔帽，把作废的纸页撕下来使劲搓揉着大步冲向外面，到门口时他突然停了几秒，又冲回来加大了供暖设施的运作功率后才走出房间轻轻掩上门。

竞争

餐厅通往训练场的路上，被拦住的神田一脸不爽:“让开。”  
勾肩搭背组成人墙的拉比和亚连没有退却:“跟我们走一趟。”  
看到拉比手里晃悠的小试管还有两人意味不明的笑容，神田非常警惕地做好干架的准备:“你们动什么歪脑筋？”  
“这个，是吐真剂噢。”颇显得意的拉比挑着眉毛凑过来，“难道优你不想知道利娜莉最喜欢谁吗？”  
神田把六幻推回鞘中:“嘁，无聊。”  
一旁传来嘲讽的笑声，亚连头上不知道什么时候冒出一对暗黑的山羊角:“神田哟神田，绝对是怕结果不是你的时候脸上挂不住吧，哈哈哈——”  
“少废话，输的肯定是你们。”觉得自己稳赢的神田果断地亲临现场。  
休息室里，利娜莉正在翻看新一期的服装杂志，拉比庄严地把托盘交给从科学班仓库里倒腾出来的女性机器人:“就拜托你啦！”  
处于服务生模式的机器人因为被委以重任而干劲十足:“没问题！交给我吧！”  
“这么老的型号，亏你搞得出来。”神田有点意外，他似乎想起些什么，“那也是科穆伊造的？”  
拉比赞许地拍了拍他的肩膀:“没错没错！所以根据它的内部数据，得到答案后会直接切换到秒杀模式消灭利娜莉最喜欢的人，科穆伊和女性除外。”他的绿眼睛闪动着兴奋的光芒，“很刺激对不对？”  
亚连和神田恨不得立马把兔子痛揍一顿，这时传声器里响起了对话，他们赶紧围成一团仔细听着。  
远处，利娜莉刚喝完机器人送去的特制饮料，不一会儿她的脸颊就泛起了红晕，微醺的模样看起来毫无防备。  
“利娜莉小姐，你现在感觉如何？”  
“很好呀，谢谢你的饮料。”  
“那我可以提几个问题吗？”  
“可以啊，尽管问吧。”  
“利娜莉小姐讨厌科穆伊先生吗？”  
“怎么会呢，我最喜欢哥哥了。”  
机器人“嘭”一声喷出大堆的庆祝彩球，纸拉花和缎带飞得到处都是，搞得周围人都莫名其妙。  
“那么除了科穆伊先生之外，利娜莉小姐最喜欢谁呢？”  
问出这句话之后，撒完了珠光彩纸屑的机器人进入了高级备战状态。  
“恩？是个好问题……”利娜莉带着欢愉的微笑，“啊，让我想想……该怎么说呢……”  
推推搡搡躲在角落里的三人紧张到快要爆破。  
“他呀，超级能吃，又非常可爱，给我感觉就像弟弟一样。”利娜莉边说边画着圈示意食量范围，挡板后面的亚连憋着气不让自己喊出声，同时摆着大获全胜的动作刺激旁边阴沉的两人。  
“还有还有， 他跟每个人都处得来，所以我跟他在一起的时候就会很开心。”利娜莉笑眯眯地掰着手指计算着那些开心的次数，瞬间振奋的拉比差点冲出掩体，瞪着他的亚连和神田脸色一个比一个难看。  
“嘻嘻，而且啊，他虽然不怎么讲话，但总是会陪在我身边关心我听我的牢骚，特别可靠。”利娜莉加重语气补充上最后一点，神田紧蹙多已久的眉毛舒展开来并且向对手们投去挑衅的目光。  
面对这番回答，没有得到明确答案的机器人陷入混乱进行着艰难的数据运算。  
“呼啊——好困噢，该回房间啦。跟你聊了这么多，今晚我干脆找他一起睡好了。”利娜莉打着哈欠伸了个懒腰，藏在后面的三人则在短暂的惊愕之后互相扯着衣领头发大打出手。  
“蒂姆？蒂姆～过来呀——”只唤了两声，一个金色的影子就飞快地窜了出来，利娜莉抚摸着扑进自己怀里撒娇的大团子笑个不停，“乖孩子，今天也亮闪闪的洗得很干净呢！卷发双马尾真适合你，明天给你梳公主头好不好？”  
“………”  
望着她们一路散发着粉色的小心心越走越远，倒在地上的三人呆滞地朝对方脸上扇着耳光。

神娜镜像篇（右）   


力量

结束了噩梦般的希腊任务后，利娜莉迫切地渴望回到教团，她只想尽快看到大家的笑脸，以此来平复被愧疚、悲伤和自我厌恶撑到爆炸的心情——黑靴踩踏暴走第三驱魔师的触感还没有消失，为了自保而手刃同伴的事实时刻鞭挞着她的神经。  
然而当她终于踏入熟悉的地方时，这里已经不完全是当初那个温暖的家了。  
拉比在中国黄山遭遇诺亚后失去音讯，本来就被教团视作威胁的亚连被囚禁在深暗的地牢，而神田，那个为不知名理由一直替教团卖命的人，和她从未听说过的阿尔玛=卡尔玛一起乘着方舟逃离无踪。  
跟仅存的几位驱魔师听瑞巴和乔尼描述完北美支部的灾难经过，利娜莉觉得嗓子干痛得近乎燃烧，她站起身有些刻意地用充满干劲的语调说着“又要熬夜了吧，我去冲些咖啡来”，躲过了众人对这番强颜欢笑的忧虑目光，她缩到茶水间角落里努力压低抽泣的声音。  
『打起精神来，别再让大家担心了』利娜莉拍了拍脸颊暗暗给自己加油，『拉比一定不要紧的，再求哥哥让我去看看亚连君，也许会有办法……神田更不用说，他获得了自由是件好事，我应该为他高兴才对』  
揪住胸口的手握了握，『不过，应该再也见不到了吧……』  
仿佛是在嘲弄她过于理想的希冀，还没从兄长那里求得探望伙伴的机会，诺亚的潜入和第三驱魔师的叛变就横空出世合力证明着烂透了的现实可以轻轻松松变得更糟。  
然而生活还是要继续的，作为驱魔师的职责只有到死亡的那一刻才会终止。  
“是吗……乔尼离开教团了啊……”完成了普罗旺斯的任务，利娜莉和马力坐在广场的长椅上吃着简单的餐点闲聊休憩。意识到身边的伙伴又少了一个，利娜莉眼神放空地垂下头——那个火光冲天的纷乱夜晚，自己只能看着亚连跨进方舟什么都做不了，多么无力，多么弱小，跟过去的自己比起来简直毫无长进。  
刚和黑靴同步那阵子，教团安排了神田作为她的练习对手，年幼的自己并不擅长格斗，就算发动了黑靴也还是被对方赤手空拳摁在地上胜负分明。  
“喂，你也太弱了吧？就这样还想当驱魔师？”用胳膊抵住输家脖子的神田相当不满这个没劲的对手。  
“放、放开我！”披头散发的利娜莉抓着他的衣领忿忿叫嚷，“我才不想当驱魔师！更不想呆在这个鬼地方！”  
“哼，是嘛，那你只能看着身边的人死光了。”神田无所谓地丢下这句话拎起没有派上用场的长刀径直走开了。  
而利娜莉咬着嘴唇卧在原地停了很久才爬起来，最后下定决心般踏着黑靴追过去喊道:“等一下！我们再比一场！”  
『对，我还有能做到的事情，我必须保护好教团的大家，这样……』她擦了下泪湿的眼睛，『这样他们回来的时候，才有人笑着迎接他们』  
捋顺被马力揉乱的头发，利娜莉跺跺脚提起行李箱:“走吧，不然哥哥又要唠叨了。”转身的瞬间却看到一个出乎意料的身影越来越近，双眼被快速上涌的泪水模糊了视线，尽管看不清罕见的好看笑容，可那句“怎么，不说声‘欢迎回来’么？”完整的传进了耳朵。  
与神田优的重逢总有些不真实，如果不是对方盯着自己突兀地冒出一句“你变丑了”，利娜莉都要怀疑回来的是个假神田了。更过分的是他之后居然还以那种不可理喻的奇怪方式喝下圣洁，气得她使出了封印已久的制裁铁拳。  
『怎么搞的这个人，』第二天早上刚起床的利娜莉还是有些气呼呼的琢磨着昨日发生的一切，『三个月不见简直换了性格，都不像他了……』  
“……变温柔了。”  
发觉说出这几个字的竟然是自己，利娜莉不安地四下张望了一下，明明房间里没别人在。  
自嘲了两句穿好团服扎好头发，利娜莉喊上隔壁的米兰达一起去吃早餐，路上正走着却感觉周围的气氛渐渐变样。  
“不、不好了！神田……神田他不见了！”  
“六幻也不在！而且他房间根本没动过！”  
“报告室长！搜完林场没有发现他！”  
“我们这边正在检查格雷姆影像，目前没有看到他离开的画面！”  
教团一片乱七八糟的场面堪比恶魔侵袭，到处都是跑来跑去的人在大呼小叫，其中不乏科学班的抱怨怒吼——“亏我们还特意为他准备了欢迎派对！可恶的神田啊啊啊啊！”  
“利、利娜莉酱……神田君他会去哪里呢？”被夸张阵仗给吓到的米兰达不由自主地紧张起来。  
他会去哪里？  
在亚连的帮助下逃离了牢笼，埋葬了阿尔玛之后重新回到教团拿起六幻，随即又毫无预兆地不知所踪，无论怎么想，原因肯定只有一个。  
“哈……谁知道呢。”利娜莉瞟了眼正儿八经参与搜寻的马力，蹙眉叹气着把手贴到唇上遮挡自己的偷笑，掌心被他吻过的地方似乎有些微微发烫。

神娜镜像篇（左） 

  
弱点

神田优不喜欢睡眠。  
在亚洲支部生活的时候，梦里经常出现一个浅金色发辫的女人驻足莲池边回眸微笑，那本该是愉快的经历，但场景总是会切换到硝烟弥漫的麦田，当视野里仅剩一只伤痕累累的手臂时他就会突然惊醒。  
后来神田去了黑之教团总部，原先的梦并没有改变，只不过在这基础之上新增了第二种梦——被肢解得鲜血淋漓的小男孩哭泣着向他伸出手:“优……为什么……”  
男孩的血液有时化作巨蟒缠绕到自己身上慢慢裹紧，或是分散成数不清的赤色飞蛾扑过来啃食肌肤，还会凝为速度极快的锥刺把他钉入腐烂的尸堆中央。  
那逼真的窒息、疼痛和绝望都是次要的，最大的折磨是一遍又一遍回荡在耳边的哀鸣:为什么……为什么……为什么……  
起初神田会惊叫挣扎着醒来，再抱住脑袋缩进角落发呆一直到天亮，后来他逐渐麻木到再可怖的梦境都难以产生影响，顶多过早地爬起身拎上六幻到幽深的密林里没命地锻炼。

这天也是一样，星辰尚未从灰暗的天空隐去，神田用六幻挥出的气旋就已经让方圆数十米的树木提前迎来了深秋。  
胳膊有点酸痛，运动过度的少年坐到树下擦着汗水稍作休息。  
仰头观察天色时一道荧绿色的光闪过夜空。  
『流星？』  
他一瞬间的猜测立马被推翻——从塔楼顶端窜出的几道金色光点追捕猎物般将那团绿色火焰包围起来快速坠落，距离地面越来越近后他发现光芒中间是个小小的人。  
鬼使神差之下，神田朝那个方向跑了过去。  
他的直觉很准，没费什么功夫就找到了目标——衣发凌乱的小女孩了无生气地摔在一堆折断的树枝上，那双带有圣洁气息的黑色长靴正在消减光芒，而层层叠叠绑缚住她瘦弱身躯的纸符是他憎恶的鸦才会使用的东西。  
前些日子神田就听说有个新来的驱魔师，没想到会以这种方式遇上。  
“喂，还活着吗？”神田拍了拍失去意识的小人儿，但是她一点反应都没有，煞白的脸色更是令人担忧。  
唾骂了两声表达对中央厅特属工具的不满，神田抽出六幻划开手腕将血液滴进她干裂的嘴巴:“看在你还算有骨气的份上。”  
“唔……”  
微弱的呻吟被不远处传来的嘈杂声盖了下去，警觉的神田在小女孩睁开眼睛的瞬间飞快地藏到隐蔽处。  
聚集而来的鸦们围拢成圈的姿态仿佛争夺食物的秃鹫:“真是不听话”、“好不容易才找到的适格者”、“再多添些符咒”、“那时候亚洲分部的同僚被第二使徒……”、“绝对要管好她”。  
『哼，一群垃圾』  
神田踢着脚边的石子儿打算换个锻炼的地方。

再见到她时已经是很久之后了，当然利娜莉对逃亡夜晚的邂逅并不知情，神田也庆幸多一事不如少一事，只不过那声怯懦的“姐姐好”让他嗞着牙硬生生折断了手里的木刀。  
可以说，同为驱魔师却从来不对自己露出笑脸的神田根本不是利娜莉期望中的理想伙伴，但他偏偏又是身边仅有的年龄相仿的孩子，这让利娜莉失落了好一阵，直到他们共同执行任务的那天才画上句点。  
城镇边缘的列车轨道是恶魔们的狂欢之地，源源不断途径此处的旅人都是送上门的羊羔。  
神田踩着多次浸润过鲜血的土地和吐吸信子的双头蛇交战，两个不停扭动的狰狞脑袋会交替着张开嘴巴射出毒箭，忙于躲避密集箭矢同时还要提防利鞭般甩动的蛇尾，神田很快就耗尽了耐心，所以他非常干脆地以一条胳膊为代价换取来机会砍掉了右边那个射箭频率较高的脑袋。  
少了一半后的蛇身有些把控不住平衡，另一个脑袋嘶着怪声晃晃悠悠地转往高处，胜券在握的神田不禁嘲讽起来:“蠢货，连方向都分不清了么？”  
但他随即发现了异常——蛇腔里的黑洞正在调整角度瞄准后方半空中和低级恶魔交战的利娜莉。  
哧——  
锐利的箭矢刚射出就没入鲜活的皮囊洇开一片暗红，神田闷哼一声，松开了紧握六幻的手跪到地上冲着恶魔比出中指:“你的对手是我，混蛋。”  
就在十秒前的千钧一发之际，神田扑住了蛇口还顺带把六幻从它下颚捅进去一直穿出天灵盖。  
待恶魔炸成一堆飞灰后，神田才拔掉几乎贯穿身体的短箭满不在乎地往地上一倒——反正难缠的家伙都消灭完了，剩下的破铁球就让那小丫头多锻炼一下吧。  
平躺的状态让之前猛烈出血的伤口得到喘息，闭上眼睛的神田忍受着熟悉的痛楚静候断裂的血肉生长愈合。  
有风的声音，紧接着一个柔软的重物压到身上，还带了克制的颤抖和低声的呜咽。  
“你干什么啊？”他莫名其妙地抬头，只见眼前的小脸已经哭得有些发皱。  
充盈泪水的紫色大眼睛呆愣愣的不知所措。  
“傻了么？”神田伸手在她面前来回晃悠。  
“呃——呜.....我以为——”回过神来但还在抽噎打嗝的小女孩抹着脸解释，紧接着又陷入慌乱，“你的伤！要赶紧治疗！药品——药品——”  
『哈……她居然不知道』  
神田觉得挺有意思。  
“早就好了。”破烂不堪的团服被懒洋洋地掀开，那个深可见骨的血窟窿已经被新长的嫩肉填满，在生成肌肤的尾声还散发着蒸腾的热气。  
利娜莉满脸不可思议地望着地面的黑血：“可是.....你怎么做到的？”  
“实验成果而已。”神田简要概括。  
“你……你每次都这样吗？”利娜莉盯住快要看不出痕迹的那道伤。  
“每次都自动会好，这还用问。”神田不耐烦地来回走着找寻为数不多的物资。  
“我不是指那个……”感觉到他带刺态度的利娜莉皱起眉头，“我是说，你每次都挡在别人前面吗？”  
『啧，原来她看到了』  
正掏着行李箱抓出备用格雷姆的神田顿时不想接话，发出沙沙声却无法联系总部的旧型号机械魔偶让他愈加暴躁。  
“谢谢你。”  
“噢。”  
“一起来的探索队员们全都……所以……你还在真是太好了……”  
神田歪了歪头，似乎对她说来就来的眼泪有一丝困扰，刚刚没仔细看，现在才发现她身上也有很多不能马虎对待的创伤，尤其是短裙和黑靴之间那道横亘的血印很是扎眼。  
“行了，老哭你也不嫌累，”他把手臂举到嘴边犹豫了几秒又放下，然后把格雷姆丢进她怀里，“拿着。”  
利娜莉刚搂住罢工的通讯器，神田就背对着她蹲了下去:“上来。”  
“什、什么？”她难以置信。  
“背你啊，你还想跳山羊不成？”神田又开始不耐烦了。  
一直以来利娜莉都对这个不苟言笑的近龄人略带畏惧，教团的大家也对他敬而远之，但此时趴在所谓“恶鬼”的后背，她觉得像回到哥哥身边一样倍感安心。  
“好暖和……”战斗后的疲惫和荒野的寒风让她搂紧他的脖子慢慢进入梦乡。  
“麻烦的家伙。”温热的气息呵到耳边弄得神田痒痒的，不过他并没有觉得讨厌。  
从那之后的日子，利娜莉就开始有意无意地粘着神田了。

『啧，困了就回房间啊』  
望向脑袋低垂的利娜莉，神田不免感到好笑，在得到他的默许后兴高采烈一起坐禅的小女孩居然打起了瞌睡，太不专心了。  
『算了，反正不吵闹就行』  
神田阖上眼继续静坐冥想。  
当他估摸着时间到了睁开双眼却发现利娜莉正直勾勾地看着他。  
“干嘛啊？”神田被盯得不自在。  
“没事啦，只是我梦到爸爸妈妈了……”对他主动问话感到满意的利娜莉双手绞着衣摆，语气中掺杂着迷茫和喜悦，“我已经忘记他们的样子了，梦里也看不清脸，但我知道那是他们。”  
“噢，那不是挺好么。”  
“恩，是个好梦。”她抑制不住自己的好奇，“神田，你会梦到家人吗？”  
“……”  
良久的沉默让利娜莉后悔起自己的唐突:“对不起！我不该……你别生气好不好？我只是——只是——”  
眼见着她的泪腺又要失控，神田无奈地叹口气:“偶尔梦到。”  
“呜……你不生气了？”  
“我没生气。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”  
“唔……那太好了。”  
破涕为笑的利娜莉急忙忙地用小手抹掉眼泪，想着这下一定要认真坐禅。  
“喂，莉娜。”神田突然凑过来盯着她瞧了半晌。  
“怎、怎么了？”  
“你哭起来好难看。”  
“讨厌！我再也不理你了！”利娜莉刷得站起来瞪着眼睛气呼呼地跑远，墨绿色的羊角辫一甩一甩地仿佛也在跟着一起抱怨。  
“嗤，每次都这么说。”

车厢不明显地颠簸了两下，在呢喃中醒来的神田看到旁边正打盹的乔尼，意外自己居然会睡着的同时还对那番不同以往的梦境有些错愕。  
『啊……是因为这个么……』  
怀里沉甸甸的，那是他从她手心喝下圣洁后得到的新六幻——由温热鲜血凝结出的冷过寒冰的武器。  
『跟这该死的东西捆绑在一起她还不高兴来着』神田优忍不住摸了摸早已消肿的左脸，明明那么纤细的一个姑娘揍起人来却出奇的有力，多少也有自己数年来严格指导的功劳。  
『等忙完这堆烂摊子之后，回了教团再惹她生气玩儿吧』  
向来表情冷漠的人弯起了嘴角。

惊喜

亚连不敢相信自己的眼睛。

准确一点来说，是比较矮的那个亚连不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“你是谁？恶魔吗？诺亚吗？”  
原本任务归来后懒洋洋躺在床上休憩的男孩迅速发动圣洁巨爪进入一级警戒状态——可能是右眼在做梦，或者是左眼在罢工，亚连不免对自己的两只眼睛都产生了怀疑，这导致他的音量被勒得又尖利了一些，“科学班？！？！”

“嘿，放松点，别紧张，是我，我啊，”另一个人，也就是同样白发灰瞳，但肩膀宽了不少、身架高了许多，还在脑后扎了发辫的青年笑眯眯地安抚着小号的自己，“我是亚连•沃克，（ ）年后的你。”

钢爪在寂静中恢复成赤色的手臂，小亚连像按了暂停键一样消化着这个不可思议的讯息，而大亚连趁等待的功夫摸着脖子自言自语道:“没想到哥哥发明的时光机器居然真的有用……这可不得了……”

“哥哥？”小亚连捕捉到这个词时不免表现出疑惑。  
大亚连没有搭腔，他在久违了的昏暗狭窄的房间里转着圈左看看右瞧瞧，为这仅存于记忆中的已经蒙尘褪色的整个空间都变矮了一大截感到新奇。  
飘忽不定的目光兜转了许久才终于落回到面前的少年身上，裹着陈旧衣衫的身板与手脚，覆住伤口的纱布跟绷带，未脱稚气的脸庞和眼神，第一次从旁观者的角度观察自己，一种比怀念更复杂更隐秘的感情令大亚连的情绪变得愈发不稳定起来，他知道他过去经历了哪些艰辛，也知道他将来会遭遇哪些磨难，自己是已经熬过了历练的大树，而他是对暴风骤雨一无所知的幼苗。  
刚才还彬彬有礼的绅士克制暂时缺席，有着宽厚胸膛的男人没有预兆地送给小男孩一个温暖的拥抱，如同亲友，如同父兄，如同荒凉大地上某个动物族群里仅剩的两只幸存者。

“诶诶诶？？？”  
无法理解对方行为的小亚连掉进问号的沼泽，他倒是没有觉得厌恶，只是很惊讶未来的自己居然会有如此主动的行为。

“没事哈哈哈哈，就是想吓吓你，嘿嘿～”游刃有余的成年人云淡风轻地掩饰过自己的感情外漏，反而是较年轻的那张脸上多了些许热量和红晕，紧接着又填满了被善意捉弄却找不到生气理由的闷火。

“好啦别恼啦，我在这边能待的时间有限，马上就会有人把我弄回去的，在那之前咱俩聊一聊嘛，你有想知道的事情吗？下个季度的赌马结果？教廷即将展开的新动向？英国皇室的王位更替？世界大战的爆发时间？”  
一连串不该泄露的机密戴着面纱飘到空中搔首弄姿，绕得局中人晕头转向，也让他在“师匠的近期行踪”和“明年会被发现的天价宝藏”这两个诱惑之间难以抉择，但小亚连也不是无所顾忌，他眨了眨灰色的眼睛，不无担忧地问出每个人都会考虑的问题：“知道这些未来的事情会有风险吧？”

大亚连甚是欣慰地点点头：“有噢，所以你要选个值得我们俩冒险的问题呢。”

小亚连刚刚好决定了眼下最想知道的情报：  
“那——那大家都好吗？我是说在未来，大家都好好活着吗？过得幸福吗？呃，你知道的，师匠以前还骗我说这里是个讨厌的地方呢，结果完全跟我想象的不一样！大家都对我非常好，明明只是共事的人而已，可是他们为我举办了欢迎会，每次任务结束都会对我说‘欢迎回来’，在我生病受伤的时候关心我照顾我，就像家人一样，所以我开始喜欢这里了，你可能会笑我吧，但我真的希望能一直这样下去。”

在场唯一的听众眼里闪烁过千万道无法捕捉的思绪，最后只是凝结成一个温和的微笑，继续静静聆听对方早已沉浸在满足感中无所谓答复的倾诉。

“还有之前，啊，不是什么光荣的事啦，我做傻事害别人哭了，你能相信吗？她居然会奋不顾身地救我，还为了我流眼泪，自从玛纳……我都不知道还会有人害怕失去我，我心里竟然很高兴，是不是很奇怪？”  
说到这里，小亚连才终于收了声，讲出太多的心里话也让他一时有些不知所措，甚至分不清自己到底是在无意义地自言自语，还是在难得一遇不用戴着面具的情境下抓住一根能够敞开心扉的救命稻草。

大亚连倒是松了口气，他明了此时年轻的自己既然愿意放下防备道出心声，那他就已经不需要过来人提供什么捷径窍门，或者给出什么忠告训话，这孩子只是更加坚决了继续前进的信念，只不过在此基础上还增添了回应别人心意的温柔。

一阵沙沙的杂音突然从大亚连领口的纽扣里传出来，之后外放的是叽叽喳喳的稚嫩童音：  
“沃克先生！沃克先生！收到请回复！”  
“沃克先生！偷跑出去玩为什么不带我们？”  
“沃克先生？再不回家妈妈大人可要生气咯！”  
“嘘！什么声音？”  
“不是我！我才没有乱碰！”  
“啊！是舅舅！舅舅把机器人开出来了！”  
吵嚷的咯咯笑声里，小亚连一头雾水地望向大亚连：“你在孤儿院打工吗？还是学校？”他难以想象未来教团里会有这么多年幼的孩子成为驱魔师，那有小孩子在等他的地方肯定是别处了。

啪！

“啊！痛痛痛痛——”没想到对面的人突然在自己脑门上猛弹了一下，小亚连疼得眼睛泛出泪花，气呼呼地想要反击却被摁住头顶只能在空中徒劳地胡乱挥舞双臂。

大亚连镇定自若地一手按着小鬼的脑袋无视他恼怒的质问，另一只手伸进衣领在胸口暗袋里掏来掏去，在小亚连即将动口咬人的千钧一发之际，一厚叠照片被大亚连以玩扑克牌的方式灵活地展示到对方眼前，刚才还吱哇乱叫的男孩在定睛看清那堆照片上的景象后一下子变成了熟透的大红虾，他像个融化的雪人抹着不停流出的汗水，语无伦次的字句从他因怪笑而哆嗦打颤的嘴巴里溜出来：“这、这、这是是是那个——什什什么？不是——还有？你、不对、她？是、是、是吗？”

比马戏团小丑还要有趣的滑稽场面让大亚连非常满意，他拍了拍那人的小肩膀给了个肯定的答复：“对对对，当然是结婚照啦！新娘很美吧？不过我也很怀念她穿小短裙的可爱样子啦，走之前真想再看一眼。”  
显而易见的事实得到认可后小亚连更加无所适从甚至听不到旁人的声音，照片上一对恋人各种自然美好的亲昵姿势已经把他的意识轰炸的所剩无几。  
看来未知的未来对过去的人冲击力太强，瞅着数年前的自己好笑的模样，大亚连觉得可以理解婚礼那天一红一蓝两位友人伴郎对自己的嘲弄了，闲着也是闲着，还没彻底成熟的大人不紧不慢地拿出便携相机拍了几张小朋友的傻脸作为留念。

笃笃笃——

如期而至的敲门声让来自未来且熟知每一步的访客露出开心的笑容，他用高仿真的机械左臂再一次拥抱了小小的、青涩的自己：“放心吧，不论发生什么你最后都会回到幸福的家。”而健壮有力的右手则调皮地揉乱了对方那头与年龄不相称的白发，“那个总为你哭的人，你还有一生时间去逗她笑嘛。”

大活人凭空消失的奇景难得一见，而属于当下时空的人还来不及调整好自己的状态，门外传来的问候就拨乱了他躁动的心跳：“亚连君？你醒了吗？听说你去克劳利古堡出任务时候受的伤还没好，我带了药膏过来帮你涂噢。”

难题

逃出教团后从玛萨那里取走师父偷藏的部分财物，再加上自己辛劳勤恳演出赚钱，落魄的少年好歹还能对付温饱和住宿问题，但在这暂时脱离了外界的迫害和压力的安心情况下，亚连很笃定有什么不对劲的地方——他不止一次地发现特意留下的美味点心不翼而飞，口袋里的宝贵零钱莫名减少，早上还笑呵呵打招呼的店家老板到了晚上却对他怒目而视。  
绝对是体内的幽灵在他睡着的时候瞎捣乱！  
憎恶这种生活受干扰自己还毫不知情的局面，情同手足的蒂姆甚至还躲躲藏藏地不肯给他看记忆录像，亚连觉得有必要采取一些措施了。

涅亚略微后悔自己做小动作时候没有更谨慎隐蔽一点，以至于他现在很难从行囊里随手就能掏到零食和钢镚儿。虽说有点不方便，不过也没什么大问题，而那些贴在显眼处的大字报他更是置之不理，尽管上面实在不怎么工整美观的还有拼写错误的字句每次都让他忍不住嘲讽好一阵。  
“你怎么把夜宵全吃光了？！牛肉汉堡很贵的！！”  
“你到底做了什么缺德事旅馆老板的小儿子看见我居然吓哭了？！”  
“你偷拿了我的钱别以为我不知道！你没花完吧？还我！哪怕只剩一个几尼！”  
“.....”  
可能是全部的宣泄质问都得不到回应，涅亚没多久就看不到这些暴躁留言了。  


某个还不错的晴朗早晨，亚连因为前一天的卖力表演而陷入深度睡眠，设计这一出的罪魁祸首当然是故意掏光存款的涅亚了，于是他如愿换来了相对充足的活动时间。  
虽然在这个小镇呆了有快一周，但对没怎么出来的涅亚来说还算新鲜。肚子传来叽里咕噜的呻吟，为这个巨胃感到无奈的寄宿灵只好走进街角的烘焙铺子，刚才还盘旋在半空侦查探测的蒂姆飞快地窜过来趴到他的肩头。  
因为与宿主小鬼胃口不同，所以涅亚没什么机会放开了痛快吃自己喜欢的食物，不过这种小店也不可能供应能够满足自己旧贵族品味的餐点，他也就只好随意挑了些塞满袋子准备结账走人。  
店门上的迎宾铃叮咚作响，一同传进耳朵的还有清亮的话语声：“好的，我先买些补给品，住宿那边就拜托你了。”  
似曾相识的音色惊动了久经逃亡的敏锐听觉神经，涅亚警戒地望过去——金色的阳光穿透玻璃绕着单薄纤瘦的人影在面包坊常有的浮动粉尘中照出分散的光柱，还有一点细小的碎片揉进了紫色的眼睛映出火焰的光芒。

就算看不到逆光少女风衣领口露出的团服，涅亚也知道遇上的是什么人，他飞快地甩下食品袋冲到外面，前方不远处是正在往旅社走去的探索队员，涅亚庆幸了一下准备朝反方向跑路，结果却绊到了门口长椅上打盹的人——睡眼惺忪的掉队探索员迷迷糊糊地睁开眼：“嗯？买好了？”  
眼前空无一人，只有一圈被气旋卷起的尘土，不清醒的探索员估摸着刚才的响动是自己半梦的错觉，于是抱起胳膊又瞌睡起来。

涅亚觉得自己大几十年的尊严被从根基处狠狠撼动，他勉强抬起眩晕作呕的脑袋望向旁边冷静过度的临时同伴：“喂！你真的是人类吗？”  
利娜莉从口袋取出地图摊开来对他爱理不理：“至少比你真，诺亚先生。”  
涅亚气呼呼地瞪着蒂姆扑过去赖在少女胸前撒娇还得到柔声的爱抚和带泪的亲吻，自己电灯泡一样被晾到一边儿只好来回转悠——他们很明显是在小镇的最高点，古老的挂钟塔楼默默聆听着两人古怪的相处过程。  
“跑到这种地方也不像是要抓我回去啊，所以你到底打算做什么啊小丫头？”想起那短暂的几秒里对方瞬间发动黑靴扑过来抱住自己，再直冲高空踩踏着风和落叶跃至离那家小店好几条街道远的城镇中心，涅亚有点老气横秋地问着话，试图能挽回一点颜面。  
正仔细察看地图的利娜莉在几个点上画了红叉顺便用眼神附赠给对方一个加粗巨叉：“大叔，请你别顶着亚连君的脸这样叫我。”  
本就因为多次超高速腾空和坠落而心律不齐，现在更是一口气噎在胸腔的涅亚差点憋死：“什——大叔？！刚刚不是还叫‘先生’的么？！”  
选好了下一步的路线，利娜莉掏出在店里被自己紧急关闭的菱形格雷姆：“好好，那这位先生请你听我说，我们驱魔师在外执行任务是不允许主动切断联系的，上头坚决杜绝这种下属脱离监控的情况。不过这个格雷姆，我自己做了点小手脚可以蒙混过关，但时间有限。”  
涅亚可能无意中流露出一丝惊讶，利娜莉不悦地撇了撇嘴角：“你以为我只会打恶魔么？”  
隐隐觉得不能招惹对方，识相的涅亚赶紧摇摇头示意她继续说。  
“格雷姆还有个作用就是相互定位，所以我现在要启动它来确认其他人的位置，然后避开他们把你送到安全的地方。你呢，一定要收声，想说什么可以比划给我看。”交代完了关键点，利娜莉的手指抚上格雷姆的开关。

【身体状态还算不错，虽然见不到他，但这样就够了】

涅亚眨了眨暗金色的眼睛，在教团卧房内他见过一个因同室共眠、衣衫不整而脸红微笑的少女；在蒂姆微缩电影里他看过一个因脆弱无助、绝望悲伤而放声痛哭的少女。结果现在遇上了真人，却和自己印象和设想中的完全不一样，他早已备案存稿的台词剧情统统成了无用功，空有一身精湛演技也派不上用场。  
“格雷姆的时间还剩多少？”涅亚随口问了一句。  
“嗯？还有两分钟吧。”利娜莉疑惑地缩回指尖，“漏了什么重要的问题吗？”  
涅亚扬起眉毛指指自己的心口：“最重要的，忘了吧？”  
  
没想到只有过一面之缘的人会作出这个举动，利娜莉怔住几秒，然后悄悄吸了吸鼻子才提出要求：“诺亚先生，请你把手伸出来。”  
“哈？我要是——”涅亚条件反射地对这道命令感到不满，可一看到那张娇俏的笑脸下藏着深不见底的危险，他只好乖乖照做。  
利娜莉迅速卷起自己厚实的袖子，纤细手腕上一条略旧但干净的丝带被她熟练地解下，又一圈圈缠上另一人的手腕。  
“我说，就不用我带个口信儿之类？”涅亚问话的同时还斟酌着要不要开几句暧昧的小玩笑。  
“谢谢，不用。就算有什么话我也只想跟亚连君本人说。”利娜莉果断的拒绝和她手上温柔的动作形成鲜明对比。

“等会儿我们从梯子下去吧？”  
“那样太浪费时间了。”  
“就没别的办法吗？”  
“你又用不了神之道化。”  
“......那、那速度可不可以慢一点儿？”涅亚拉下老脸开始请求。  
“好吧。”帮他拽下袖子盖住礼物再打开格雷姆，利娜莉伸手环住那个抱过好多次的身体踩上高台跳了下去。

终于过完了惊险又多舛的一天，身心俱疲的被踢出编外的诺亚大人只草草洗了把脸就准备休息，用干毛巾擦掉水渍的步骤也比往常随便得多。旅馆的瘸腿小床在旅人的歪头一倒中发出惨兮兮的悲鸣，它尚未停止这聒噪细语的时候，还没在旧枕上趴几秒的涅亚又翻身坐起变戏法似的掏出铅笔头在碎纸片写下一行字，往脑门一拍确保罕见的交流用品不会飘掉后他才躺了回去沉沉入睡。  
再过几个小时，这具躯体真正的主人醒来时会发现自己已经置身另一座陌生小镇的陌生房间，他的手腕上绕着过去常系于领口且阔别已久的红色丝带，如果细心一些，会闻到上面因为别人的长期携带而带了浅淡的香气。  
当然还不能忽视了额头贴的小纸片上附身灵让出控制权之前留下的解释与抱怨：

“替你收了个礼物，你的小女友真是麻烦。”

注视

“醒了吗？”  
亚连闻声回过头，正盯着自己的是一双天蓝色的眼眸，亲切的目光就像晨曦透过玻璃一样毫无阻碍地看穿了层层面具和伪装，“哈，我知道你在想什么。”  
“……阿尔玛？”难以置信的人惊讶地张大了嘴，之后又略微领悟地挠挠头，“噢……是梦啊……”  
被点明身份的人摆出欢迎宾客的姿态，又不知从哪儿变出糯米团子塞进那张由于其他疑惑而未完全闭合的嘴巴：“不过，为什么会梦到我呢？真奇怪是不是？”

忙于咀嚼的亚连发出含混的唔唔声表示赞同，虽然一头雾水，但对方的笑容让他莫名安心，尽管在现实中与他相遇时经历了再糟糕不过的恶性事件，但此刻亚连感觉自己就好像一条在洪流风暴中挣扎已久的无助鱼苗偶然落进了世外桃源的静谧池塘，哪怕之后还会重新卷入乱流，能拥有这片刻的安宁也是万幸。  
“看来没必要解释咯。”领会他内心想法的阿尔玛松了口气，毕竟这里头的缘由实在是复杂得很，不是三言两语能说清的。  
亚连点点头，又坦然地从阿尔玛手中接过更多的团串。周围的场景在分解重组，做梦的人看着细碎的六边形粒子逐渐堆砌拼合出熟悉的教团餐厅，一股湿冷的苦涩爬上缠绕心脏的脉络。

“噎住了吗？来，喝点这个。”  
瓷器与木桌轻触的声响让亚连回了神，他咕哝着道谢，在捧起杯子前自以为对方没有注意到地用袖子蹭了下脸。  
咕嘟咕嘟灌着美味的芒果汁消愁，余光暼到杯壁上刻着的“A•W”时，亚连觉得心脏上又多了条紊乱跳动频率的藤蔓——这个杯子是入团后大家为自己举办的欢迎会上某个人特意送的礼物。  
“噢嚯～如果在这里的是利娜莉就好了！”阿尔玛把右拳往左掌心一顿发出瞧见新大陆的感叹。  
“噗————”  
喷射的果汁瀑布差点把亚连呛死，及时撑伞挡住攻击的阿尔玛不慌不忙地拿出毛巾递过去。  
亚连夺过救急品在冒火的脸上使劲搓着给自己的红晕打掩护：“不要随便乱读心啊啊啊！！！”  
“嘿，不好意思，你看上去很累，我想说点让你高兴的事情嘛。”阿尔玛笑嘻嘻地打着马虎眼，一副大哥哥捉弄弟弟的爽朗模样让人没法生气。

擦热的脸颊削弱了置身梦境的不真切感，这个时候亚连才看清了刚才一直有些雾气朦胧的身影——不同于昏睡在北美支部养液池中遍布可怕伤疤的苍白躯体，也不是伯爵作梗后变异出尖耳与尾巴的恶魔形态，面前的阿尔玛是健康完好的十九岁青年，是亚连通过魔眼所窥视到的快乐小男孩平安长大后的模样。两个年幼的孩童笑闹着把蛋黄酱糊满对方小脸的场景还记忆犹新，亚连无比心痛地遗憾着如果没有那罪恶的根源，那他就可以看到两个第二驱魔师并肩坐在并非虚拟的温馨食堂里一起品尝新鲜的荞麦面。  
感知到这份思绪的阿尔玛极力控制着自己发达的泪腺——没有多少直接接触的少年在那时用温柔的臂膀抱起濒死的自己走向爱人身边，又不顾后果地违抗命令保全了本已放弃希望的两人，而在这虚无缥缈的梦境里，他还忘却了自身的悲剧由衷地为别人的不幸哀伤，真是个背负着十字架前行的旅人。  
伸出的大手在白发的头顶用力揉了揉，阿尔玛的叹气俨然是无奈大哥对没救小弟的怒其不争：“你啊，比那个笨蛋还不让人省心。”  
柔顺的头发立马沦为凌乱的鸟窝，亚连很是装模作样地喊着“别揉了别揉了”，心里却丝毫没有觉得抗拒，他已经很久没这么放松了，就好像扛着世界的阿特拉斯巨人摆脱了整个苍穹的重担，而那只藏有怜惜与安抚的手治愈了他肩头的伤口，减轻了从未中断的疼痛。一码归一码，之后亚连还是对他把自己跟神田归为同类吵吵嚷嚷了一番才罢休。

“对了，神田他——”刚想问些关于不久前突然出现的同事的种种疑虑，自己被提着衣领失声痛哭的窘迫回忆却害亚连的舌头打了结，“他、他不，那你、可是——”  
终于等到这个环节的阿尔玛意味深长地笑了笑：“那是优自己选择的道路，是他思考之后坚信将来不会后悔的答案。发自真心想要帮助别人对优来说可是破天荒头一回呢，给他个机会嘛。”难以参与到这项行动中的人还不甘心地撇了下眉毛，“而且他一个人要报答双份的恩情，你就让他出点力吧。”  
“哼，我倒是宁愿他欠着人情永远比我矮一头。”亚连拨了拨小算盘直言不讳。  
“哇，你这腹黑的家伙～”虽然对这点毫不意外，但阿尔玛还是玩味地咂了咂嘴。

合不来的恶友被提及自然就牵扯出现实中一连串让人头痛的麻烦打破了短暂的悠然惬意，亚连不舒服地甩甩脑袋想把那些啃噬心肺的虫豸丢出去：“唔，当然能真的帮上忙最好啦，我这边可是乱七八糟的烂透了。”  
懒洋洋地撑着下巴的阿尔玛闻言换上严肃的神态：“亚连，跟教团的大家一样，我不希望你输给那个家伙，就算是他们预谋好的，就算有着各种名正言顺的理由，但剥夺别人的躯体据为己用的劣行注定只会酿出不受控制的悲剧。”仅有这一次，亚连看到那双热爱一切的蓝眼中闪过些微的厌恶，“还有最可恨的……圣洁，尤其那个怪物，你千万小心，可以依赖他人帮助的时候一定不要自己硬扛。”  
亚连惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛，为对方无所不知的洞察力感到不可思议。兄长兼友人的双手捧起亚连的手用力握住，不是恶魔人偶带有球形关节的陶瓷质感，也不是爆炸再生后易碎的破裂泥塑，亚连感到阿尔玛温热的手将汩汩涌动的力量传进自己掌心：“亚连，你拯救过很多与你紧密相连的人，也拯救过很多与你毫无关干系的人，虽然你是个一味付出甘愿牺牲的笨蛋，但我相信你拯救了我和优的双手也一定能拯救自己，最后赢的人一定是你。”  
沉甸甸的肯定和期愿悄悄烧烫了亚连的脸颊，他有些无所适从地点点头，思索着如何应答才算合适。  
阿尔玛也不介意他的迟疑，认认真真地交待着最后的重点：“优就是你的剑！尽管使唤他！有什么危险有什么麻烦让他第一个冲上去千万别客气！他现在可懂事了你还可以欺负他几下哈哈哈！”  
欢快的语句飞到胳肢窝挠着痒痒逗笑了亚连，甚至整个梦境都一同乐不可支地震颤起来，世界边角掉落些许拼图碎片后从缝隙吹进来几缕的现实的空气。

“时间到了，该说再见啦，亚连沃克。”阿尔玛笑得无忧无虑，给人一种这次告别后过个周末就会重逢的错觉。  
“阿尔玛，你……”面对那胜似多年好友的真挚面孔，亚连揪住胸口的衣服，想说的话明明很多，却被痛苦织成的罗网困在了咽喉。  
“哎，你总是这样，关心别人远远超过关心自己。”  
明了他心中所想的阿尔玛半是无奈半是欣慰地摇摇头，“我没事的，是你给了我们自由啊。至于之后……优和我全都约好了，所以你就只管前进吧。”  
“嗯，谢谢你。”诚意的鼓励和嘱托帮助心底不灭的火堆燃烧得更旺了些，让亚连愈发坚定地迎接未来。  
“早点解决这些麻烦事，回家去拥抱想见的人吧。”阿尔玛放心地推了一下他的后背。  
“都叫你别读——”  
男孩儿面红耳赤地挥舞起双臂，又惊觉全程缭绕在阿尔玛周身的薄雾凝成一位金发女子微笑着向他摇手告别，在一切消失的瞬间还传来一句风儿般的轻语——“你是玛纳的骄傲”。

睁开双眼看到的是灰扑扑的天花板，然后冲进视野的是架着酒瓶底眼镜的瘦削脸庞：“亚连！你感觉怎么样？头还痛吗？”  
满是关切的话语在狭窄的房间里转着圈，亚连想起自己被逮住以来频繁试图逃跑却被追踪手环多次电击，最近的一次溜号中正饱受饥饿摧残又被飞袭而来的六幻砸中后脑勺而悲惨倒下，往日跟恶魔对战都没这么棘手，意想不到的两个追兵简直就是噩梦。  
“我不跑了还不行么，再折磨下去我非死你们手上不可。”摸着头上的肿包，逃犯告饶地做出妥协。  
“都说了我们是来帮你的，不用再打逃跑的主意啦。”乔尼掏着行李包想用食物安抚躁动的少年，结果一无所获，准备采购补给的计划也被空瘪的钱包打散，“……财政危机诶，亚连你能起来吗？我们下去摆个器械修理摊吧，我多赚点给你买好吃的！”  
“好好好，我起来了我起来了。”免费美食成功诱惑了刚才还牢骚不断的病人，他身手敏捷地蹦下床穿戴衣物套上鞋袜，抚着卷翘白发来回巡视寻找镜子时不可避免地和角落里一直默不作声的人对上了视线。

这双细长冷漠的眼睛和梦里那双随和热情的眼睛有着同样清澈透蓝的色泽。  
“果然在啊，”亚连小声的嘀咕没有逃过教团翘楚敏锐的耳朵，“唉，真是个倒霉又幸运的家伙。”  
对于这声意味不明的问候，神田云淡风轻地吐出几个字：“哼，你不也一样。”

天蓝的眼瞳什么都知道。

欺负

神田优的格雷姆又在自由活动之后哭唧唧地飞回来了。

˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅

小黑球像雏鸟寻求母亲庇护一样拱进那个随时向它敞开的领口挥洒着不知如何分泌出来的泪水，而寡言的主人习以为常地任它蹭来蹭去濡湿了前襟，然后才不紧不慢地伸手揉捏起那对扑棱的小翅膀：“哭完了？这次又怎么？”

･(>д<;)･ﾟﾟ･ﾟﾟ･(>д<;)･ﾟﾟ･ﾟﾟ･(>д<;)･ﾟﾟ･ﾟﾟ

听着格雷姆喋喋不休的控诉，神田的眉头慢慢皱了起来，最后在它做出被弹开的动作时拍案而起一言不发地出了房间。

目的地是教团餐厅，在休息日临近饭点的微妙时间段，分散各处放松娱乐的大家还没有聚过来。风风火火闯入此地的神田巡视一圈没有收获，正要败兴而归的瞬间，眼尖的王牌战力迅疾地出手截断了从面前闪过的一道金光。

啪！

窜逃失败的蒂姆被狠狠摔在台面上，它动了动小脚寻思着蓄力开溜，下一秒猛然插进木桌与尾巴根只有毫厘之隔的六幻尖刃就断了它的念想。  
“喂，金球，豆芽菜在哪？”  
明显认真过度的神田在蒂姆眼里比恶魔和诺亚都要恐怖上好几倍，它瑟瑟发抖地瘫在刑台上犹豫着要不要透露主人此时的行踪，但一瞧见得意洋洋倚在行刑手领口的格雷姆，蒂姆又龇起牙齿做出宁死不屈的样子准备英勇就义。  
“哼，不招？”神田冷笑一下将手搭上刀把，蒂姆又快速摇了摇头作为肯定答复，钉在桌上的刀具被拔了出来，空气都跟着下降了几度，“反正你会自动复原，断几次翅膀也无所谓的吧。”

咕咚、

知道主人没办法来救自己，坦荡荡的蒂姆清晰地吞咽了一下口水，见不得血腥场面的格雷姆赶紧拽过神田的一绺长发捂住了眼睛。  
六幻冰凉的刃面贴在那对闪闪发光的翅膀上比划了几下，神田不喜欢拖泥带水，找好角度一刀两断比较干脆。微微颤抖的金色弧面闪着微光，是昨天蒂姆吃饱喝足后泡澡时主人兴致勃勃用钢丝球给它擦的亮晶晶，能以最美丽的状态赴死也是种荣誉，蒂姆视死如归地昂起头。

“神田？在做什么呢？”  
意料之外的声音终止了这悲壮的场面，被坏了兴致的神田“嘁”一声，但为了避免和黑靴发生冲突，他还是赶在对方出手之前收起了刀具，同时用极低的音调威胁逃过一劫的幸运球：“要是敢告状就不只砍翅膀那么简单了。”  
端着咖啡盘的利娜莉轻盈地走到旁边，神田镇定自若地指了指蒂姆：“没什么，就是在问它豆芽菜的下落。”  
蒂姆心有余悸又悲愤不已地克制着想要扑进女孩子香香软软怀抱里哭诉撒娇的冲动，只能抽搐着装作若无其事地配合恶人演戏。

“你找亚连君？打架可不行噢！”利娜莉咯咯笑着拍了神田一下，后者则心虚地落了滴汗。  
“不过你要等到明天吧，中饭时候亚连误吃了酒心巧克力，发起酒疯来闹得可厉害了，还砸坏不少东西，实在没办法只能用科穆林小队给他打了麻醉剂，现在正躺在软禁室里睡得真香呢。”利娜莉回忆着神田错过的那场午间闹剧，颇有些头疼地揉了揉太阳穴。

听全了来龙去脉，神田这才搞清楚之前格雷姆委屈不已地反复哭嚎“他打我！”、“他打我！”、“他打我呜呜呜呜”的真实原因。

“蒂姆，亚连君不能跟你一起吃饭很寂寞吧？今晚跟我一起睡好不好？”察觉到了蒂姆的不对劲，不知道刚才那起灾祸的利娜莉摸了摸大胖团子发出邀请。  
因祸得福的蒂姆一飞冲天，兴奋地绕礼堂转了几十圈又吞食了好几盘晚宴菜肴，已经忘记前嫌的格雷姆也欢天喜地跟在后面来回转悠，结果和蒂姆推推搡搡被撞进了餐盘又开始嘤嘤嘤地酿出了眼泪。  
“跟豆芽菜一样都是饭桶。”看见蒂姆出于报复目的把自己预订的荞麦面也囫囵吞下肚还做出难吃的呕吐状，此时不方便动手的神田忿忿地抱起胳膊。  
“神田，都说宠物像主人，可是为什么你的格雷姆……唔，好像跟你完全相反？”  
利娜莉捧着她笑眯眯的菱形格雷姆好奇地问道。  
“噢，它啊……”眼见眨着带泪蓝眼的小球一边沉迷蛋黄酱天堂一边等待主人的救援，神田万分无奈地从碗中捞出黏糊糊的格雷姆，粗鲁地用纸巾擦干净后才塞回领口的特等席，“可能跟另一个家伙比较像吧。”

无解

从鲁贝利耶长官那里得到最新的任务后，林克监察官立马进入最佳状态开始了对在逃犯的追踪，并且没有浪费宝贵的时间以超出预期的速度在某座小城镇发现了逃离教团的亚连•沃克，其行动力之高完全不像一度濒死外加昏睡了二十天才苏醒的幸存者。  
虽然任务顺利，远距离观望小丑在广场卖艺和在教团里监视少年写报告也没有太大差别，但林克意识到有些不对劲的地方。  
不对劲的地方说来有些荒谬——看到小丑或快乐或恼怒的精神百倍的模样时，林克笑了。

这在以往是件离谱得有些可怕的事情，因为监视对象只是任务的一个构成部分，哪怕是同吃同住生活在一起，监视对象和自己也不会是朋友或同伴之类过于理想过于温情的关系，这和没有人会跟房子里的水管、窗户、蜘蛛网成为家人是一个道理。  
再说了，身为黑之教团特属部队“鸦”的一员，身为中央厅的优秀监察官霍华德•林克，身为鲁贝利耶长官的得力心腹，就应该是摒弃了个人情感的高效工作机器，遵从命令、完成任务、誓死忠诚，自己存在的意义仅此而已。深入的自省在所难免地令林克为自己的失常感到羞愧和困惑，不提公务仅从个人角度出发来看待监视对象完全没有必要，就像是烤秘制南瓜派时把调料白砂糖一颗一颗数出来称量一样多此一举。更何况，过去的监视对象说不定会因为被列入暗杀名单而惨死在自己手中，而这次的监察对象却是个不需要别人动手也迟早会消失的人，自己分外的关注和担忧是无意义的消耗。  
至于为什么要思考如何看待目标这个奇怪的问题，还是监视对象本人引起的。

“沃克，别吃了，你要注意饮食控量。”  
提摩西的欢迎宴会已经接近尾声，林克对着面前空盘成山还迅速大吃大嚼的亚连发出异议。  
“哦还么饱。”亚连含混咕哝的回复显得很是敷衍。  
“咽下去再讲话，真是不像样。”苛守用餐礼仪的监察官不悦地掏出手帕擦掉脸颊上被溅到的肉沫残渣。  
“嘿～我还以为德国人死板是大家思维固化呢，没想到名不虚传。”清空又一批碗碟的亚连拐弯抹角嘲讽起来，“我现在有点明白你为什么留这个发型了。”  
“哼，那要这么说，你的行为可跟英国人的绅士形象大相径庭。”林克不满地呛了回去，“我认为我的发型没有任何不当之处。”  
“我向来很绅士的呀，只不过林克你整天管我吃管我睡的，和老妈子一样烦，谁会有耐心一直对着老妈子绅士啊？”亚连摆出无可奈何的苦恼模样，似乎对于暴露自己不精致的一面颇有后悔，但随即又满不在乎地端起下一盘菜肴。  
“老妈子？”任性的称谓让林克的金色分叉眉拧到了一起。  
“嗯嗯！很贴切对不对？”大笑的少年很是满意对方的反应，接着又丢出一句认真的询问，“林克是怎么看我的？”  
“……”

能够轻松驾驭不同政治方向和运用多种措辞方式写出精细工作报告的优秀监察官，一时间却不知道以什么非官方词语来概括他的监视对象，林克觉得自己有愧于从长官那里获得的职称与褒奖。  
那天的晚宴，自己并没有给出答案。

……  
突然的涌上心头的回忆恍惚了心神，视野在短暂失焦后重又恢复清晰。  
【这种时候居然还会想到那些莫名其妙的事情，大概是癒闇蛇影响了精神力吧。】  
方才冲入暗巷成功拯救目标且实施了特别治疗的人闭上眼睛隔了片刻后重新睁开，对方那句“你没事真是太好了，我一直都很牵挂你……”的激动泣诉或许在赤红色眼仁里燃起了一瞬间的迟疑、担忧和落寞，但只闪动了两下就迅速沉回深渊消失不见，取而代之的是公事公办的冷漠平静。

欺诈的灰瞳、做戏的泪水、虚假的关心，某人拙劣的演技在暗中汹动的杀气衬托下更显得可笑至极，自然骗不过鸦那滴水不漏的洞察力。

【他不是他，这样也好，省得自己再去烦恼之前那个还未得出答案的问题。】

一如往常的死板严肃，金发青年对着白发少年单膝跪地垂首效忠：  
“这条命任您差遣。”

根据官方宣传片：https://weibo.com/2080114694/DCnRqAFcD?refer_flag=1001030103_&type=comment  
非常喜欢所以衍生了脑洞系列—LALY乐队。  
改图：

LALY乐队的日常①:

排练中途休息，利娜莉拧开瓶盖大口吞喝着温水滋润干渴的喉咙，唱歌很愉悦，沉浸在音乐中是件幸福的事情，但是每次看到纵情使用乐器的三人，她就会陷入莫名的失落。

握紧话筒下定决心，利娜莉抓住身旁的吉他手:“亚连君，我想拜托你一件事，”她郑重的说着，“教我弹琴吧。”

正用毛巾擦汗的亚连有点惊讶:“咦？为什么突然？”

利娜莉撇撇嘴:“怎么啦，不愿意吗？”

亚连拼命摇头:“才不会呢！”他盯着她的紫色眼睛，一下子明白过来，“哈哈，利娜莉你是不是一直都特别想跟我们一起演奏啊？”

被一语道破，利娜莉慌张地把毛巾砸到他脸上:“笨蛋！不要说出来！”

亚连笑眯眯地搂住她:“哎呀，别不好意思嘛，”他拿过她手里的瓶子把剩余的水一口气喝干，“只要利娜莉想学，不管什么我都会教给你的。”

拉比咂着嘴巴揉揉眼睛，用鼓槌戳了几下神田的肩膀:“优，你想不想玩架子鼓啊？”

专心调着贝斯弦的神田不耐烦地挥着手撵他:“没兴趣。”

————————————

LALY乐队的日常②:

神田总是最早来排练室的，临时经纪人小哥很熟络地拍了拍他的肩膀:“神田每天都很勤快呢！对了，我帮你们接了个大单子哟！”他掏出一本小册子放到桌上，因为经纪人姐姐出国进修了，自己是暂时接替这份工作的新人，所以想干出好成绩的他在上岗后一直都非常积极地招揽赞助商，“这家出手可大方啦！不过能让女粉丝看到你们几个帅小伙儿的胸肌腹肌，出个超高价位也是应该的哈哈哈！”

神田瞥了宣传册一眼懒得去翻，“当然我们男粉丝更期待李娜莉的美腿咯！”沉浸在自豪感中的小哥摇着小本子继续唠叨，大脑中的幻想画面让他两眼放光。

“你说什么？莉娜的腿？”神田那张没表情的脸突然溢出杀气。

“诶？这是泳装广告，肯定会露腿的啊…”察觉到气氛不对，经纪人小哥有些紧张。

神田一把夺过那本册子翻了起来，阅览完上面的配图后，他迅速揪住经纪人的衣领:“马上给我取消，要是做不到，你今天就别想走出这里了。”

过了几天，小哥向黑之教团公司递上辞呈，临时经纪人换成了一个扎着金色麻花辫的严肃年轻人。

————————————

LALY乐队的日常③：

十月份要为大受欢迎的单曲Falling拍摄新MV，得奖心切的黑之教团公司马不停蹄地做着准备。

化妆间里，亚连抿着嘴唇嘟囔道:“啧啧，好干啊，李娜莉借我点唇膏吧。”

刚涂好润唇膏的李娜莉嗔怪着“你自己的又忘带了？”，同时耐心的从小包里掏出唇膏重新拧开盖子递了过去，亚连没有接，而是把嘴凑过去在她唇上非常仔细地来回摩挲了几下:

“唔，这下滋润多了。”他满意的点点头，“好啦，我们该进摄影棚了。”说着牵起对方的手向外面跑去。

“这个臭小子真是越来越张狂了……”拉比觉得眼睛被刺的有点痛，他舔舔嘴唇，回头看了看正阴沉着脸扎头发的神田，蹦起来砰的一声关上化妆间的门还加了反锁。

神田瞪向他:“想都别想。”

拉比露出贼兮兮的笑容:“嘿嘿嘿，优，离开拍还有一会儿呢。”

————————————

LALY乐队的日常④:

新专辑Innocent Devil 的签售会上，粉丝可以享受握手福利，一大堆迷弟迷妹在触碰到自己心仪成员的皮肤之后都疯狂大叫着“我永远不洗手了！”

四个人一边忙着签名握手一边在心里期望着这场活动赶紧结束。

如果不是一列队的魁梧保镖站成人墙挥舞着“禁止做出任何握手以外的举动”的指示牌，那现场一定会发生难以控制的暴动。

轮到一个扎着双麻花辫的小姑娘时，保镖队突然拽响了纸拉花欢呼起来:“恭喜你！”

原来黑之教团公司秘密安排了第一千名粉丝可以得到乐队成员一个吻的大奖。

麻花辫小姑娘不知所措的张望着，她嘴巴直打哆嗦，眼镜歪在脸上，有些不敢相信这个从天而降的惊喜。

“快呀，蜡花！难得的机会！”

“你不是超级喜欢他的吗？”

站在小姑娘左右的刺头背心男生和眯眯眼男生都激动不已。

“这位可爱的小姐，你运气真好！”

LALY乐队四人一齐起身鼓掌围到她身边，这个阵仗让她更加紧张了。

“嘿，你最喜欢谁啊？”拉比凑过去笑嘻嘻的问道，“如果是优那可就难办咯。”

“喂，拉比你别吓到人家。”亚连把他往后拽了一下。

“啊…啊…”蜡花磕磕绊绊得说着。

拦住想跑路的神田之后，利娜莉微笑着抚了抚她的后背:“没事的，慢慢说。”余光瞥到她怀里卷成轴状的单人海报露出一角，李娜莉突然捧住蜡花的脸在她唇角吻了一下。

周围一片惊呼，不知道为什么大家都红着脸捂住了胸口，好像是怕心里升腾起的那股奇异快感会涌流出来。

半晕厥的蜡花被同行的朋友架到休息室，李娜莉莞尔一笑，拍拍同僚们示意签售会继续进行。

躺在沙发上的蜡花晕晕乎乎的闭着眼睛，她伸手摸摸被亲的地方，似乎还能感受到少女唇瓣的柔软和芬芳，那句只有自己听到的温柔悄悄话在脑中不断回放:“珍贵的初吻要留给两情相悦的人才行哟。”

蜡花挥着胳膊乱七八糟地嚷起来:“李佳！李佳！”

虽然很嫉妒她得到利娜莉的吻，但刺头背心男生还是靠过来关心的问道:“怎么了？不舒服吗？”

蜡花的脸蛋还在灼烧:“你不是收集了超多的利娜莉海报吗？”

李佳自豪地昂起头:“那当然啦！不管是什么图案什么尺寸我都集齐了！而且不止海报，别的东西也全部——”

“嘿嘿，分我几张吧，实在不行我拿亚连的跟你换………”

“我才不干咧！！！

————————————

LALY乐队的日常⑤：

今天亚连请假没有来公司，感到新鲜的拉比打了电话过去:“好哇，你居然翘班？”

电话那头传来鼻音很重的哭诉:“我也不想啊啊阿嚏！”

不管缺了谁LALY都无法正常运行，黑之教团公司无奈的给他们批了集体假，利娜莉一边一个挽着不情愿的两人去亚连家里探病。

空旷的房间里，亚连窝在床上搓着鼻子:“里们来啦！都是熟人我就不招待咯。”

利娜莉把手放在亚连额头上感受一下温度，迅速端来水掏出药片给他一股脑儿灌了下去。

神田哼了一声跑到客厅去静坐了，拉比跟亚连夸大了一下公司那边的不满，又跟去厨房帮利娜莉打下手熬粥煮菜。

“好啦，吃完这些乖乖睡一觉，明天应该会康复的。”利娜莉指挥拉比把清淡健康的病号餐在床头柜上放好。

“唔，麻烦里们了。”亚连神志不清的道着谢。

“我们回去啦，在这里会吵到你休息的，要全部吃光哟。”利娜莉解下围裙打算跟拉比一起出去，结果亚连拽住了她的裙角:“别走，”他因为高烧而迷离的眼睛闪着泪光，“你喂我嘛。”

客厅传来拉比刻意压低的声音:“走啦走啦优，这边没我们事儿了。”接着是大门闭合后的寂静。

利娜莉抗不住对方央求的眼神，坐到床沿捧起粥碗舀了一勺仔细吹了吹才伸到亚连嘴边:“来，啊——”

配着可口的小菜吃完了满满一锅粥，亚连躺成个大字满足的舒了口气，利娜莉收拾完餐具帮他掖好被子:“快睡吧。”

走到门口握着把手，利娜莉觉得阳光太亮又折了回来，脱掉鞋子轻轻爬到床上拉好里侧的窗帘。

觉得一切妥当后正准备下床，一只发烫的手环住了她的腰，被子掀起来罩住重心不稳倒在床垫上的两人，亚连用额头抵住她的额头，带笑的呼吸加热了周围的空气:“我可睡不着噢，因为还没吃饱呢。”

第二天，利娜莉请了病假没有来公司，活蹦乱跳的亚连兴致高昂地推着拉比和神田:“我们去探病吧！”

神田翻了个白眼不想说话，拉比恨恨地咬住手绢:“可恶！为什么优从来都不生病？！”

——————————————

LALY乐队的日常⑥：

【剧组篇：乐队拍摄DGM—HALLOW】

夜晚，从剑道馆回家的路上突然发现家里钥匙没有带在身上，神田非常不爽的转动方向盘折回了白天拍戏的摄影棚。踹开化妆间的门找到钥匙，他半是恼火半是安心的往外走，路过演播厅时，门缝透出的微弱光线引起他的注意:这么晚了，还有人呆在这儿？

神田拧开把手，看到一个熟悉的身影正抱着脑袋颓唐地坐在角落，他面前的幕墙上正放映着刚拍摄完尚未加工的阿尔玛篇，那是接近尾声的一幕，堆积的莲花丛中，长发青年紧紧搂着怀里残缺的人儿露出带泪的微笑。

听到动静，拉比慌乱地转过身胡乱抹着眼睛解释道:“啊啊优你怎么会在这里？！我只是在给新的曲目歌词找灵感哈哈哈！导演把这段拍的太好看我都忘记时间啦……”

发红的绿眼、狼狈的脸庞、明显的鼻音，无一不在出卖他此前的状态。

啪嗒一声关掉了演播厅的总闸，神田在黑暗中发出命令:“啧，死兔子，跟我去吃饭。”

拉比感激地吸了吸鼻子:“嗯，我们走吧，优。”

——————————

LALY乐队的日常⑦

【剧组篇：乐队拍摄DGM—HALLOW】

摄影棚里，穿着戏服的亚连和利娜莉正在进行第12夜的拍摄。

“有利娜莉，有大家在的教团，我最喜欢了，”亚连的手拂过少女满是泪水的脸庞，

“我的家，从今以后也一直都是。”

泪珠不停地从她脸颊上滚落下来，亚连紧紧抱住泣不成声的利娜莉:“我哪儿也不去。”

“咔咔咔！”导演恼火地叫嚷起来，“搞什么？！你说完就该跨进方舟离开的！怎么又忘了？！重来重来！算了先休息！”臭着脸的导演气呼呼地出去抽烟了，作为片场领袖他是很想骂脏话甚至揍上去的，但是这个白毛小子演的是主角，再加上乐队有娱乐圈幕后大佬星野柜撑腰，自己怎么也不好发作。

亚连很有礼貌的跟工作人员一一道歉，解释说今天剧本特殊拍摄难免伤感，所以状态不佳连续出错，大家看他内疚的样子，更没法责怪他了。

这集没有戏份的拉比和神田如果在场，肯定会很有默契的把白眼翻到天上去。

走进休息室，利娜莉抱着手臂好笑的看着他:“你该不会是故意的吧？装出难过的样子，居然也能混过他们六次，”她无奈的用食指戳戳他的额头，“我知道拍戏很好玩，但是再NG下去就真的拍不完了，认真点啦。”

亚连作势要去咬她的手指，利娜莉连忙握起拳头，他紧跟着捉住她的手:“我没有装，”

掰开她的手在指尖吻了一下，

“看到你哭成那样，就算是演戏，我也不可能舍得离开啊。”

————————————

LALY乐队的日常⑧：

演唱会Grey Heart即将开演的早上，利娜莉匆匆跑进化妆间:“不好意思我有点晚。”

入秋后天气还算暖和，她还却戴着长围巾，露肩演出服被遮的严严实实。

她才刚把包放下，亚连就紧跟在后面奔进来:“哎呀抱歉迟了些。”

明显早到的拉比露出意味深长的笑容:“噢嚯嚯，你们俩一起哟~”

利娜莉转过身嘀咕道:“明明叫你过一会再进来的！”

亚连笑嘻嘻的帮她抚顺翘起的头发:“没关系啦，不要紧的。”

早已等得不耐烦的神田冲上来揪住她的围巾:“莉娜，这个借我。”

利娜莉脸一红:“不行！我还要戴呢！”

她盯着披头散发的对方审视一番，“神田，你怎么没扎辫子？”

神田心虚的别过脑袋:“要你管。”

利娜莉用眼神表示着“我懂我懂”，在不露出自己脖子的同时把长围巾剪下一半帮对方围上。

登台开演后，眼尖的粉丝炸开了锅:

“看呀！利娜莉和神田戴着一样的围巾！”

“噢噢噢神娜！是神娜啊！！”

“神田从不喊全名都是喊莉娜的啊啊啊！”

台上忙着唱歌演奏的利娜莉和神田狠狠剜了亚连和拉比一眼:都怪你！

亚连摇头晃脑的拨着吉他弦窜到架子鼓旁，跟得意洋洋的拉比碰了个拳:看样子你昨晚也挺来劲的嘛。

————————————

LALY乐队的日常⑨：

HALLOW杀青后的庆功会上，黑之教团公司的工作人员一起举杯感慨这次工程的完结。

神田端了杯酒打算找个安静的地方，还没走远眼睛就突然被蒙住了:“你又要溜号啊？”

“放手。”神田没声好气。

“不嘛，除非你呆在这儿。”身后踮着脚的利娜莉提出条件。

“啧。”神田无奈地抓住那双纤手拿开，结果发现原来满满的酒杯空了，而旁边的少女正红着脸打了个酒嗝。

“喂！你全喝了？这可是龙舌——”神田紧张起来，利娜莉才不在乎喝的是啥呢，她勾住他的脖子往那张写满担心的脸吻了一下:“嘻嘻，神田？喜欢！”

神田呆怔的空隙，利娜莉又跑到正忙着大吃大喝的亚连那里抱住他狠狠亲下去:“亚连，好喜欢！”

亚连整个人都炸的熟透了，东倒西歪的利娜莉随手拽住特意挤过来的拉比:“嘿嘿，咦？还有……”

拉比一脸期待点着头“嗯嗯！我也？”，嘴唇快要碰到那张兴奋的脸时，利娜莉头一歪倒在拉比身上睡了过去，大家很习以为常地看着原本火焰般燃烧的红毛瞬间失落地褪去了鲜艳的颜色。

——————————————

LALY乐队的日常⑩

（HALLOW剧组杀青后度假-出游篇A）：

意大利马泰拉。

一个戴着兜帽的少年坐到路边台阶上放下背后的琴盒，拿出一把暗红色的木吉他旁若无人地弹奏起来，欢快的前奏热身过后，吉他声改变了韵调，舒缓的旋律犹如飘落的羽毛扫过耳畔。从转角走出一个留着墨色及肩短发的东方少女，她坐到吉他手身旁，跟着他的弹奏唱起温柔的歌谣，路过的行人听出这支曲子是当地传说故事里人偶的摇篮曲，都不禁驻足欣赏起来。街道洒满阳光，风儿愈发平息，仿佛时间都停下了脚步在倾听这片刻的美好。

一曲终了，兜帽少年收好吉他拉起少女的手，两人如同敏捷的猫咪迅速跑远，听众们不无遗憾地想着如果他们再呆久些就好了，哪怕没有音乐，看着俩人幸福地依偎在一起也是种享受。

小镇另一边的古董店里，深蓝长发的年轻人观赏着不同样式的中古刀具，送货回来的店员小哥进门后两眼放光地凑过来:“多么精致的东方美人！请问你有男朋友吗？”年轻人转过身来，面无表情的脸上透出茫然。

店老板大叔训斥道:“不准在店里打客人的主意！”

小哥义正言辞:“头儿，你要我看到这么漂亮的姑娘却不采取行动是不可能的！对了，我去找找翻译书，你说应该是汉语还是日语？”

咚咚咚——

二楼的书库传来不小的动静，一个红发青年从楼梯上冲下来跑到小哥面前用精准的本地话轰炸他:“优长的好看用不着你来说！还搭讪？轮得到你吗！”

他把怀里一摞书塞进包里，气势汹汹地甩了一叠钱在柜台上“不用找了！”，然后拉着一头雾水的长发年轻人喊着“走啦去跟他俩汇合”就冲了出去。

这一连串动作发生的太快，老板和小哥呆愣在店里扑飞的灰尘中一时反应不过来。

“喂，干嘛这么激动，在店里跟那人都说的什么？”神田挣开拉比的胳膊皱着眉表述自己的疑惑。

“哈哈哈！优你不知道了吧？”拉比摇头晃脑，“我就不告诉你~”

看他绿眼睛里闪烁着让人恼火的愉悦，神田觉得刚才没从架子上顺走一把刀真是可惜。

————————————

LALY乐队的日常⑾

（HALLOW剧组杀青后度假-出游篇B）：

东方古国江南水乡，朦胧烟雨笼罩着这座城市。

葱郁公园里的凉亭下，利娜莉和亚连坐在石凳上观赏着雨中别有韵味的园林景致，神情悠然得一点儿也看不出刚才慌张跑来这里避雨的狼狈相。

“哈……”利娜莉用手捂住一个哈欠，来祖国游玩让她兴奋的夜不能寐，奔波一天后疲乏感潮水般涌上来。

脱下外套盖住石凳冰凉的表面，亚连笑眯眯地拍了拍自己的腿。

“那我就不客气咯。”利娜莉躺下来把头枕到他的膝上。

闭起眼睛迎接睡意，一双暖和的手轻轻贴住她的头发。

“亚连君，怎么了吗？”利娜莉半眯着困倦的双眼问道。

“帮你烘干呀。”他压低声音生怕吵到她。

利娜莉软绵绵地伸手勾住他的脖子拽到面前，在呆愣的脸颊上亲了亲:“辛苦啦，这是谢礼哟。”

亚连的头上冒出热气，很快就蒸干了白色的湿发。

和公园隔了几条街的某家日式餐厅里，神田怡然自得地吃着荞麦面喝着清酒，能在这里遇到正宗的日式料理，大雨带来的不快被消去了一半。

坐在对面的拉比则是罕见的没有眼带笑意，不像这个心无旁骛的一根筋笨蛋，他可是把周围人的窃窃私语听得明明白白。

“快看那边扎着长马尾的人！”

“哇好帅！是模特吗？”

“是日本人吧？赶紧查查日语怎么搭讪！”

临近几桌的女性客人都在兴奋的叽叽喳喳，雨明明变小了，她们也早就用餐完毕，却赖在这里一个劲儿盯着神田不肯走。

忍耐值终于降到零以下，拉比拍案而起，绕着餐厅走了一圈，在那几张饭桌上用标准的汉语留了同样一段话:“不好意思，我家那位现在很困扰很不高兴呢，请别再议论他了好吗？”

坐回位置，传进耳朵的低语内容变成“啊，原来是一对儿”、“讨厌，人家还想要电话的呢”、“哎呀我们走吧”，拉比闻言满意的点点头，感觉食欲大增就加了一份菜。

“喂，你刚才搞什么名堂？”神田总觉得这个场景有点熟悉。

“嘿嘿嘿，优你是不会懂的啦。”拉比得意洋洋地把刚上的烤肉塞进嘴里。

————————————

LALY乐队的日常⑿

（HALLOW剧组杀青后度假-出游篇C）：

美国某处热闹的小乡村。

“Trick or treat！”在唯一的三流影院看完了不算恐怖的鬼片之后，四人一起加入了居民街道上那群大小孩子们不给糖就捣乱的队伍。

“呀吼！大丰收呢！”逛了一圈下来，拉比和亚连摇着糖果满满的南瓜篮子一齐欢呼，毕竟任谁打开门之后看到四张漂亮的脸蛋都不会拒绝的。

“啊嚏！”正说笑的利娜莉扔开扫帚捂住一个喷嚏，胳膊肘上的篮子晃荡出几颗糖果掉在地上。

“哎呀，十月底的晚上还是蛮凉的嘛。”她吸了吸发红的鼻头冲三人摆摆手。

“这个季节就不要穿短裙了。”神田瞪着她甜美却单薄的小女巫裙服，皱眉扯了两下身上的僵尸绷带，然后无奈地叹了口气。

“你在胡说什么啊优？”拉比激动地挥舞着手里的海盗长刀，“怎么能因为季节问题而拒绝短裙的美妙？！”他一边喋喋不休地阐述着短裙奥义一百条，一边匆忙脱着身上的海盗外套，排扣大衣款式有些繁琐，他刚撸下一只袖子就发现自己已经晚了。

“没事，这样就不冷啦。”亚连自然而又迅速地撩起自己宽大的吸血鬼斗篷盖到利娜莉身上，厚实的布料围着她阻隔了寒冷的夜风，温热的手搂紧她微凉的肩膀，“很晚了，我们回去休息吧。”

“嘻嘻，亚连君好暖和，像小太阳一样。”利娜莉剥开一颗糖果塞进他嘴里，“给你的奖励。”

“恩，酒心糖？只给这个不够啦，我需要的是新鲜血液噢。”亚连咧着尖牙正儿八经地索要酬劳。

“诶？那热血青年很适合你哟。”利娜莉戳起斗篷指向旁边垂头丧气、絮絮叨叨的拉比和极不耐烦、青筋暴起的神田（“优，你看他俩人又在伤害我，我要被闪瞎啦！”“那你就先自捅双目吧蠢兔子！”“哇你就不能安慰我一下？”“走开！死兔子别缠着我！”）

“呃。。。不用了，我只对美少女的血液有兴趣。”亚连很是嫌弃的摇摇头。

“那今晚——”利娜莉拽过他的领子凑到耳边说了几句悄悄话，下一秒亚连的脑袋看上去就像是个长着白色叶子的西红柿了。

“喂，他怎么跟傻了一样？”用绷带封住了拉比啰嗦的嘴巴，神田颇有些好笑的问道。

“嘿嘿，这是女巫的魔法。”利娜莉笑眯眯地握住身边人斗篷下那只滚烫的手。

————————————

LALY乐队的日常⒀

（HALLOW剧组杀青后度假-出游篇D）：

水城威尼斯。

熙熙攘攘的街道上，盛装打扮的人们兴致高昂地享受着狂欢节的喜悦与放纵，现在的时间、现在的地点，每个人都不受平日身份的束缚，大家藏于面具后，扮演着自己想要成为的角色。

一身淡粉色礼服裙的少女轻盈地穿过长桥，及踝的裙摆在身后随风拂动，恍若蝴蝶的双翼。

“快点呀你们！”她回过身欢笑着呼喊，假面下露出的紫色眼睛闪烁出星辰的光芒。

“等等我们啦！”三个抱着大堆礼盒的男孩儿跌跌撞撞地跟在后面，惊叹她踩着高跟鞋在层层台阶和凹陷砖地上也能跑得这么迅速。

“呼——终于到了！”抵达目的地，亚连和拉比瘫坐在路边累得直喘气，两人软绵绵地撕扯着对方的脸争抢最后一瓶水。

一旁的神田绷着脸抓住利娜莉的手：“喂！别再乱跑了！像野猫一样窜来窜去的，走散了怎么办！”

利娜莉鼓着脸嫌弃地甩手：“说谁野猫？我又不是路痴，才不会走丢呢！”

四个人就这样吵吵闹闹地在河边的广场上看欢声笑语的人来人往，看奢华的贡多拉小船带着歌声从河面漂过，看丝绸般澄澈的天空染上橙红后渐渐过渡成深蓝的天鹅绒。

“把右手伸出来。”利娜莉站起身坐到三人对面发出指示。

少年们不明所以，但还是乖乖照做。

利娜莉满意地点点头，“啪——”的一声，她纤细的双手把三只大手拍到一起，用力地握紧之后，她闭上眼睛没有说话。

“利娜莉？在许愿吗？”亚连上方亮起一个小灯泡。

“哈哈，我大概能猜到是什么愿望了。”拉比笑嘻嘻的眨眨眼。

“谁不知道？无非就是——”神田表示答案太简单，结果被亚连和拉比捂住了嘴巴：“闭嘴啦！愿望说出来就无效了！”

璀璨的烟火砰然绽放在点缀着碎钻的夜空中，河面映出的粼粼镜像让这片景色显得更加梦幻。

“如果能实现就好了。”利娜莉抬头看着烟火慢慢消失于黑色天幕，轻声的自言自语道。

另外三只大手包住她的双手：“放心，一定会实现的。”

“嗯！”

『我们四个要一直在一起噢』


End file.
